Cooking! Cooking!
by onlykyumin.137
Summary: summary didalem.. KYUMIN/Genderswitch (GS)/rada dewasa(?)/untuk lebih jelasnya, wajah-wajah si tokoh ada di cover image../CHAP 12nya UPDATE! :D
1. Summary

.

**Cooking! Cooking!**

By Kimmy

.

Cho Kyuhyun (N), Lee Sungmin (Y), Cho Ahra (Y), Kim Heechul (Y), Lee Donghae (N)

.

Genderswitch

.

Romance NC 21+, Comedy -maybe- *mian kalo garing^^*

.

.

.

.

SUMMARY :

Kyuhyun berada dalam satu masalah, dan nasibnya berada ditangan kakak perempuannya, Ahra. Kesempatan itu membuat Ahra mengeluarkan ide hebat+gila yang wajib dilakukan Kyuhyun. Mau tidak mau Kyuhyun menurut. Apa yang terjadi setelah Kyuhyun merubah rambutnya menjadi panjang bergelombang? :o

Dibalik kesialannya, Kyuhyun bertemu Sungmin dan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Hatinya semakin berdebar kala tau bahwa ia berada satu kamar dengan perempuan imut itu. Apa saja yang dilakukan Kyuhyun untuk memerankan peran palsunya didepan Sungmin?


	2. Chapter 1

**Cooking! Cooking!**

By Kimmy

.

Cho Kyuhyun (N), Lee Sungmin (Y), Cho Ahra (Y), Kim Heechul (Y), Lee Donghae (N)

.

Genderswitch

.

Romance NC 21+, Comedy -maybe- *mian kalo garing^^*

.

.

.

PART 1

-0o0-

"Aku pulang!" Teriak seorang laki-laki berkulit putih, tinggi dan kurus.

Ia menutup kembali pintu rumah sederhananya. Ia terdiam seketika saat melihat sepasang _high heels_ berwarna merah yang ia yakin milik noona-nya, Cho Ahra.

"Noona!" Teriaknya senang sambil berlari kedalam rumah.

Ia melihat Ahra yang sedang duduk bersama eomma dan appanya sambil meminum teh bersama. Perempuan yang tiga tahun lebih tua dari laki-laki itu menoleh pada adiknya. Ia tersenyum lalu berdiri.

"Kyuhyun, kau sudah pulang?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Tanpa berbicara apa-apa lagi Kyuhyun langsung memeluk noonanya yang ia rindukan.

"Noona! Neomu bogoshippoyo. Mengapa tidak kabari aku dulu?" Tanya Kyuhyun masih memeluk Ahra.

Ahra melepas pelukannya. "Aku ingin membuat kejutan untukmu. Bagaimana dengan ujian kenaikan kelasmu?"

"Aku selalu menjadi yang teratas. Kau pasti tau kadar otakku." Kata Kyuhyun menyombongkan diri.

Ahra dan kedua orang tua mereka hanya tertawa. Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum.

Kyuhyun dan Ahra duduk di sofa. Kyuhyun masih merangkul noonanya yang sudah satu tahun tidak pulang ke rumah. Mereka duduk di ruang tamu sambil menikmati waktu istirahat mereka. Ahra adalah seorang mahasiswi yang menekuni dunia kuliner. Sejak kecil Ahra suka sekali memasak karena itu orang tua mereka memasukkan Ahra pada sekolah tinggi KCS (_Korean Cooking School_) semacam sekolah tinggi khusus untuk memasak. Sekolah itu mewajibkan seluruh pelajar untuk tinggal di asrama dan boleh pulang jika sudah menyelesaikan ujian memasak pada semester 2. Ahra dinyatakan lulus dari ujian tahun pertama, karena itu ia diperbolehkan pulang. Kini masih tersisa tiga tahun lagi untuk bisa meraih gelar chef.

-0o0-

Malamnya.

Kyuhyun dan Ahra berada di kamar Kyuhyun. Sudah satu tahun Ahra tidak mendatangi kamar Kyuhyun yang selalu dihiasi DVD game yang berserakan di lantai. Ahra sedang duduk di kasur sambil membereskan lemari DVD game adiknya. Sementara Kyuhyun sedang fokus dengan kekasihnya, PSP.

"Kyu, ini DVD apa?" Tanya Ahra. Ditangan Ahra terdapat satu kaset DVD yang tidak ada judul.

"Yang tidak ada judulnya berarti DVD dari rental game. Simpan saja" Kata Kyuhyun tanpa melihat Ahra. Matanya fokus pada layar kecil PSP.

Ahra melompat keatas ranjang. "Kau mencuri?!"

"Anio!" Kyuhyun menyanggah.

"Kenapa kau ambil dari rental? Memalukan sekali kau Cho Kyuhyun!" geram Ahra.

"Aku tidak mencuri!" Kali ini Kyuhyun menghentikan permainan PSPnya. Ia menoleh Ahra. "Jinki punya rental game didekat sekolah. Aku satu potong ayam sisa jajanku, lalu si bodoh itu memberi aku tiga DVD game dari rentalnya"

"Bodoh sekali orang itu, kalau rugi bagaimana?"

"Dia memang bodoh. Ppalliwa~ bereskan lagi noona!" Perintah Kyuhyun. Ia kembali bersandar sambil bermain PSP.

"Kau menyuruhku, eoh?!" Kata Ahra berkacak pinggang.

"Maksudku.. tolong bantu aku bereskan barang-barangku. Ayolah, noona neomu yeppeo~" rayu Kyuhyun tersenyum innocent.

Ahra berdecak kesal. "Dasae evil."

Ahra kembali turun dari ranjang Kyuhyun dan membereskan DVD game yang masih berserakan dengan tidak indah. Beberapa DVD yang tidak ada judul ia pisahkan ditempat lain, agar terkesan rapi dan berkelompok. Ahra memasukkan semua DVD game itu dan tersisa enam DVD game yang tidak ada judul.

Ahra diam. 'Bukannya Kyuhyun hanya diberi tiga dari rental Jinki, kenapa ada enam. Jangan-jangan bocah evil itu benar-benar mencuri yang tiga lagi.' Gumam Ahra. Ia melirik Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun masih fokus dengan PSPnya.

Ahra membuka satu persatu DVD tidak berjudul itu. Ada game petualangan, berburu zombie, dan memecahkan misteri hantu. Ahra berpikir saat melihat DVD keempat. Tidak terdapat tulisan apa-apa dalam kaset itu. Ahra mengambil kaset itu dan membulak-balikkannya. 'Tidak ada gambar, kaset apa ini.' Gumam Ahra.

"Kyu, kalau ini kaset apa?" Tanya Ahra.

"Sudah kubilang, kaset yang tidak ada nama berarti…" Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget ketika melihat Ahra memegang satu kaset tidak berjudul. Kaset itu hanya berwarna bening seperti kaset kosong. "Yaaa! Hajimaaa!"

Ahra bingung. Ia melihat kaset itu. Kyuhyun segera melepas kekasihnya, PSP, dan melompat kebawah. Kyuhyun duduk disebelah Ahra dan merebut kaset itu dengan kasar.

"Ya! Kenapa ketakutan seperti itu?" Tanya Ahra.

"I..ini b..bukan kaset apa-apa."

Ahra mengangkat alis. Kenapa panik berlebihan jika itu kaset biasa. Pasti ada sesuatu. Ahra merebut kembali kaset itu.

"Kenapa kau panik?"

"Noona! Berikan padaku!" kata Kyuhyun.

Ahra segera menduduki kaset itu agar Kyuhyun tidak bisa menggapainya. Ahra melipat tangan dan tersenyum innocent. Kyuhyun diam. 'Bagaimana ini, mati aku kalau Ahra noona tau apa isi kaset itu.' Gumam Kyuhyun.

"Ayolah noona, berikan kaset itu." Pinta Kyuhyun memelas.

"Jelaskan dulu apa kaset ini"

"Bukan urusanmu. Itu hanya DVD game petualangan"

"Bohong!"

"Aish.. ayolah noona. Nanti kasetku rusak." Kyuhyun mengerutkan bibirnya. Tapi Ahra masih tetap tidak percaya.

"Noona berikan.."

"Aku akan berikan jika sudah menyetelnya"

Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget. Disaat Kyuhyun diam membeku, Ahra segera berdiri sambil membawa kaset itu ke dekat TV kecil di kamar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih diam. Bodohnya, ia bukannya mencegah tapi hanya membeku.

Ahra memasukkan kaset itu kedalam DVD player. Lalu menekan tombol 'play'

"Andwae!"

Kyuhyun baru sadar. Ia segera berlari kilat hingga mendorong punggung Ahra yang sedang menunggu 'loading' dari DVD tidak bernama itu. Ahra mendorong balik tubuh Kyuhyun hingga laki-laki kurus itu terlentang ke belakang Ahra.

"Aw!"

"Dasar! Menabrak seenaknya" keluh Ahra sambil menggeleng.

"Stop DVD itu noona! Jebal~" Kyuhyun kembali duduk sila.

Terlambat. Sudah tidak ada tulisan 'loading' di layar TV yang berarti kaset itu sudah terbaca oleh DVD player. Layar TV kecil Kyuhyun berubah menjadi hitam, lalu munculah video sesuai isi dari kaset itu. Rupanya kaset itu memutar video dari durasi ke 00.02.12.

_ "babe~ so sexy"_

_ "ouhhh.."_

_ "mmhhm…"_

_ "ouhh.. lick it honey~"_

Tampak seorang perempuan amerika yang hanya mengenakan dalaman berwarna ungu dan seorang laki-laki yang hanya menggunakan boxernya. Kedua orang amerika itu berada disebuah ranjang berukuran big size dan sedang bercinta. Si laki-laki tampak menuruni celana dalam tipis perempuannya lalu terpampang jelas kewanitaan si perempuan yang meningkatkan nafsu si laki-laki.

"C..Cho.. Kyu..hyun.." Ucap Ahra terbata-bata sambil terbelalak.

Kyuhyun menunduk. 'Mati aku! Ia pasti berniat untuk melaporkan hal ini pada eomma dan appa.' Gumam Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" Kata Ahra lagi.

"N..ne?"

Ahra langsung mematikkan TV ketika disana terlihat mulut si laki-laki yang mulai menyentuh kewanitaan si perempuan. Suasana menjadi hening seketika, hanya terdengar suara jam berdetak.

"Kau bisa jelaskan video apa ini?!"

"M..mian.." Kyuhyun tertunduk. Ia malu dan menyesal karena ketahuan menyimpan blue film disalah satu tumpukan DVD gamenya.

Ahra menoleh ke belakang. Ia melihat Kyuhyun sedang tertunduk. "Darimana kau dapatkan ini?" Tanya Ahra.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Seperti anak kecil yang tertangkap mencuri permen di supermarket. Ahra duduk dihadapan Kyuhyun. Mereka saling diam dan tidak berbicara apa-apa. Kyuhyun sedikit mengangkat wajahnya, ia mulai berani menatap Ahra.

"Noona~" Kyuhyun langsung memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Ahra.

"Ya! Lepaskan!" Ahra menjadi ketakuan.

"Noona, jangan laporkan ini pada eomma apalagi appa. Jebal~" Kyuhyun memohon-mohon sambil mencengkram kuat tangan Ahra.

"Ya! Kubilang lepaskan! Aku harus laporkan pada mereka. Berbahaya jika kau dibiarkan begitu saja" kata Ahra.

"Aku tidak pernah menontonnya, noona"

"Mana mungkin! Kau pasti bohong"

"Ba..baiklah, a..aku pernah, ta..tapi jarang. Itupun ha.. hanya setengah karena aku ti.. tidak kuat ditengah jalan. Ayolah noona, percaya aku~" Pinta Kyuhyun dengan wajah kekanak-kanakannya.

"Berarti kau pernah melakukannya?"

"Be..belum. Aku hanya berani menontonnya" kata Kyuhyun mengaku. "Percayalah noona~"

Ahra terdiam. Ia melihat Kyuhyun yang sangat panik jika Ahra melaporkan hal ini pada eomma dan appanya. Ahra berpikir sejenak. 'Disaat seperti ini Kyuhyun pasti mau melakukan apapun yang kusuruh' Gumam Ahra.

Ahra melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Kyuhyun. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan laporkan pada appa dan eomma. Tapi ada syaratnya!"

Kyuhyun terdiam. 'Sial, disaat seperti ini ia malah memanfaatkan aku. Aish~ awas jika permintaannya aneh-aneh' Gumam Kyuhyun.

"Mau tidak?"

"N..ne. Asal kau tidak melaporkan pada eomma dan appa"

Ahra tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia melipat tangannya lalu berpikir. Kemudian ia melirik wajah Kyuhyun dengan seksama. "Berdiri, Kyu."

"Mau apa?"

"Banyak omong. Berdiri saja" Perintah Ahra.

Kyuhyun dan Ahra berdiri sambil berhadapan. Terlihat jelas perbedaan tinggi mereka. Tinggi Kyuhyun mencapai 180 cm, sebelas senti lebih tinggi dari Ahra. Namun diantara teman-temannya Ahra termasuk orang yang tinggi. Ahra memegang kedua bahu Kyuhyun sambil melihat postur tubuh Kyuhyun dari atas sampai bawah. Ia memperhatikan dengan detail.

"Noona, kau mau apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

Ahra kembali menatap mata Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum. "Kau harus menuruti aku jika tidak ingin kulaporkan"

"Araseo~"

"Kalau begitu besok kau harus ikut aku" kata Ahra.

"Kemana?"

"Ke tempat wig"

"Mwo?!"

Ahra hanya tersenyum senang.'Yes! Sebentar lagi impian keduaku akan menjadi kenyataan' gumam Ahra.

.

.

.

TBC ^^ segini dulu~


	3. Chapter 2

.

**Cooking! Cooking!**

By Kimmy

.

Cho Kyuhyun (N), Lee Sungmin (Y), Cho Ahra (Y), Kim Heechul (Y), Lee Donghae (N)

.

Genderswitch

.

Romance NC 21+, Comedy -maybe- *mian kalo garing^^*

.

Summary : Kyuhyun kaget ketika melihat seseorang di kamar asramanya. Ia adalah Sungmin, seseorang yang juga penghuni kamar itu. (note : ini summary gaje, kekeke~ remember! for adult guys ^^)

.

.

.

PART 2

_._

_PART SEBELUMNYA_

"Kalau begitu besok kau harus ikut aku" kata Ahra.

"Kemana?"

"Ke tempat wig"

"Mwo?!"

Ahra hanya tersenyum senang.'Yes! Sebentar lagi impian keduaku akan menjadi kenyataan' gumam Ahra.

.

-0o0-

.

Disebuah toko perlengkapan wanita, Ahra bersama Kyuhyun sedang berada di lantai tiga. Terdapat berbagai macam rambut palsu di lantai tersebut. Ahra dan Kyuhyun mulai berkeliling sambil melihat-lihat wig mana yang sama dengan rambut Ahra.

Malam tadi, Ahra menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk menggantikannya sebagai mahasiswi di KCS selama beberapa waktu. Ahra melakukan itu karena ia mendapat sebuah panggilan dari rumah produksi di luar kota untuk menjadi seorang model majalah. Saat di asrama dulu, Ahra memang pernah mengirimkan formulir untuk menjadi model, ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan terpilih.

"Yang ini bagaimana?"

"Anio"

"Kalau yang ini?"

"Andwae"

"Bagaimana dengan ini?"

"Molla"

"Jadi menurutmu yang mana?!" Teriak Ahra geram.

Sudah tiga wig yang dipilihnya, tetap saja Kyuhyun menolak.

"Jangan tanya aku! Aku tidak akan mau memakai barang itu"

Ahra membuang nafas dan menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Ia menarik telinga Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun menjerit.

"Ah! Appo!"

"Kau mau kulaporkan tentang video yadong itu?" ancamnya.

"Ah.. Ani.. Aniyeyo.." Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan.

Ahra melepaskan tangannya dan mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Good boy~" Ahra kembali berkeliling.

Kyuhyun menggeram dengan suara dalamnya. Ia menatap Ahra yang kembali memilah milih wig. 'Aish~ karena video itu nasibku berada ditangan Ahra noona. Bagaimana mungkin Cho Kyuhyun yang tampan tiada tara ini menjadi seorang perempuan?! Cih…' gumam Kyuhyun geram.

"Kyu! Coba yang ini!" Teriak Ahra girang saat menemukan wig yang persis seperti rambutnya.

Kyuhyun menunduk pasrah. Ia mendekati Ahra dan berdiri dihadapannya.

"Berlutut! Kau terlalu tinggi" titah Ahra

"Noona, aku ini tampan. Tidak mungkin memakai rambut palsu seperti itu"

"Siapa yang pernah menyebutmu tampan? Cepatlah berlutut!"

Kyuhyun semakin menekuk bibirnya. Ia berlutut didepan Ahra karena Ahra lebih pendek darinya. Ahra memasangkan wig itu dengan perlahan. Setelah itu Ahra merapikannya. Kyuhyun hanya menutup mata dengan hati tidak ikhlas.

"Sekarang bercermin"

Kyuhyun berdiri. Ia membuka mata dan menatap Ahra dihadapannya. Ahra terdiam. Ia membeku. Wajah laki-laki berusia 17 tahun itu benar-benar mirip dengannya. Yang membedakan hanya postur tubuh mereka. Ahra lebih berisi dan lebih pendek dari Kyuhyun yang tinggi dan kurus.

"Noona.." Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi saat melihat Ahra yang melamun.

Ahra tersadar, ia mendorong Kyuhyun kedepan cermin seluruh badan dibelakang Kyuhyun. Ahra diam ditempat, membiarkan Kyuhyun melihat dirinya saat ini. Kyuhyun pun terdiam. Ia memandangi penampilannya saat ini. Meski pakaiannya masih setelan kaos polos coklat dengan celana cargo, namun wajahnya terlihat sangat asing. Ia tak melihat sosok Cho Kyuhyun melainkan tampak menyerupai Cho Ahra dalam cermin.

"Kau mirip sekali denganku, Kyu.." Ahra merasa tersanjung dengan kemiripan mereka berdua. Padahal usia mereka berbeda tiga tahun.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia melirik Ahra. "Noona.." tatapan Kyuhyun sangat datar.

"Ne?" Ahra berbalik menatap Kyuhyun dengan haru.

"Aku terlihat seperti banci!" teriak Kyuhyun beberapa detik kemudian.

Ahra terbelalak kaget dengan suara keras Kyuhyun. Laki-laki itu segera melepas rambut palsu dan membuangnya ke lantai.

"Ini gila! aku tidak mungkin bisa melakukannya" kata Kyuhyun frustasi.

Kyuhyun duduk di sofa yang tersedia di lantai itu. Ahra mengambil rambut palsu yang dibuang Kyuhyun didepan kakinya dan merapikannya. Setelah itu ia menghampiri Kyuhyun dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Kyu.."

"Kau perempuan dan aku laki-laki. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi perempuan!" Kata Kyuhyun bersikeras.

"araseo~" Ahra menunduk. Ia mengelus-elus rambut palsu itu. "aku tidak pernah berniat mempermalukanmu. Aku hanya ingin pergi ke Daegu untuk mengejar impian keduaku"

Selain menjadi seorang chef, impian lain Ahra yang terpendam adalah menjadi seorang model. Sejak kecil, Ahra suka sekali bergaya didepan cermin sambil me-mix match pakaiannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi surat izin saja ke asrama?"

"Tidak mungkin. Yang ada eomma dan appa pasti marah tidak membolehkan aku pergi. Mereka tidak mau aku menjadi model."

Kyuhyun diam. 'Benar juga, sejak dulu eomma dan appa selalu menolak jika Ahra meminta izin untuk ikut kontes modeling. Masa depan tidak terjamin? Benar juga' gumam Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Aku akan berada disana selama dua bulan"

"mwo?!" Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget. "kenapa lama sekali?"

"masa training tercepat adalah dua bulan"

Ahra dan Kyuhyun kembali diam. Disaat seperti ini Kyuhyun ingin membantu Ahra, namun dengan berubah menjadi Ahra, Kyuhyun harus berpikir berjuta kali. Pasti sulit menjadi orang lain yang memiliki karakter yang berbeda meski orang lain itu adalah kakaknya sendiri, belum lagi jenis kelamin yang berbeda.

"Kyu, ayolah. Dua bulan saja"

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahku?"

"Kau kan akan libur sekolah selama kurang lebih satu bulan, belum lagi ditambah libur musim panas" kata Ahra. "Ayolah, Kyu~ kau tidak ingin melihat noona cantik seperti Barbie yang baik hati ini menangis selama dua bulan kan?!" rayunya.

Kyuhyun kini menatap Ahra dengan mata sinisnya. 'sudah begini, aku yang menjadi korban. Argh! Tapi jika tidak kuturuti hari-hariku habis dimarahi dan dicemooh appa dan eomma karena film yadong itu'

"Kyu~" Ahra masih berusaha merayu Kyuhyun yang sedang melamun.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Tapi ingat, hanya dua bulan" ujar Kyuhyun memastikan.

Ahra mengangguk cepat. Ia tersenyum sambil memeluk Kyuhyun dengan girang. "Gomawoyo~ kau memang dongsaeng terbaik.."

Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman setengah hati.

.

.

-0o0-

.

.

Sebuah taxi berhenti didepan bangunan besar. Tertulis _Korean Cooking School_ diatas bangunan itu. Seorang perempuan -palsu- turun dari taxi itu dengan celana hitam panjang yang menutupi betis -berbulu-nya, serta sebuah kaos dan jaket jeans bodyfit. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang bergelombang digerai kedepan bahunya. Sesekali ia menyingkirkan poni tengahnya yang cukup mengganggu pandangannya. Ia juga membenarkan letak dada -buatan- yang mendukung penampilannya agar tampak seperti perempuan sungguhan. Siapa lagi perempuan itu selain si tampan Cho Kyuhyun -coret- si cantik Cho Ahra.

"Ini barangnya, nona" ujar supir taxi menurunkan satu koper bawaannya.

"nona?! Berani sekali kau menyebutku seperti itu!" suara bass Kyuhyun mengagetkan supir taxi itu.

Kyuhyun langsung menutup mulutnya. 'Bodoh! Aku memang perempuan sekarang. Aish~' gumam Kyuhyun.

"Ah.. ma-maksudku, jangan panggil nona. Anda terlalu formal" ucapan manis dan lembut itu membuat sang supir taxi mengelus dada sambil menghela nafas.

"Ini uangnya.." Kyuhyun memberikan bayaran taxinya dengan tangan yang sedikit ditekuk seperti perempuan.

Supir taxi itu segera mengantongi uang pemberian Kyuhyun, setelah itu masuk kedalam taxinya. Kyuhyun diam sejenak, memandang bangunan bertingkat yang sangat tinggi yang akan ia tempati selama dua bulan ini, demi sang noona.

_ "Asrama laki-laki dan perempuan terpisah, jadi tidak mungkin ada laki-laki diasramaku. Ingat, jangan sampai nyonya Shinhee yang gendut itu tau kau laki-laki. Bisa mati kau!"_

Kyuhyun mengingat kata-kata Ahra sebelumnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil memegangi batang koper hitamnya. 'tidak ada laki-laki? Ini keberuntunganku, mungkin saja didalam aku bisa melihat perempuan tidak berpakaian berjalan kesana kemari. Ahaha.. menyenangkan sekali!' gumam Kyuhyun girang.

Kyuhyun masuk kedalam gedung asrama wanita itu. Letak asrama wanita berada disebelah barat gedung sekolah sementara asrama laki-laki berada disebelah timur. KCS atau _Korean Cooking School_ terdiri dari pelajar laki-laki dan perempuan. Tidak sedikit laki-laki yang ingin bersaing dengan perempuan di dunia kuliner.

Kyuhyun baru saja sampai di lobby asrama. 'Besar juga' pikirnya. Ia melihat sekeliling ruangan luas itu. Terdapat sebuah meja receptionist yang saat ini sedang dikerumuni oleh pelajar tahun ajaran baru. Kyuhyun diam tepat ditengah lobby dengan wajah kebingungan. Ia melirik telapak tangannya, terdapat kertas kecil bertuliskan **3****rd**** floor no.137** yang merupakan kamar Ahra. Ia melirik kesana kemari dan menemukan sebuah lift disudut kanan. Namun langkahnya tertahan saat melihat seorang perempuan berlalu didepannya sambil memegang sebuah kunci.

"Kunci kamar! Apa aku harus berbaris di receptionist untuk ambil kunci kamarku?" Ujar Kyuhyun nyaris berbisik.

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak. Ia melirik seorang perempuan bertubuh gemuk dengan wajah tidak ramah dibelakang meja receptionist. Perempuan paruh baya itu memakai sebuah name pin bertuliskan 'Shinhee'. Itulah perempuan tua yang sering dikatakan Ahra sebagai badak asrama yang sangat disiplin dan tidak ramah.

Kyuhyun memandangi Shinhee dengan wajah ketakutan. Tiba-tiba ia mengingat sesuatu. 'Oh iya, untung kunci kamarnya tidak sengaja terbawa Ahra ke rumah. Kalau tidak, mungkin aku harus mengambil kunci kamarku dan berhadapan dengan manusia bulat itu' gumam Kyuhyun merogoh sakunya dan menggenggam kunci kamar itu.

"Ahra!"

Kyuhyun berlalu tanpa memedulikan panggilan yang ditujukan padanya. Orang yang berteriak itu kemudian berlari cepat dan menepuk bahu Kyuhyun dari belakang.

"Ahra!" panggilnya.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh. Ia melihat seorang perempuan berambut pendek dengan poni tengah yang memakai sebuah sweater kuning. Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi. 'Siapa dia? Sok akrab sekali' gerutunya.

"Bogoshippo~" Perempuan itu tanpa ragu-ragu memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. Ia tersenyum senang. "Kau tinggi sekali, kau pakai high heels?" Tanyanya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, ia melihat kakinya yang berbalut sepatu flat milik Ahra yang dipinjamkan. Sejak dari rumah, Ahra memaksa Kyuhyun untuk selalu memakai flat shoes dan melarangnya memakai sepatu bertali. Tentu saja karena Ahra adalah perempuan feminim yang tidak suka bersepatu tali.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tinggi dalam waktu singkat?"

'Aku harus menjawab apa? Aish~ lagipula siapa perempuan ini? Cerewet sekali' keluh Kyuhyun melirik perempuan itu dari atas sampai bawah.

"A-aku meminum obat tinggi milik dongsaengku" kata Kyuhyun dengan nada lembut.

"dongsaengmu yang kurus kering tidak berdaging itu? Aih~ pantas saja" katanya santai.

Perempuan itu mengajak Kyuhyun memasuki lift sambil berbincang-bincang. Kyuhyun semakin menggerutu dalam hati ketika perempuan itu menjelek-jelekkan 'Kyuhyun' didepan dirinya sendiri.

"Oh iya, kemarin aku mendapat resep menu makanan Thailand. Kau harus mencobanya, itu enak..." katanya. "Aku juga sudah mencoba membuat rendang, masakan Indonesia. Rasanya enak sekali, kau juga harus mencobanya…"

Kyuhyun memberikan senyuman paksa setiap perempuan itu mengajak bicara. Kyuhyun melirik sebuah name pin yang ada di dada kiri perempuan itu 'Kim Heechul' namanya. 'oh.. jadi namanya Heechul. Mengapa Ahra bisa akrab dengan perempuan banyak omong ini? Aish~ pantas saja Ahra jadi banyak bicara akhir-akhir ini, rupanya dipengaruhi Heechul' gumam Kyuhyun sambil menunggu lift yang mereka naiki terbuka dan sampai dilantai 3.

"Sepertinya aku harus membereskan barang-barangku dulu di kamar. Sampai jumpa" kata Kyuhyun segera keluar dari lift dan sedikit berlari menghindari Heechul.

"Nanti main ke kamarku dilantai lima!" Teriak Heechul dari dalam.

Kyuhyun hanya mengacungkan jempol lalu tersenyum. Ia segera pergi menghilangkan diri dari pandangan Heechul yang membuatnya pusing. 'Aih~ perempuan mengerikan' gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengelus bahunya yang merinding.

Ia berhenti tepat didepan pintu kamar 137. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah kunci kamar disakunya. Kyuhyun memasangkan kunci tersebut, namun yang terjadi pintu terbuka dengan mudah. 'kenapa tidak terkunci?' gumam Kyuhyun bingung.

"Siapa yang membukanya lebih dulu? Apa mungkin cleaning service" ujar Kyuhyun sambil memandangi pintu bernomor 137 itu.

Ia mendorong pintu kamar itu dan merasakan hembusan angin dari dalam kamar. Kyuhyun masuk sambil menggiring kopernya, kemudian ia tutup pintu kamar itu. Kyuhyun membalikkaan tubuhnya setelah menutup pintu dan…

'Hah?! Ada orang lain?' Gumam Kyuhyun kaget. 'Jadi aku harus satu kamar dengan seorang perempuan? Seorang perempuan asli?!'

.

.

.

.

.

TBC~

.

Pasti udah pada tau cewenya, siapa hayooo? ^^

Tolong review ya~ gomawo ^^


	4. Chapter 3

**Cooking! Cooking!**

By Kimmy

.

Cho Kyuhyun (N), Lee Sungmin (Y), Cho Ahra (Y), Kim Heechul (Y), Lee Donghae (N)

.

Genderswitch

.

Romance NC 21+, Comedy -maybe- *mian kalo garing^^*

.

.

.

.

.

PART 3

.

_PART SEBELUMNYA_

Kyuhyun mendorong pintu kamar itu dan merasakan hembusan angin dari dalam kamar. Kyuhyun masuk sambil menggiring kopernya, kemudian ia tutup pintu kamar itu. Kyuhyun membalikkaan tubuhnya setelah menutup pintu dan…

'Hah?! Ada orang lain?' Gumam Kyuhyun kaget. 'Jadi aku harus satu kamar dengan seorang perempuan? Seorang perempuan asli?!'

.

.

.

-0o0-

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terbelalak ketika melihat seorang perempuan yang kini sedang duduk dilantai sambil membuka kunci pada kopernya. Perempuan itu berambut panjang coklat dan memakai dress berwarna deep pink. Ia sedang menunduk karena posisi koper yang berada di lantai.

'Bagaimana ini?! Aish~ mana mungkin aku bisa menutupi identitasku selama dua bulan dihadapan perempuan asli?!' Gumam Kyuhyun menggerutu dalam hati.

Perempuan itu berhasil menemukan angka untuk kode kopernya, ia mulai membuka kopernya namun koper itu tidak juga terbuka. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti karena merasa ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Perempuan itu menenggak dan melihat seseorang didepan pintu sedang berdiri.

Kyuhyun terdiam begitu melihat wajah perempuan itu. 'Yeppeoyo~ Manis sekali wajahnya' gumam Kyuhyun melamun.

Sementara perempuan itu memperhatikan Kyuhyun sejenak, lalu berdiri. Ia menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan senyuman yang manis. Senyuman itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin membeku. Pikiran Kyuhyun semakin tidak fokus.

"Ahra! Akhirnya kau datang juga"

'Eh? Manis juga suaranya..' gumam Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam hati. Kyuhyun tak menjawab ucapan perempuan itu. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis.

Perempuan itu langsung memeluk Kyuhyun untuk melepas rindunya pada Ahra -palsu- itu. Kyuhyun terbelalak. 'Ah! kenapa dia memelukku! Aku semakin gugup, bagaimana ini…'

"Kenapa aku merasa kau tinggi sekali. Apa saja yang kau makan selama liburan?" canda perempuan itu sambil melepas pelukannya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. "Aku.. mengonsumsi obat tinggi selama liburan" kata Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Perempuan itu hanya mengangguk. Ia kembali memberikan senyuman. Ia senang melihat teman satu kamarnya sudah datang, meski ia tidak tau bahwa teman sekamarnya bukan Ahra yang sesungguhnya.

"Kau harus segera rapikan pakaianmu, setelah itu kita pergi ke kamar Heechul" kata perempuan itu kembali mendekat pada kopernya.

"Ke kamar Heechul? Untuk apa?"

"Katanya dia punya beberapa resep terbaru. Kau sudah bertemu dengannya kan?"

"Ne.. sudah" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

Perempuan itu melirik Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri didepan pintu. "Kau aneh sekali.." katanya bercanda.

Kyuhyun hanya menunduk canggung. Ia melirik sebuah ranjang kecil diujung kanan, terdapat satu lemari untuk pakaian dan sebuah meja belajar dengan peralatannya. Semua barang-barang itu tak lain adalah milik Ahra. Kyuhyun akhirnya berjalan ke ranjang yang akan menjadi tempat tidurnya. Ia duduk dan melihat-lihat sekelilingnya.

"Oh iya, kata nyonya Shinhee kau membawa kunci kamar asrama ke rumah ya?" Tanya perempuan itu.

"Ne. Aku tidak sengaja membawanya"

Kyuhyun memperhatikan perempuan yang sejak tadi berusaha membuka kopernya. Koper berwarna merah marun milik perempuan itu tak juga terbuka meski angka untuk kodenya sudah benar. Kyuhyun menghampiri perempuan itu dan berjongkok disebelahnya.

"Kau kesulitan?"

"Ne, kenapa koper ini tidak terbuka juga. Aish~" keluh perempuan itu mengeluarkan tenaganya untuk membukanya namun tidak juga terbuka.

Kyuhyun menarik koper itu kedekatnya. "Biar kucoba" katanya. Dengan sekali tarikan tangan, Kyuhyun berhasil membuat koper bagian atas terangkat, alhasil koper itu terbuka. Ia melirik perempuan disebelahnya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Ah, gomawo Ahra-ya"

Perempuan itu langsung membuka kopernya. Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan gerak geriknya. Ia mengeluarkan pakaian-pakaiannya yang didominasi warna pink, tak lupa dengan alat make up yang berada didalam dompet berwarna pink.

"Kenapa diam, Ahra? Kau mau kubantu membereskan barang-barangmu juga?" tanyanya melirik Kyuhyun.

"Ah, gwaenchanha~ aku bisa sendiri" kata Kyuhyun menggeleng.

Kyuhyun berdiri dan berjalan mundur. Matanya masih menatap perempuan itu. Yang Kyuhyun cari adalah sebuah name pin seperti yang dipakai Heechul dipakaiannya. 'Siapa nama perempuan ini..' gumam Kyuhyun mengerutkan bibirnya sambil terus mencari identitas si perempuan disetiap barang-barang berwarna pinknya.

Kyuhyun duduk bersila dilantai dekat ranjangnya dan membuka koper hitamnya. Namun tiba-tiba.. 'Hah?! Bahaya!'

Kyuhyun sedikit terbelalak dan langsung menutupnya kembali saat melihat beberapa barang -laki-lakinya- seperti boxer, dalaman dan beberapa alat laki-laki lainnya. Hampir saja ia mengeluarkan barang-barangnya didepan perempuan itu. 'Sepertinya aku harus menunggu sampai ia keluar kamar' gumamnya. Kyuhyun menutup kembali kopernya dan menaruhnya dibawah ranjang.

"Ah, selesai!" perempuan itu menutup kopernya yang kosong dan menaruhnya dibawah ranjang seperti Kyuhyun. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di ranjangnya.

"Ayo kita ke kamar Heechul" ajak perempuan itu.

"Chamkaman~" Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya. Ia mendekat menghampiri perempuan itu. "Kau..tidak memakai name pin-mu?"

Perempuan itu menggeleng, "Besok saja, saat kelas dimulai. Memangnya kenapa? Kau lupa namaku?" Tanyanya tertawa.

"Ah, ti..tidak mungkin aku melupakan teman sekamarku" Kyuhyun ikut tertawa dengan terpaksa meski dalam hati ia berteriak 'Ya! Aku tidak tau namamu, siapa namamu hey manis?!'

Perempuan itu tersenyum. Ia menggandeng lengan Kyuhyun lalu mengajaknya keluar kamar. Kyuhyun hanya menuruti kemana perempuan itu membawanya sambil bergumam dalam hati tentang perempuan itu. 'Andai saja kau menggandengku sebagai Kyuhyun, bukan Ahra. Aish~ kenapa Ahra tidak pernah pernah ceritakan perempuan ini' gumam Kyuhyun.

"Ahra ssi! Sungmin ssi!"

Teriakan itu ada lagi. Kyuhyun menoleh kedepannya. Dalam hati ia kembali menggerutu melihat Heechul, perempuan cerewet yang sangat mengganggu pendengarannya. Namun sesaat Kyuhyun menyadari sesuatu. 'Sungmin? Ah~ jadi namanya Sungmin! Yes!' teriak Kyuhyun girang dalam hati.

"Kalian lama sekali, kukira kalian tak akan ke kamarku" kata Heechul begitu Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mendekati lift.

"Mianhae, kami baru selesai membereskan barang-barang kami" kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang sedang bergumam dalam hati tentang Sungmin hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan. 'Aih~ Sungmin, namamu lucu~'

"Ayo ke kamarku!"

Heechul serta Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menaiki lift dan berbincang-bincang di kamar Heechul dan Ryeowook, teman satu kamar Heechul. Meski Kyuhyun sedikit kaku berbincang-bincang dengan para perempuan namun ia harus membiasakan diri bersikap lembut dan anggun seperti sang kakak.

.

.

-0o0-

.

.

Malamnya.

Sungmin dan Heechul sedang berada disebuah kantin yang dibuka 24 jam untuk para penghuni asrama. Para penghuni perempuan itu bisa makan secara gratis karena biaya makanan sudah dibebankan pada saat awal masuk sekolah. Kedua sahabat Ahra itu belum juga beranjak dari tempatnya meski makanan mereka sudah habis sejak satu jam yang lalu. Awalnya Sungmin dan Heechul makan malam bersama Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun memilih untuk pulang ke kamar lebih dulu agar ia bisa membuka wig yang sangat menyiksa kepalanya hingga sakit kepala.

Kini Kyuhyun berada di kamar mandi dalam kamarnya. Disaat tidak ada siapapun di kamarnya, ia mandi dan bersantai sejenak.

Setelah selesai mandi, Kyuhyun mengeringkan tubuh dan rambutnya, lalu berdiri didepan cermin wastafel. Ia melihat wajahnya sejenak sambil mengacak rambutnya yang basah agar terlihat sexy.

"Apa Sungmin akan menyukaiku jika aku berpenampilan seperti ini?" Ucap Kyuhyun bergaya sexy dengan mengelus-elus dagunya sambil tersenyum miring didepan cermin. Suara bassnya kini kembali. Disaat seperti ini ia memanfaatkan waktu untuk bisa bersuara seperti semula.

"Mana mungkin Sungmin tidak menyukai Kyuhyun yang tampan tiada tara ini" ucapnya lagi. Kyuhyun mengedipkan satu matanya lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya, bergaya sexy. Ia pun tertawa menertawakan dirinya sendiri didalam cermin.

Kyuhyun kembali meraih handuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Ia harus bergerak cepat, ia takut Sungmin akan datang. Kyuhyun sedikit kesulitan karena rambutnya yang sedikit panjang dan lama untuk bisa kering.

CREK!

"Hah? Jangan-jangan Sungmin datang" ujar Kyuhyun berbisik.

Suara langkah flatshoes terdengar dari luar kamar mandi.

"Ahra-ya, kau sudah selesai mandi?"

Kyuhyun sedikit panik. Ia segera mengikat rambut pendeknya dengan terburu-buru dan segera memakai wig yang digantungkan dibelakang pintu kamar mandi.

"Ne, aku sudah selesai" jawab Kyuhyun dengan suara lembutnya.

Kyuhyun berdecak begitu melihat piyama berwarna merah milik Ahra yang wajib dibawanya. Semua piyama ataupun baju yang dikenakan Kyuhyun adalah milik Ahra, terkecuali boxer dan tentu saja dalamannya.

.

Tak lama, Kyuhyun keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dan merapikan rambut panjangnya kedepan bahu. Ia bertingkah seakan sedang merapikan rambut panjangnya.

"Kenapa kau ke kamar lebih dulu? Padahal Heechul mau menceritakan sesuatu"

"Menceritakan apa?"

"Karena kau pulang lebih dulu ia menundanya, ia bilang tidak akan mulai bercerita jika kau atau aku tidak ada" kata Sungmin mengeluarkan sebuah piyama bergambar kelinci untuk ganti baju.

'Cih.. siapa yang mau mendengar cerita si cerewet itu. Aih~ beban sekali jika selama dua bulan ini aku terus bersama Heechul. Mengapa Ahra tidak bersahabat dengan Sungmin seorang?!' gerutu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun duduk di ranjangnya dan melihat apa yang Sungmin lakukan.

Sungmin merogoh sesuatu didalam lemari pakaiannya lalu menyembunyikan sesuatu itu dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Ahra-ya, aku punya sesuatu. Kau pasti tidak menyangka" katanya tersenyum.

"Apa itu?"

Sungmin duduk dihadapan Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk bersila diatas ranjangnya. Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi melihat Sungmin yang menatapnya sambil sesekali mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Kau yakin mau melihatnya?"

"Apa yang kau pegang?" Tanya Kyuhyun ikut penasaran.

"Taraaa!"

Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget ketika Sungmin memperlihatkan sepasang bra dan celana dalam berwarna pink dengan glitter warna-warni dihadapan wajah Kyuhyun. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain diam membeku.

'Hah?! Apa maksud perempuan ini?! Memperlihatkan sepasang bra dan celana dalam?!' teriak Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Bagus, kan?" kata Sungmin. "Ini pemberian eomma, lihat mereknya!" Sungmin menyombongkan tulisan pada kedua barang kebanggaannya itu.

Kyuhyun masih membeku, namun matanya bergerak melihat merek bertuliskan _Victoria Secret_ pada bra dan celana dalam itu. Tak heran, produk-produk pakaian dalam dari merek itu memang menjadi buruan kaum wanita, selain terbuat dari bahan yang bagus warna dan coraknya pun menarik.

"Eomma membawakan oleh-oleh dari Amerika saat liburan kemarin." Jelas Sungmin mendekap barang yang mampu membuat Kyuhyun tak berkutik itu. "Dan kau tau, eomma juga mengingatmu" katanya girang.

"M..maksudmu?" Tanya Kyuhyuun ragu sambil menyerongkan kepalanya.

"Eomma membelikan sebuah lingerie juga untukmu"

"Mwo?"

Kyuhyun semakin terkejut dengan kenyataan. 'Apa maksud semua ini?! Membelikan lingerie adalah hal terkonyol yang pernah ada!'

"Ini milikmu. Eomma tau kau adalah teman baikku jadi ia juga membelikanmu oleh-oleh" ucap Sungmin memberikan lingerie berwarna merah ditangan Kyuhyun.

Eomma Sungmin mengenal Ahra sebagai teman baik Sungmin sejak SMA, karena itu ia membelikan lingerie yang juga bermerek _Victoria Secret_ selagi barang tersebut sedang sale sebesar 70%.

Kyuhyun masih dengan sikapnya yang kaku. Ia melirik sesuatu ditangannya. Untuk pertama kali ia bisa memegang barang yang disebut lingerie itu. Tangannya seakan tidak dapat berkutik.

"Kau suka?"

"Emm.. N..ne, te..tentu saja" kata Kyuhyun tersenyum. "sampaikan salamku pada eommamu. Ia baik sekali"

Sungmin mengangguk.

Kyuhyun kembali menatap lingerie itu. Ia tak tau apa yang harus diperbuatnya untuk tetap tegar dengan kejadian aneh yang menimpanya hari ini. 'Hmmm~ Seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang tampan nan gagah ini diberi oleh-oleh lingerie?! Aaargh! Jika kau bukan perempuan yang kusuka, aku akan menghajarmu' batin Kyuhyun.

"Oh iya, bagaimana jika kau pakai saja lingerie itu? Aku juga akan memakai bra ini" usul Sungmin.

"Mwo?!"

.

.

.

TBC ^^

Kyuhyun bakal pake lingerienya kah? Ayo tebak?! Kkk~

Review ya~


	5. Chapter 4

**Cooking! Cooking!**

By Kimmy

.

Cho Kyuhyun (N), Lee Sungmin (Y), Cho Ahra (Y), Kim Heechul (Y), Lee Donghae (N)

.

Genderswitch

.

Romance NC 21+, Comedy -maybe- *mian kalo garing^^*

.

.

.

.

.

PART 4

.

_PART SEBELUMNYA_

"Oh iya, bagaimana jika kau pakai saja lingerie itu? Aku juga akan memakai bra ini" usul Sungmin.

"Mwo?!"

.

.

.

-0o0-

.

.

.

'Yang benar saja! Aku tidak akan pernah rela jika tubuhku yang proportional ini harus mengenakan lingerie..' Kyuhyun memberontak dalam hati. Ia melirik Sungmin yang sedang menunggu jawabannya.

"Se..sepertinya nanti saja, aku malu kalau ada orang lain yang melihatku" kata Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Hmm~ benar juga. Aku juga tidak akan memakai bra ini sekarang, mungkin besok pagi" kata Sungmin mengangguk.

Kyuhyun sedikit terbelalak. 'Memakainya besok pagi? Aih~ kenapa aku jadi ingin melihatnya ya..' gumam Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu" Sungmin segera beranjak dari duduknya.

Perempuan itu berjalan masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan menutupnya. Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan Sungmin dari belakang, sesekali mata nakalnya melirik pada bokong bulat perempuan itu saat Sungmin sedang melangkah.

Beberapa saat setelah Sungmin masuk, terdengar suara percikan air dari shower. Pada saat ini Sungmin pasti tidak bisa mendengar suara dari luar. Kesempatan itu Kyuhyun gunakan untuk menelpon Ahra. Kyuhyun merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil handphone dan menekan nomor Ahra.

_ "Yeoboseyo?"_

"Noona!" Suara Kyuhyun yang bass kini terdengar sedikit berbisik.

"_Ah, Kyuhyun ah! Bagaimana kabarmu?_" Tanya Ahra girang.

"Aku-sangat-tidak-baik" Kyuhyun mengeja perkataannya. "Kau ini keterlaluan, kau tidak bilang sebelumnya kalau harus satu kamar dengan Sungmin" kata Kyuhyun mengeluh.

_ "Ne, aku lupa. Habisnya aku terlalu bersemangat memikirkan persiapanku ke luar kota"_

"Aku tidak sanggup memakai wig ini, belum lagi aku harus berbicara dengan Heechul yang cerewet itu"

_"Ya! Heechul itu teman baikku!"_ Ahra tidak terima karena Kyuhyun meledek sahabatnya. _"Sudahlah Kyu, itu tidak berlangsung lama. Hanya dua bulan"_

"Kau pikir dua bulan itu tidak lama?! Itu sama saja aku menghabiskan enam puluh hari bersama perempuan-perempuan asing dan aneh di asrama ini. Aih~ kau harus cepat kembali noona.." pinta Kyuhyun.

_ "Ya! Aku baru saja sampai, mana mungkin cepat pulang. Kau hanya tidak terbiasa, lama kelamaan kau akan suka dengan suasana disana. Semuanya menyenangkan" _

"Apanya yang menyenangkan?! Memakai wig seharian hingga membuat kepalaku migraine, hah?!" geram Kyuhyun.

_ "Kau kan sudah janji mau membantuku, jadi jalani saja.."_

Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas. Sebelum pergi ke asrama, Ahra membuat sebuah surat perjanjian tentang hal ini, bahkan mereka sudah menandatanganinya. Kyuhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengeluh.

_"Kyu, aku harus membereskan barangku dulu karena aku baru saja tiba. Sampai nanti, Kyuhyun ah.. Mm.. maksudku, Ahra.."_ Ahra tertawa sejenak, membuat Kyuhyun semakin geram.

"Errr~ Kurang aj–" Untung saja Ahra langsung menutup teleponnya agar tidak mendengar omelan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya dengan pasrah diatas ranjang. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya. "Dua bulan.. itu lama sekali!" ujar Kyuhyun. "bahkan untuk tidur saja aku tidak boleh melepas wig ini.."

Kyuhyun menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Ia mencoba menenangkan diri lalu perlahan menutup matanya.

.

.

-0o0-

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian.

Kyuhyun mulai menjalani hari-harinya yang cukup menyusahkan. Ia sedikit bersyukur karena sekolah tinggi itu tidak mewajibkan para pelajarnya memakai seragam (read: memakai rok). Sekolah tinggi itu menerapkan sistem belajar perkuliahan, begitu juga dengan peraturan-peraturannya, salah satunya adalah memperbolehkan pelajar memakai pakaian bebas.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin serta Heechul kini berada disebuah kursi taman, tempat dimana biasanya para pelajar akan berkumpul dan berbincang-bincang sambil menunggu jam pelajaran selanjutnya. Kesan pertama Kyuhyun mengikuti kelas memasak adalah membosankan. Kyuhyun tidak suka dan tidak tau bagaimana cara memasak.

"Aku jadi ingin mencoba resep yang diberikan Changmin seonsaengnim, sepertinya menarik" ujar Sungmin saat ia membaca materi-materi yang baru saja mereka pelajari.

Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas. 'Aku jadi ingin merebus Changmin seonsaengnim! Perjaka tua itu membosankan..' gumam Kyuhyun menggerutu.

"Kalau begitu kita coba membuatnya di asrama nanti" kata Heechul. "Kita pinjam saja dapur asrama"

"Memangnya boleh?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ahra dan aku pernah mencoba membuat salad fruit dan pudding caramel di dapur asrama, benar kan Ahra-ya?"

"Eh? N..ne" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. 'Kapan aku pernah membuat salad? Cih~'

"Kalau begitu kalian berdua harus menemani aku memasak" kata Sungmin.

Heechul mengangguk cepat, sementara Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum paksa. 'memasak? Jika dengan Sungmin saja mungkin aku akan berkata iya' gumam Kyuhyun.

Saat ketiganya sedang berbincang-bincang, seorang laki-laki berpakaian kemeja kotak-kotak dengan rambut hitam spiky muncul dari belakang. Heechul dan Sungmin saling berpandangan saat melihat laki-laki itu datang.

"Annyeong~" laki-laki itu menyapa ketiganya.

Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang. Dengan wajah polos ia hanya mengangguk. 'Siapa laki-laki ini?' gumam Kyuhyun.

Laki-laki itu duduk disebelah Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Wajahnya tampak begitu senang saat duduk disebelah Kyuhyun.

"Ekhm~ merindukan Ahra?" tanya Heechul sedikit menyindir.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi. Ia melirik laki-laki disebelahnya. Untung si laki-laki itu memakai sebuah name pin di kemejanya. 'Oh.. namanya Lee Donghae' gumam Kyuhyun.

"Ah~ kalian tau saja" Donghae tersipu malu.

"Sepertinya ada yang ingin melepas rindu. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi?" usul Sungmin tersenyum.

"Geurae~"

Heechul dan Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya dan melambai sambil tersenyum pada Kyuhyun. Mereka pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Donghae berduaan. Kyuhyun hanya terbelalak. 'Jadi?! Aku dibiarkan berduaan dengan seorang laki-laki?! Yaaa! Keterlaluan kalian!' teriak Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Ahra-ya, kau kenapa?" tanya Donghae.

"Ah.. Anio, gwaenchanha~"

Donghae tersenyum. Sementara Kyuhyun menunduk. 'Sial! Kenapa Ahra tidak bilang kalau ia dekat dengan laki-laki di sekolahnya' gerutu Kyuhyun menunduk.

Sejak semester satu, Donghae dan Ahra memang sudah cukup dekat. Seringkali Donghae mengajak Ahra untuk bertemu di café yang letaknya masih berada di wilayah asrama. Sungmin dan Heechul juga tau bagaimana perasaan Ahra pada Donghae. Keduanya saling mencintai, namun sampai saat ini Donghae masih ragu untuk menjadikan Ahra sebagai kekasihnya. Donghae hanya perlu mencari waktu yang tepat.

"Bagaimana liburanmu?" tanya Donghae.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil bergeser untuk memberi jarak dari Donghae. Tentu saja karena Kyuhyun adalah hetero, ia masih menyukai perempuan.

"Mm.. menyenangkan" jawab Kyuhyun lembut.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak makan di café seperti biasa" kata Donghae.

Kyuhyun melirik Donghae dengan penuh kecurigaan. 'Apa laki-laki ini bermaksud mengajakku makan malam? Yang benar saja!'

"N..ne, sudah lama sekali"

"Aku ingat saat kita memesan satu mangkuk salad berukuran besar dan menghabiskannya berdua, ternyata kau rakus juga" tawa Donghae bercanda.

Kyuhyun ikut tertawa, tentunya dengan gaya lembut dan anggun -namun menjijikan-. Didalam hatinya Kyuhyun menggeleng. Ia tak habis pikir saat membayangkan seorang Ahra berkencan dengan Donghae dan menghabiskan mangkuk berisi makanan sehat yang didominasi dengan warna hijau.

"Kau mau mencobanya lagi?" tanya Donghae.

"Eoh?" Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia melirik Donghae sejenak, "Mm..maksudmu, memakan salad?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Donghae mengangguk. "Ne, kau bilang kau suka?"

Kyuhyun berpikir. Ahra memang menyukai segala jenis makanan terutama sayur-sayuran. Sejak dulu Ahra sudah membiasakan diri untuk makan-makanan berserat untuk menjaga keindahan kulit dan wajahnya. Namun berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, ia lebih menyukai macam-macam mie dan daging serta ikan. Satu-satunya makanan yang tidak pernah bersahabat dengan lidahnya adalah sayur-sayuran.

'Shireo! Tanpa ditanya aku pasti akan berkata tidak pada salad dan semacamnya!' teriak Kyuhyun memberontak dalam hati.

"Eotte-o?" Tanya Donghae mengangkat alisnya.

Kyuhyun berpikir keras. Jika ia menolak, Donghae pasti akan semakin curiga dengannya, selain itu Ahra yang berada di luar kota pasti marah karena Kyuhyun tidak bisa memerankan dirinya dengan baik.

"B..baiklah" kata Kyuhyun. "Tapi.. kurasa tidak perlu memesan yang besar. Aku..aku sedang diet" Kyuhyun sebisa mungkin memberikan alasan yang masuk akal.

Donghae mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku tau repotnya perempuan jika sudah menurunkan berat badan. Padahal kulihat kau tidak gemuk" kata Donghae.

"Ah.. aku hanya tidak ingin makan banyak"

Kyuhyun membuang muka dan menggeram. 'Aaargh! Bahkan eomma dan appa saja tidak pernah mengajakku makan salad!'

.

.

.

Malamnya.

Kyuhyun berada disebuah café didekat asrama perempuan. Ia terlihat gugup. Dihadapannya kini terdapat seorang laki-laki yang sedang diam sambil memperhatikan pelayan yang menaruh pesanan makan malam mereka.

"Selamat menikmati" kata si pelayan.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum.

"Ayo makan~" Kata Donghae.

Kyuhyun meraih garpunya dengan ragu-ragu. 'Untuk pertama kalinya aku memakan salad. Dan untuk pertama kalinya ada laki-laki yang mengajakku makan malam, menyerupai candle light dinner pula.. Hmm~ mimpi apa aku?! Hawa ruangan ini seakan meneriakan aku adalah seorang pecinta sesama jenis' gumam Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya.

Sesekali Kyuhyun mengendus pelan. Kini Donghae menatapnya, laki-laki itu tersenyum. Kyuhyun sebisa mungkin membalas senyuman Donghae dengan singkat. Setelah itu Kyuhyun langsung mengalihkan tatapannya saat Donghae menatapnya lebih lama. Ia mulai mengambil tumpukan sayuran dipiring hidangannya itu dengan garpu. Kyuhyun mengendus makanan itu sebelum akhirnya memasukkannya kedalam mulut.

'Yiaks! Benar-benar tidak enak, tidak ada rasanya! Kenapa Ahra begitu bodoh karena mau memakan makanan kambing ini. Argh!' gumam Kyuhyun masih menguyahnya. Sesekali ia melirik Donghae.

"Bagaimana? Enak?" tanya Donghae yang juga sedang memakan saladnya.

Kyuhyun sedikit terbelalak. Dengan mulut yang penuh salad Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. 'Aku harus mencari cara untuk membuang makanan kambing ini' Kyuhyun mulai berpikir.

Kyuhyun sedikit menunduk dan melihat kolong meja mereka. Dengan sengaja, Kyuhyun menjatuhkan sendok miliknya ke bawah mejanya.

"Mm?" Kyuhyun menunduk, berpura-pura terkejut. Donghae hanya menatapnya bingung karena sejak tadi Kyuhyun belum menelan salad dimulutnya.

Tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi Kyuhyun membungkuk, tangan kanannya mengambil sendok yang terjatuh sementara mulutnya langsung membuang salad yang sejak tadi dikunyanhnya.

"Cih~ Benar-benar makanan kurang ajar! Mengotori lidahku saja" ujar Kyuhyun berbisik begitu kepalanya masuk kedalam meja dan tidak terlihat Donghae.

Kyuhyun kembali bangkit. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya, kedua tangannya mengelus-elus rambutnya kedepan. Donghae hanya tersenyum. Laki-laki itu memperhatikan Kyuhyun lagi.

'Hajima! Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Jebal~' Kyuhyun mulai ketakutan dengan tatapan Donghae yang seakan benar-benar menyukainya.

Kyuhyun memilih untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan melihat sekeliling ruangan itu. Tempat yang cukup romantis untuk sepasang kekasih berlawanan jenis, bukan sesama jenis seperti yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

"Kau terlihat gugup sekali malam ini.."

"Mm? Ah.. Aniyeyo.."

Donghae tersenyum. Perlahan, tangan Donghae yang berada diatas meja mulai mendekat pada tangan Kyuhyun. Donghae menyentuh punggung tangan Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya. Kyuhyun yang masih terbilang cukup muda memiliki tangan yang putih dan cukup halus, mirip dengan Ahra. Yang membedakan hanyalah jari-jari tangan Kyuhyun yang panjang.

Kyuhyun terbelalak saat tangannya digenggam oleh Donghae. Ia melirik Donghae ragu. 'Aaaa~! Rasanya ingin mati saja daripada digenggam dengan mesra oleh seorang laki-laki!'

"Ahra-ya, sebelumnya aku minta maaf, saat liburan kemarin aku tidak menepati janjiku" kata Donghae setelah menghabiskan makanannya.

"Janji?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke rumahku dan mengenalkanmu pada orang tuaku" kata Donghae.

Kyuhyun sedikit terbelalak. 'Kenapa orang ini berani sekali mengajak Ahra bertemu orang tuanya, menjadi pacar saja belum' gumam Kyuhyun.

"Ti..tidak apa-apa, aku tau kau sibuk" kata Kyuhyun lembut.

Donghae menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Aku tidak sibuk" jawabnya.

"Mana mungkin aku sibuk disaat liburan" tawa Donghae pelan. "Aku..hanya belum siap. Karena aku sendiri belum berani jujur padamu"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi. 'Sebenarnya apa maksudnya? Hmm~ jika ia menjadi kakak iparku mungkin aku tidak akan tahan berbicara dengannya' gumam Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku akan jujur kali ini" kata Donghae serius. "Mungkin kau tau, semua orang yang saling mencintai pasti akan berpacaran. Geurae?"

'Andwae! Jangan bilang dia mau menjadikan aku sebagai…' Kyuhyun mulai panik.

"Tapi aku tidak akan seperti itu.." kata Donghae kemudian.

'Fiuh~'

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega. Ia sudah mengira bahwa Donghae akan menjadikannya pacar. Namun perkiraannya salah.

'Ah~ hampir saja aku mati berdiri' gumam Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Tapi… kau bersedia untuk menjadi tunanganku?"

'Aaaaaaaaaa~~~!' Kyuhyun berteriak dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC^^

Nahloh.. Kyuhyun dijadiin tunangan si abang ikan yang amat-sangat ganteng (author lg tergila-gila ama bang Hae kkk~) Diterima ga nih?

Reviewnya ya readers~

.


	6. Chapter 5

**Cooking! Cooking!**

By Kimmy

.

Cho Kyuhyun (N), Lee Sungmin (Y), Cho Ahra (Y), Kim Heechul (Y), Lee Donghae (N)

.

Genderswitch

.

Romance NC 21+, Comedy -maybe- *mian kalo garing^^*

.

.

.

.

.

PART 5

.

_PART SEBELUMNYA_

"Kau bersedia untuk menjadi tunanganku?"

'Aaaaaaaaaa~~~!' Kyuhyun berteriak dalam hati.

.

.

.

-0o0-

.

.

.

'Pertanyaan konyol apa itu?!'

Kyuhyun menggeram, berteriak, bahkan menggulingkan diri dalam hatinya. Ia tak menyangka Donghae akan menjadikannya sebagai tunangan. Meski ucapan itu ditujukan pada Ahra, tetap saja Kyuhyun bingung setengah mati untuk menjawabnya. Kyuhyun tidak tau apa yang harus ia jawab untuk mewakilkan perasaan Ahra pada Donghae.

"Tu..tunangan?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu.

Donghae hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia mengangkat tangan Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi digenggamnya. Perlahan, Donghae mencium punggung tangan Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Kyuhyun semakin terbelalak dibuatnya.

'Kuat! Aku harus kuat! Ta..tapi~ Aaaargh! ingin sekali aku berteriak dan menendang habis-habisan laki-laki ini!' gumam Kyuhyun dengan geram bercampur panik dan ketakutan.

"Mungkin ini terlalu cepat. Tapi, aku benar-benar serius mencintaimu."

"Ng?" Kyuhyun menatap Donghae dengan mata bulatnya.

"Aku berjanji akan menjadi lelaki yang terbaik untukmu. Dengan kau menjadi tunanganku, kau hanya akan mencintaiku, begitu juga aku. Aku juga berjanji akan membahagiakanmu" kata Donghae.

Tangan Kyuhyun kini digenggam dengan kedua tangan Donghae. Kyuhyun semakin sulit untuk menarik nafas. Kyuhyun menarik tangannya. Bisa-bisa ia mati berdiri karena ketakutan dengan ucapan Donghae yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Ada apa Ahra?" tanya Donghae ketika Kyuhyun melepas tangannya.

"Ng… Tunggu sebentar. A..aku.. akan kembali lagi" Kyuhyun segera berdiri dan berjalan dengan sedikit terburu-buru.

Donghae hanya diam ditempat. Ia berharap bisa mendapatkan jawaban yang berujung baik. Mungkin Ahra terkejut dengan ucapannya, Donghae sadar Ahra pasti sedang kebingungan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

Kyuhyun berhenti tepat didepan dua pintu toilet yang bertulisan 'pria' dan 'wanita'. Kyuhyun melirik pada pintu toilet laki-laki, saat ia akan masuk seorang laki-laki keluar dan menatapnya dengan kebingungan. 'Ah lupa! Aku ini perempuan' gumam Kyuhyun berdecak. Mau tidak mau Kyuhyun masuk ke toilet perempuan.

Kyuhyun langsung masuk kedalam satu pintu toilet yang kosong. Ia duduk diatas kloset yang tertutup dan mengeluarkan handphonenya. Satu-satunya yang harus ia lakukan hanya memberitahukan berita ini pada Ahra.

_ "Yeoboseyo?"_

Kyuhyun mengelus dadanya saat mendengar Ahra menjawab teleponnya.

"Noona!"

_ "Ah~ lagi-lagi mengeluh. Ada apa lagi?"_

"Gawat! Bahaya!"

_"Jangan membuatku panik. Kau tidak membakar dapur karena tidak bisa menyalakan kompor kan?"_ tanya Ahra.

"Ini lebih bahaya dari sebuah kompor meledak.." kata Kyuhyun. "Donghae! Donghae!"

_ "Bagaimana kau tau Donghae?"_

"Ah! Jangan membahas itu. Donghae mengira aku adalah kau dan sekarang ia mengajakku makan malam" kata Kyuhyun.

"_Jinjja? Ah! Aku ingin sekali makan malam dengannya"_ kata Ahra yang merindukan Donghae.

"Ada yang lebih penting!" kata Kyuhyun. "Dia melamarku! Ah, Ani.. maksudku ia melamarmu! Aku harus bagaimana?!"

Seketika itu Ahra tidak menjawab. Sudah pasti Ahra sangat terkejut dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Cukup lama Kyuhyun menunggu, Ahra belum menjawabnya dan membuat Kyuhyun semakin panik.

"Noona! Aku harus jawab apa?!" teriak Kyuhyun geram.

_ "Donghae.. me..lamarku?"_

"Ne! Katakan sesuatu noona! Aku bingung" kata Kyuhyun hampir frustasi.

_"Aku tidak rela jika kau yang menjawab lamaran itu!"_ kata Ahra.

"Aku juga tidak mau menjawabnya! Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

_ "Katakan kalau kau adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Aku tidak mau ia salah sangka padamu"_ kata Ahra.

"Kau gila? maksudmu aku harus melepas wig ini ditengah banyak orang? Aku berada di café sekarang! Tidak mungkin aku melakukan hal itu"

_ "Aih~ benar juga.. bagaimana ya.."_

"Ayolah, cari solusi yang tidak membuatku mati berdiri lagi" pinta Kyuhyun.

_ "Hmm~ kau selalu saja membuat masalah" _ujar Ahra menghela nafas.

"Yang membuat masalah itu kau! Cho Ahra!" Kyuhyun semakin geram dibuatnya. "Kalau saja Donghae tidak menyukaimu, aku tidak akan mendapat masalah seperti ini"

_"Kau ini bisanya menyalahkan aku!"_

"Cepat cari jalan keluarnya!"

_ "Aku sedang berpikir! Karena itu kau diam, cerewet!" _omel Ahra.

Kini Kyuhyun dan Ahra sama-sama diam. Kyuhyun mulai menahan emosinya agar tidak meledak karena panik dengan kejadian langka ini. Ia juga ikut memikirkan cara agar ia tidak lagi mati berdiri didepan Donghae.

"Aha! Aku tau!" Kyuhyun memetik jarinya ketika sebuah ide melintas dipikirannya. "Kau telepon saja Donghae dan jelaskan semuanya. Dengan begitu, besok aku akan temui Donghae dan mengatakan kalau aku adalah dongsaengmu, eotte-o?"

_"Apa Donghae tidak akan marah padamu?"_ Tanya Ahra ragu.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku bisa atasi itu sebagai sesama laki-laki. Lagipula, kulihat ia sangat menyukaimu, noona"

_ "Aih~ jangan buat aku tersipu Kyu.."_

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. 'Ah~ dasar centil' gumam Kyuhyun.

Ahra dan Kyuhyun menyetujui ide dadakan itu. Setelah menutup teleponnya, Kyuhyun keluar dari toilet.

Ia memasang mata dengan hati-hati, ia berjaga-jaga agar Donghae tidak menemuinya keluar dari toilet. Kyuhyun berniat untuk pulang ke asrama dan membiarkan Ahra menjelaskan semuanya pada Donghae melalui telepon.

Sementara itu Donghae masih diam ditempat, ia mengetukkan kakinya agar tidak gugup lagi. Tiba-tiba handphonenya bergetar, Donghae melihat Ahra menelponnya.

"Yeoboseyo?" jawab Donghae.

_ "Do..Donghae ah~"_

"Kau dimana? Lama sekali di toilet?" Tanya Donghae tersenyum.

Donghae mendengarkan baik-baik apa yang dibicarakan oleh Ahra dari telepon. Matanya semakin membulat dan dahinya mengerut begitu mendengar cerita dari Ahra.

.

.

"Huh~"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas begitu ia masuk kedalam kamarnya. Kyuhyun mengunci kamarnya dari dalam kemudian membalikkan badan. Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak ketika melihat Sungmin yang sedang tidur diatas ranjangnya ditemani beberapa buku resep disekelilingnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

'Sepertinya Sungmin sudah tidur.' Gumam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin sejenak, ia memastikan Sungmin sudah benar-benar tertidur. Iapun membuka wignya dan mengacak rambutnya yang sedikit berkeringat karena kegerahan. Kyuhyun menaruh wignya dimeja belajar secara sembarang. Kemudian menghampiri Sungmin.

Ia duduk disisi ranjang Sungmin. Tak ada yang ia lakukan selain memperhatikan wajah polos nan cantik itu. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum.

"Memandangmu seperti ini membuatku senang tapi juga gugup. Apa aku benar-benar menyukaimu?" kata Kyuhyun sedikit berbisik agar tidak membangunkan Sungmin.

"Apa jadinya kalau kau tau aku adalah Cho Kyuhyun? Apa kau akan menendang dan mengusirku dengan tidak manusiawi? Atau…" Kyuhyun melirik sejenak pada tangan Sungmin lalu memegangnya dengan sangat perlahan. Ia tidak melihat reaksi Sungmin sama sekali. Itu tandanya Sungmin benar-benar terlelap.

"Atau kau berbalik menyukaiku?" lanjut Kyuhyun tersenyum miring. "Asal kau tau, aku ini laki-laki yang tampan. Kau harus berpikir keras untuk menolakku" ujarnya terkekeh sambil membanggakan diri dengan segala kepercayadiriannya (read: kepedeannya).

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan Sungmin perlahan. Ia memperhatikan reaksi wajah Sungmin yang tidak juga berubah. Perlahan ia mengecup punggung tangan Sungmin. Hal yang sama seperti pada saat Donghae mencium punggung tangannya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Setelah itu Kyuhyun membantu membereskan buku-buku resep yang berserakan di ranjang Sungmin. Ia menumpuk buku-buku itu dengan rapi diatas meja belajar Sungmin. Kyuhyun kembali melirik Sungmin dan tersenyum manis.

"Jaljayo~" ujarnya.

.

.

-0o0-

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berada dikelas yang sama. Hari itu Kyuhyun terlihat lebih waspada, ia takut melihat Donghae yang kemarin malam ia tinggalkan begitu saja. Kyuhyun merasa bersalah telah meninggalkan Donghae, namun disisi lain Kyuhyun sengaja membiarkan Ahra menelpon Donghae untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

Saat ini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masuk pelajaran Jungsoo seonsaengnim. Guru yang satu ini lebih senang mengajar sambil mempraktekkan ilmu yang diberikannya. Sebuah kesialan baru bagi Kyuhyun karena ia sama sekali tidak bersahabat dengan semua alat dapur.

Beruntungnya, Jungsoo seonsaengnim membagi mereka dalam beberapa kelompok yang terdiri dari dua orang. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuhyun langsung menarik Sungmin untuk menjadi anggota kelompoknya.

'Tentu saja aku akan memilih Sungmin dibandingkan Heechul. Sepertinya memasak bersama Sungmin menyenangkan' gumam Kyuhyun tersenyum. Kyuhyun memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk bisa lebih dekat dengan Sungmin.

"Baiklah anak-anak! Sekarang kalian harus membuat makanan yang sudah saya tuliskan resepnya. Kerjakan dengan baik. Tim yang terbaik dengan rasa yang lezat akan mendapatkan nilai plus!" kata Jungsoo seonsaengnim sambil mengelilingi meja-meja yang sudah dihuni oleh kelompok memasak.

"Kita pasti bisa!" bisik Sungmin tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin dan ikut tersenyum. 'Aih~ manisnya~ Kau membuatku semakin bersemangat meski aku tidak bisa memasak' gombal Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Saya tidak akan memberi waktu, tapi saya berharap kalian mampu mengumpulkan hasilnya sebelum jam pelajaran berakhir" kata Jungsoo seonsaengnim.

Jungsoo memberi aba-aba untuk mulai memasak. Setelah bel ditangannya dibunyikan, para pelajar mulai bergerak untuk memasak. Banyak dari mereka yang membicarakan pembagian tugas terlebih dulu setelah itu baru memasak. Kyuhyun sedikit panik karena ini pertama kalinya ia mengikuti kelas praktek masak. Kyuhyun membaca resep itu baik-baik lalu mulai membantu Sungmin mengikuti langkah-langkah didalamnya.

"Ahra, kau bisa potong daging ayam itu" kata Sungmin sementara ia sedang membersihkan wortel dan sayuran lainnya.

'Memotong ayam? Bagaimana caranya..' gumam Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya.

"Potong bagian dadanya saja.." kata Sungmin lagi.

"Araseo~" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Ia mulai mengambil pisau besar dan mengambil ayam yang masih utuh dari sebuah kotak plastik. Kyuhyun mengangkat ayam itu dan memperhatikannya sejenak. Ia memutar ayam itu berkali-kali namun wajahnya tetap saja kebingungan.

'Yang mana bagian dada? Kenapa bentuknya tidak ada yang menonjol? Ah~ menyusahkan sekali' Baru-baru memulai Kyuhyun sudah mengeluh. Yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan hanya memperhatikan ayam yang masih utuh dengan kulitnya yang merah muda.

"Sudah?" tanya Sungmin menoleh pekerjaan Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba Sungmin tertawa. "Kenapa malah memperhatikan ayamnya?" tanya Sungmin. Ia menaruh wortel dan sayur-sayuran lainnya yang sudah bersih dalam sebuah mangkuk besar.

"Sini, aku saja yang potong" Sungmin memegang ayam itu ditangan Kyuhyun. Namun secepatnya Kyuhyun menarik ayam itu kembali. Ia menaruh diatas papan kayu untuk memotong ayam itu.

"Aku bisa" kata Kyuhyun berbohong. Ia kembali memutar-mutar ayam tersebut. Sementara Sungmin hanya diam sambil menertawakannya.

"Hahaha… sejak kapan seorang Cho Ahra tidak bisa memotong dada ayam" kata Sungmin menggoda Kyuhyun.

'Hmm~ Bukannya tidak bisa memotong, hanya saja bentuk dada ayam tidak sama seperti dadamu!' gumam Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin sambil memperhatikan ayam itu dan dada Sungmin bergantian.

GLEK!

Kyuhyun menelan ludah ketika ia mulai memperhatikan dada Sungmin lebih lama. Dada yang bulat dan cukup besar itu membuat Kyuhyun sedikit melamun. Pikiran tidak sehatnya kembali menyelimuti otak Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Melamun lagi?!"

"Ah?! Ng~ mian Sungmin ah, sepertinya aku saja yang mengurus sayurannya. Kau yang mengambil alih ayam ini" ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum damai.

Sungmin menggeleng. Ia tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum. 'Tidak biasanya Ahra seperti ini. Biasanya ia sangat senang memotong daging ayam' gumam Sungmin. Namun ia tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bertukar tempat. Kini Kyuhyun berhadapan dengan macam-macam sayur seperti wortel, brokoli, kol, selada, paprika merah dan hijau serta tomat. 'Baiklah, sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan dengan sayuran bodoh ini' gumam Kyuhyun berkacak pinggang.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin. Kini perempuan itu sedang memotongi daging ayam itu. Sungmin memotongnya dengan sangat rapi agar bentuk daging itu sempurna sesuai keinginannya. Setelah memotong daging, Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun disebelahnya.

"Ini dipotong semua?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne, kau potong semuanya lalu kau seasoning" kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya. 'seasoning? Bahasa planet apa itu?' gumam Kyuhyun. Ia kembali menggaruk kepalanya lalu mengangguk perlahan.

Kyuhyun meraih beberapa sayuran sehat yang berada di sebuah mangkuk besar kemudian menaruhnya di papan kayu. Ia mengambil pisau kecil lalu mulai memotong satu persatu sayuran sesuai permintaan Sungmin. Sesekali Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang sedang melumuri daging ayamnya dengan bumbu yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya. Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

'Wajahmu manis sekali.. Apa aku bisa melihatmu memasak seperti ini setiap hari di masa depan?' gumam Kyuhyun mulai berkhayal.

Saat Kyuhyun sedang memperhatikan Sungmin, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menjerit kaget.

"Aw!"

Sontak Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun. Ia langsung mencuci tangannya dan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang memegangi jari telunjuknya. Saking asiknya memperhatikan Sungmin, Kyuhyun harus merelakan jarinya teriris pisau. Kyuhyun sedikit panik ketika melihat darah yang mulai keluar dari lukanya.

"Omo! Kau berdarah?" tanya Sungmin ikut terkejut.

Ia langsung meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan menghisap jari telunjuk Kyuhyun yang panjang. Kyuhyun terdiam dibuatnya. Ia melirik Sungmin yang kini sedang menghisap jari telunjuknya. Perasaannya semakin tidak karuan.

'Ah~ kenapa tiba-tiba aku merinding' gumam Kyuhyun. Ia hanya diam dan memperhatikan Sungmin yang sedang mengemut jari telunjuknya yang terluka. 'Lidah Sungmin lembut sekali. Hii~ pantas saja aku merinding seperti ini' Kyuhyun mulai tertawa geli.

"Nan gwaenchanhayo.." Setelah cukup lama, Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan tangannya dari bibir Sungmin.

"Kau harus cuci tanganmu" kata Sungmin. "lain kali hati-hati, Ahra-ya"

"N..ne" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Ia kembali mengambil pisau dan memotong sayurannya. Kyuhyun mengumpulkan potongan-potongan sayuran itu dipiring yang kecil yang berbeda-beda agar tidak tercampur.

"Sudah selesai.." kata Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah seasoning?"

"Mwo?"

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun lalu terkekeh. "Kau ini kenapa Ahra? Tidak biasanya kaku seperti ini di dapur" ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya diam.

"Nih.." Sungmin memberikan tempat garam, gula, dan lada pada Kyuhyun. "Kau tambahkan bumbu-bumbu ini. Kau perkirakan saja takarannya"

'Aish! Mana aku tau bagaimana cara memberikan bumbu pada sayuran mentah ini' gumam Kyuhyun mengeluh. Namun kepalanya mengangguk bertanda mengerti.

Sungmin kembali pada pekerjaannya. Ia memanaskan olive oil didalam frying pan, setelah terasa panas iapun memasukkan daging ayam yang sudah dilumuri bumbu buatannya kedalam frying pan.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak, ia melirik Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Disaat yang bersamaan Kyuhyun langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya. Rupanya sejak tadi Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin. Perempuan itu melihat Kyuhyun dengan wajah heran. Kyuhyun menjadi sedikit kaku karena tertangkap sedang memperhatikan Sungmin. Namun ia berusaha tetap tenang sambil menimbang-nimbang garam dan lada serta gula untuk bumbu sayur-sayuran yang akan dipanggang. Sesekali Kyuhyun kembali melirik Sungmin dan lagi-lagi tertangkap oleh mata Sungmin.

'Ahra aneh sekali, kenapa dia? Memperhatikan aku seperti itu..' gumam Sungmin sedikit ketakutan. Sungmin merasa tatapan tadi seperti tatapan seorang laki-laki yang sedang menyukainya.

"Sudah.. lalu diapakan makanan ini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Eh?" Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya. "Kau nyalakan kompor satunya lalu ambil panggangan. Panggang sayuran itu sebentar" kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia mengerjakan apa yang diperintahkan Sungmin. Sementara Sungmin masih saja memperhatikan Kyuhyun. 'Benar-benar aneh… Sebenarnya Ahra kenapa' gumam Sungmin bingung.

Kyuhyun melakukan tugasnya dengan senang hati. Sesekali ia mencuri-curi pandang lagi, namun kali ini Sungmin tidak melihatnya karena Sungmin melakukan hal lain. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang, kegiatan memasaknya yang kaku menjadi lebih menyenangkan karena Sungmin. Sudah beberapa hari ini Kyuhyun terbiasa untuk mencuri-curi pandang. Bahkan saat di asrama, saat Sungmin tidurpun Kyuhyun masih memperhatikan Sungmin.

.

.

.

Dua jam kemudian.

Kelas Jungsoo seonsaengnim akhirnya berakhir. Sebelum bel dibunyikan para pelajar dari masing-masing kelompok sudah menyiapkan sebuah masakan duplikasi milik Jungsoo yang menjadi materi pembelajaran hari ini. Makanan tersebut adalah chicken fillet with grilled vegetables. Jungsoo memberikan gambaran untuk para calon chef untuk bisa mengkombinasi sayuran dengan makanan berjenis protein agar menjadi makanan yang sehat.

Akhirnya Jungsoo seonsaengnim mencicipi satu persatu masakan mereka. Sungmin berdiri disebelah Kyuhyun sambil mengaitkan kedua tangannya berharap masakan dirinya dan Kyuhyun mendapat nilai plus, sementara Kyuhyun terlihat lebih santai dengan tangannya yang dilipat.

"Ini masakan kalian?" tanya Jungsoo.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mengubah posisi berdiri mereka menjadi siap siaga. Keduanya mengangguk.

"Ne, seonsaengnim" jawab Sungmin.

Jungsoo mencicipi masakan itu dengan seksama. Ia merasakan rasa masakan itu dengan sangat detail.

'Sok serius sekali. Kalau tidak suka bilang saja..' gerutu Kyuhyun saat melihat wajah Jungsoo seonsaengnim yang berpura-pura serius seperti dalam kompetisi _Masterchef Korea_.

"Kalian memang hebat. Masakan kalian yang terbaik." Ucap Jungsoo seonsaengnim tersenyum.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling bertatapan. Sungmin tersenyum senang karena berhasil mendapatkan nilai plus berkat masakannya, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun yang telah bersusah payah menguras tenaganya untuk memotong sayur-sayuran dan memanggangnya.

"Kita berhasil!" Sungmin mengangkat kedua tangannya dan berhigh-five ria bersama Kyuhyun.

"Kau yang hebat.." kata Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus.

Sungmin terdiam ketika melihat senyuman yang tidak biasa. 'Lagi-lagi aneh. Kenapa senyuman Ahra berbeda dari biasanya..' Sungmin mulai merasakan hawa mencurigakan dari sosok Ahra. Senyuman Ahra yang satu ini bukan seperti senyuman Ahra yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

Setelah kelas berakhir, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin diikuti Heechul keluar bersama-sama. Mereka berjalan dikoridor yang sepi menuju lobby dan bermaksud untuk pulang ke asrama. Hari ini Kyuhyun, Sungmin maupun Heechul hanya mengikuti dua kelas, yaitu kelas Jandi seonsaengnim dan Jungsoo seonsaengnim.

"Ahra, Sungmin, hari ini kalian harus ikut aku" kata Heechul. "Ada yang ingin kuceritakan" kata Heechul.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Tiba-tiba muncul Donghae yang menghadang mereka bertiga. Kyuhyun terbelalak saat melihat Donghae dihadapannya.

"Dong…hae?" tanya Kyuhyun gugup.

"Bisa aku berbicara dengan Ahra sebentar?" tanya Donghae pada ketiganya.

"Tentu saja.." Sungmin hanya tersenyum, ia mengira Donghae akan mengajak Ahra berkencan lagi. "Ahra, kau harus menyusul ke kamar Heechul nanti" kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Sungmin dan Heechul meninggalkan mereka berdua. Donghae menarik Kyuhyun kebawah tangga yang tidak akan ada orang yang melewatinya. Kyuhyun hanya diam. Ia sangat ketakutan, apalagi ekspresi wajah Donghae terlihat tidak ramah.

"Aku ingin bicara sesuatu" kata Donghae. "kau jangan berpura-pura lagi"

Kyuhyun hanya diam. "Bi..bicara apa?"

Donghae mendorong Kyuhyun hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding. Kyuhyun terkejut. 'Apa jangan-jangan Donghae… marah? Ah! Mati aku!' gumam Kyuhyun ketakutan.

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam. Ia semakin mendekatkan dirinya hingga Kyuhyun tidak bisa lari darinya. "Kau…?!"

Kyuhyun semakin ketakutan. Iapun segera berlutut sambil menunduk dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Mianhaeyo jebal, hyung!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC ^^

Nahloh, nahloh! Donghae marah.. Gimana nasib Kyuhyun?

.

Gomawo saran-sarannya ya, mian klo partnya pendek, abis bingung klo panjang2, tp next part aku coba panjangin ^^

buat NCnya aku delay gpp kan? soalnya msh bulan puasa ^^

Jangan lupa abis baca tinggalin review yang banyak~


	7. Chapter 6

**Cooking! Cooking!**

By Kimmy

.

Cho Kyuhyun (N), Lee Sungmin (Y), Cho Ahra (Y), Kim Heechul (Y), Lee Donghae (N)

.

Genderswitch

.

Romance NC 21+, Comedy -maybe- *mian kalo garing^^*

.

.

.

.

.

.

PART 6

.

Note : Aku sengaja publish ini abis buka puasa, kalian jangan baca sebelum buka puasa ya #pesandariKyuMin. Disini blm ada adegan NC sih tapi omongan mereka yang ga bisa disaring(?) *salahin para cast ya readers* hihi.. selamat membaca^^

.

_PART SEBELUMNYA_

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam. Ia semakin mendekatkan dirinya hingga Kyuhyun tidak bisa lari darinya. "Kau…?!"

Kyuhyun semakin ketakutan. Iapun segera berlutut sambil menunduk dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Mianhae.. Mianhaeyo jebal, hyung!"

.

.

.

-0o0-

.

.

.

Donghae mengerutkan dahi begitu melihat Kyuhyun berlutut dihadapannya. Ia hanya diam tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Mianhae.." Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun meminta maaf. Saking ketakutannya, suara bass Kyuhyun keluar begitu saja. Kyuhyun tidak menyadari bahwa ia mengeluarkan suara aslinya.

Donghae ikut berjongkok dan memegang bahu Kyuhyun. Ia membawa Kyuhyun berdiri. Kyuhyun menenggak perlahan, melihat wajah Donghae yang ditakuti.

"Kenapa minta maaf?" tanya Donghae.

"Kau…marah padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun, kini ia berbicara dengan suara aslinya.

Donghae memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun dengan seksama, kemudian ia membuka wig Kyuhyun perlahan. Ia sedikit terkejut mendapati perawakan asli Kyuhyun yang ternyata adalah seorang laki-laki.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam dan menunduk malu. 'Ah! Tamat riwayatku ditangan laki-laki ini. Lengan kekarnya pasti bersiap untuk memukulku. Eomma jebalyo!' Kyuhyun benar-benar ketakutan dengan sikap Donghae.

"Kau…"

"Araseo, hyung. Mianhaeyo, jeongmal mianhaeyo~" Kyuhyun memohon.

Donghae tertawa kecil. Sikap itu membuat Kyuhyun menjadi heran seketika. 'Kenapa dia malah tertawa?' gumam Kyuhyun.

"Kau tau…"

"Anio" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Aku belum selesai bicara" kata Donghae. Ia menepuk bahu Kyuhyun kemudian menepuk kedua pipi Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang sangat amat damai. "Kau akan menjadi calon adik iparku!" kata Donghae tersenyum.

"Mwo?"

Donghae mengangguk. Tanpa basa-basi Donghae langsung memeluk Kyuhyun. Donghae mengacak rambut belakang Kyuhyun dengan gemas sambil tersenyum senang. Sementara Kyuhyun masih kebingungan.

"Chamkamanyo!" Kyuhyun melepas pelukan Donghae. "Maksudmu, Ahra sudah menceritakan semuanya padamu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne, kemarin malam Ahra menjelaskan semuanya dan menerima lamaranku!" kata Donghae.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu tersenyum. "Chukkaeyo, hyung! Wah.. aku tidak sabar mempunyai kakak ipar" kata Kyuhyun ikut senang.

Donghae kembali mengacak rambut Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. "Gomawoyo! Aih~ Mianhae Kyu, kemarin.. aku tidak sengaja mencium..tanganmu"

Kyuhyun sedikit menunduk malu. "Gwaenchanhayo. Aku tau kau bermaksud lakukan itu pada Ahra noona" kata Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa lakukan ini? Kau keterlaluan, hampir aku melamar orang yang salah" kata Donghae menyenggol bahu Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun duduk ditempat duduk besi yang terdapat dibawah tangga itu. Sekarang ini ia bisa duduk dengan mengangkang, karena ia sudah menjadi dirinya sendiri dihadapan Donghae.

"Ini semua rencana Ahra noona. Ia menyuruhku untuk menggantikannya disaat ia ikut kontes modeling diluar kota" jelas Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau mau?" tanya Donghae.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. "I..itu karena kecelakaan kecil"ujar Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Kecelakaan kecil?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. 'Aaah~ bagaimana menceritakannya ya.. mana mungkin aku bilang kalau Ahra noona menemukan DVD yadongku dan mengancam akan laporkan hal itu pada eomma? Bisa-bisa Donghae menertawakanku habis-habisan' gumam Kyuhyun.

"Mma.. maksudku, aku melakukan kesalahan dan sebagai gantinya Ahra menyuruhku untuk menjadi dirinya selama dua bulan" kata Kyuhyun.

Donghae mengangguk pelan. "Jadi sudah satu minggu ini kau menyamar sebagai Ahra? Dan belum ada yang menyadari hal itu kecuali aku?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Luar biasa! Kau adik iparku yang luar biasa"

Kyuhyun mengendus. "Apanya yang luar biasa, setiap malam aku harus meminum obat migraine karena wig sial ini"

"Untung saja wajahmu sangat mirip dengan Ahra, kalau tidak mungkin kau sudah ketahuan" kata Donghae terkekeh.

"Anio, aku tidak mau dikatakan mirip dengan Ahra. Aku ini laki-laki dan jauh lebih tampan" katanya membela diri.

"Tapi wajah kalian benar-benar mirip. Aku saja tidak menyangka kalau kau laki-laki" kata Donghae.

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa kecil. Keduanya saling menertawakan diri masing-masing. Jika dipikir-pikir keduanya sama-sama bodoh. Donghae terlalu bodoh hingga tidak menyadari bahwa sebenarnya Ahra adalah palsu, sementara Kyuhyun terlalu bodoh karena mau menuruti ancaman Ahra padahal itu hanya akal-akalan noonanya agar bisa mengikuti kontes modeling di luar kota.

"Kyuhyun ah, bagaimana perasaanmu saat makan malam denganku?" tanya Donghae.

Kyuhyun terbelalak. 'kenapa ia menanyakan hal itu? Ahh aku mulai merasakan hawa-hawa mengerikan' gumam Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Melamun saja!" Donghae menepuk Kyuhyun.

"Eoh? Ra..rasanya? Mm.. lebih menegangkan dibandingkan menonton film yadong" kata Kyuhyun.

Donghae terkekeh. "Kau doyan menontonnya? Kukira aku saja yang suka"

Kyuhyun melirik Donghae sambil mengerutkan dahinya. "Maksudmu… kau suka menontonnya juga?"

"Tentu saja! Laki-laki mana yang tidak suka menonton film seperti itu" ujar Donghae dengan polosnya.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak sambil memperhatikan Donghae. 'Tak kusangka laki-laki ini mesum juga' gumam Kyuhyun ngeri.

"Ternyata kau punya otak yang sama denganku" ujar Kyuhyun.

Donghae hanya tertawa mendengarkan ucapan Kyuhyun. Donghae dan Kyuhyun saling mengakrabkan diri dibawah tangga itu agar tidak ada siapapun yang mendengarkan perbincangan mereka. Donghae adalah orang yang sangat ramah, Kyuhyun menyadari itu sejak ia masih menyamar sebagai Ahra didepan Donghae. Begitu juga dengan Donghae, ia menganggap Kyuhyun adalah calon adik ipar yang menarik dan ramah padanya.

.

.

-0o0-

.

.

Clek!

Heechul dan Sungmin yang sedang asik berbincang-bincang menoleh pada seseorang yang membuka pintu.

"Ahra! Kau darimana saja?" tanya Heechul begitu melihat seseorang masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Heechul dan Sungmin sedang duduk disebuah karpet merah milik Heechul dengan ditemani beberapa cemilan dan teh. Kyuhyun menepati janjinya untuk menemui mereka di kamar Heechul saat Ryeowook tidak ada.

"Kau lama sekali" timpal Sungmin memakan beberapa permen coklat berwarna-warni.

"Mianhaeyo~" Kyuhyun langsung duduk bersila disebelah Sungmin.

"Apa yang Donghae bicarakan padamu?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Anio, tidak penting" Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Ey~ ayolah, kalian sudah resmi berpacaran?" goda Sungmin menyenggol bahu Ahra.

"A..anio, Donghae hanya bicara tentang resep yang baru kita dapatkan dari Jungsoo seonsaengnim" jawab Kyuhyun bohong.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae telah berjanji untuk merahasiakan tentang status Donghae dan Ahra yang bertunangan. Mereka hanya tidak ingin orang-orang membicarakan mereka. Donghae ingin Ahra -asli- yang memberitahukan hal itu pada teman-temannya.

"Yang benar?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Aih~ jangan bahas Donghae lagi" Kyuhyun berpura-pura malu. Ia menutup mulutnya dan menunduk.

Sungmin dan Heechul tertipu dengan akting -menjijikan- Kyuhyun yang pura-pura tersipu malu itu. Merekapun kembali menyantap cemilan yang sudah Heechul sediakan dihadapan mereka.

"Bagus kau datang sekarang, Ahra. Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin kuceritakan pada kalian" kata Heechul duduk berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Kau sudah katakan itu sejak seminggu lalu tapi kau tak pernah bercerita" ujar Sungmin santai sambil mengemut permen coklatnya.

"Aku akan bercerita sekarang"

"Memangnya cerita apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun ikut penasaran. 'Pasti cerita tidak penting, ah~ membosankan saja perempuan ini' gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Tapi kalian janji tidak akan beritahu ini pada siapapun. Ini rahasia kita bertiga" Kata Heechul.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mengangguk. Heechul merapatkan duduknya pada kedua orang dihadapannya.

"Kau tau pacarku, Hangeng?" tanya Heechul.

"Si koki china itu?" tanya Sungmin.

Heechul mengangguk. "Aku menghabiskan liburan kemarin bersamanya di sebuah penginapan dekat pantai. Pemandangan sekeliling penginapan itu indah sekali. Hangeng benar-benar laki-laki yang romantis" kata Heechul.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. 'Benar kan? Ia pasti akan cerita tentang liburannya. Ah~ apa yang perlu dirahasiakan' gumam Kyuhyun bosan.

"Apanya yang harus dirahasiakan? Aku juga bisa temukan pemandangan pantai yang bagus" kata Sungmin mengendus.

Kyuhyun mengangguk bertanda menyetujui ucapan Sungmin. 'Benarkan? Sungmin saja berkata itu tidak menarik..' kata Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam hati.

"Aish! Dengarkan dulu ceritaku" kata Heechul. "Dan.. kalian tau apa yang kami lakukan?"

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi, mereka saling bertatapan sejenak lalu menggeleng. Heechul mengendus menanggapi jawaban Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Kalian jangan bodoh! Masa kalian tidak tau apa yang aku dan Hangeng lakukan?" tanya Heechul. Lagi-lagi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menggeleng tidak paham.

"this and that.."

Sungmin terdiam. Ia berpikir sejenak dan mengingat apa maksud perkataan Heechul. Sungmin terbelalak ketika menyadari ucapan Heechul yang mengarah pada perbuatan 'intim' itu.

"Mm..maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin.

Heechul hanya mengangguk.

"K..kau? sudah…" Sungmin terbelalak kaget.

Sementara Kyuhyun hanya menatap kedua perempuan itu dengan bingung. "Kalian ini bicara apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Suasana serius yang sedikit mencekam antara mereka bertiga sirna ketika mereka mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang terlampau bodoh. Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun sambil menghela nafas pasrah.

"This and that! Kau tak mengerti Ahra?" tanya Sungmin. "berhubungan...itu, melakukan... itu"

Untung saja Kyuhyun memiliki otak mesum yang sangat akut dibandingkan Sungmin dan Heechul. Otak Kyuhyun langsung bekerja cepat mencerna ucapan Sungmin. Ia ikut terbelalak ketika menyadari perbincangan perempuan-perempuan penggila gossip itu. Kyuhyun bukan terkejut karena perbuatan Heechul dan Hangeng, ia lebih terkejut lagi karena tidak pernah menyangka bahwa perempuan ternyata sering membicarakan 'hal' itu.

'Mereka? Bicarakan sex dihadapanku?!' gumam Kyuhyun.

"Jadi kau sudah pernah melakukan sex?" tanya Kyuhyun to the point.

"Ya! Kau berisik Ahra!" omel Heechul.

'Ini konyol! Bisa-bisanya kedua perempuan ini bercerita masalah sex dihadapanku! Ya! Kalian hina sekali!' gumam Kyuhyun berteriak dalam hati.

"Lalu? Kau tidak lupa memakai pengaman kan?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Tentu saja. Hangeng tak mungkin lupa akan hal itu"

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Sungmin polos.

Kyuhyun langsung melirik dengan tatapan ngeri. 'Ya! Sungmin aaah! Apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu?!' teriak Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Rasanya… Mm.. awalnya memang sakit" ungkap Heechul.

GLEK!

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menelan ludah saat mendengar perbincangan kedua perempuan yang tanpa sadar bisa membangkitkan aura setannya.

"Aih~ Aku tidak bisa membayangkan." Sungmin yang awalnya duduk bersila langsung memeluk kedua lututnya. "Benar kan, Ahra?" Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih membuka lebar matanya, ia melirik Sungmin dan tersenyum paksa. "Geu.. geurae~"

"Lalu apa kau menjerit? Ceritakan lagi!" pinta Sungmin antusias.

Kyuhyun semakin menarik nafas dan menahannya sesaat. 'Kenapa Sungmin jadi begini?! Apa maksudnya menanyakan hal seperti itu?!' lagi-lagi Kyuhyun bergumam dalam hati.

"Aku tidak bisa jelaskan secara detail, tapi yang pasti ada kepuasan tersendiri saat kau melakukannya" kata Heechul.

"Benar juga.." ucap Sungmin. Ia mengerutkan bibirnya. Ia berpikir sejenak, kemudian melirik Kyuhyun lagi. "Kau bayangkan Ahra, sesuatu yang besar dan panjang masuk kedalam… aih~ menegangkan bukan?" kata Sungmin dengan polosnya berbicara pada Kyuhyun.

GLEK!

'Ah~ bukan hanya perasaanku yang menegang, tapi adik kecilku bisa ikut tegang kalau kau terus memancingku dengan ucapan seperti itu'

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Kyuhyun tak mampu berbicara selain bergumam dalam hati. Ia hanya terpaku dengan semua cerita Heechul tentang pengalaman pertamanya melakukan 'hal' itu. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya mendengar perbincangan perempuan dengan topik 'this and that'.

"Kalian harus rasakan sendiri kalau ingin tau rasanya" kata Heechul.

"Mwo?! Hmm.. pacar saja tidak ada" ujar Sungmin sedikit frustasi.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia melirik Sungmin dengan mata bulatnya. "Mm..memangnya.. kalau ada laki-laki.. kau mau me..melakukannya?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati.

Pertanyaan itu juga mewakilkan perasaan Kyuhyun yang berkata 'Memangnya kalau aku laki-laki kau mau melakukannya denganku?'

Sungmin berpikir sejenak. "Molla~ Kalau melakukannya hanya dengan nafsu sesaat tentu saja aku tidak mau" kata Sungmin menggeleng.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. 'Tentu saja aku tidak akan menyentuhmu hanya karena nafsu. Aih~ kedua perempuan ini membuatku berpikir macam-macam' gumam Kyuhyun menggaruk leher belakangnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir untuk melakukan hal itu, Heechul ah?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku sendiri tidak tau, tiba-tiba saja perasaan itu muncul" Heechul mengangkat bahu.

"Lalu, bagaimana perasaan Hangeng?" tanya Kyuhyun mulai terpancing.

"Mollayo, ia tidak bicara apa-apa padaku" kata Heechul.

"M..maksudku, kau pasti bisa tau dari ekspresi wajahnya bukan? Apa ia juga merasa sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya ia gugup saat melakukannya" kata Heechul mengingat ekspresi wajah kekasihnya saat mereka melakukan itu. "Apalagi saat pertama kali ia akan memasukkannya.."

GLEK!

'Bisa-bisa aku tertarik untuk menerkam Sungmin diam-diam kalau Heechul terus bercerita tentang hal ini' gumam Kyuhyun mulai panik.

Hawa tubuh Kyuhyun menjadi panas seketika. Berada ditengah perbincangan perempuan tentang sex membuat Kyuhyun harus menahan diri agar tidak terbawa nafsu.

"Tapi.. kenapa kau tanyakan tentang Hangeng, Ahra?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Eoh?" Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia tak tau harus menjawab apa. 'Benar juga, harusnya aku tidak menanyakan tentang laki-lakinya. Aku kan sebagai perempuan disini. Aish~'

"Aku hanya ingin tau" jawab Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi kau bisa menyusulku melakukan hal itu, Ahra" kata Heechul melirik Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Naega wae?"

"Kau kan akan jadi pacar Donghae. Aku yakin Donghae mudah terpancing untuk melakukannya. Menurut majalah yang kubaca, tipe laki-laki seperti Donghae itu tergolong si jago ranjang" kata Heechul tertawa.

Kyuhyun terbelalak. 'Dasar perempuan gilaaa! Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal itu dengan calon kakak iparku!'

"Kalian jahat, aku kan belum punya pasangan" kata Sungmin menekuk bibirnya.

"Tenang saja, nanti kau pasti bertemu laki-laki yang cocok" kata Heechul.

"Sebenarnya aku juga ingin cerita sesuatu" kata Sungmin.

"Cerita apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu aku mulai merasa aneh" ungkap Sungmin.

"Aneh?"

"Aku merasa ada seseorang yang memperhatikan aku, tapi aku tidak tau siapa orangnya" kata Sungmin sambil mengambil beberapa permen coklat lagi.

"Kau menyukai seseorang? Siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun cepat.

"Aku tidak menyukainya. Aku bahkan tidak tau siapa orang yang memperhatikan aku. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa orang itu terus berada didekatku" kata Sungmin menerawang.

"Apa mungkin teman sekelas kita?" tebak Heechul.

Sungmin menggeleng sambil mengangkat bahu. "sepertinya bukan, lagipula teman kelas kita selalu berganti setiap minggu" kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Ia memikirkan sesuatu. 'Mungkinkah yang dibicarakan Sungmin itu aku? Aku memang tampak semu dihadapan mereka, namun aku merasa Sungmin bisa menangkap tatapanku yang sebenarnya. Tatapan seorang Kyuhyun, bukan Ahra' gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengalihkan wajahnya dari Sungmin dan Heechul.

"Mm..mungkin kau bermimpi" kata Kyuhyun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tapi aku yakin ia berada disini, dekat denganku" kata Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?" tanya Heechul.

"Karena… kemarin ia datang padaku dan mengucapkan selamat tidur untukku" ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget. 'Mwo? Jadi Sungmin menyadari hal itu?' gumamnya resah.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja" Heechul malah tertawa.

"Aku serius.." Sungmin mengerutkan bibirnya.

"Kalaupun benar, mana mungkin ada laki-laki yang berani masuk ke asrama perempuan hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat tidur untukmu?" tanya Heechul menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Ta…tapi.. aku juga merasakan ia mencium tanganku" ujar Sungmin lagi.

DEG!

Tatapan Sungmin tiba-tiba beralih pada Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sejenak, membuat Kyuhyun menjadi gugup. Ia takut Sungmin menyadari bahwa tatapan Kyuhyun adalah tatapan -cinta- Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya.

"Kau sepertinya berkhayal, Sungmin ah" kata Heechul.

"Anio!" Sungmin langsung membantahnya. "Aku bisa merasakan perbedaan antara mimpi dan kenyataan"

"Tapi mana mungkin ada laki-laki masuk kedalam asrama ini" Heechul lagi-lagi terkekeh menertawakan Sungmin.

"Aku merasa ia dekat sekali denganku seperti kalian." Kata Sungmin.

Sungmin melirik kedua sahabatnya dengan wajah polos. Sementara Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi gugup berusaha tetap tenang. 'Tenang~ Sungmin tidak akan menyadarinya' gumam Kyuhyun berpikir positif.

"Bahkan terkadang aku merasa ia seperti Ahra.." ujar Sungmin lagi.

DEG!

'Jadi kau bisa merasakan aku yang sebenarnya? Apa kau menyukaiku, Sungmin ah?' tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati sambil melirik Sungmin.

Heechul tertawa. Suasana yang awalnya sunyi dan sedikit menegangkan menjadi sedikit tenang karena Heechul.

"Yang benar saja, kita semua ini perempuan. Mana mungkin orang itu ada disini" kata Heechul terkekeh. "Apalagi orang itu Ahra, sudah jelas-jelas ia perempuan"

Kyuhyun yang berusaha merahasiakan diri hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk. "Geuraeyo~"

Sungmin menggigit coklat terakhir ditangannya sambil menghela nafas. 'Mereka tidak merasakannya. Hanya aku yang bisa rasakan itu. Seseorang itu selalu menghantui aku tanpa pernah kulihat. Tapi aku yakin ia berada didekatku' gumam Sungmin.

Heechul mulai mencairkan suasana. Ia kembali membuka topik baru untuk bahan perbincangan mereka.

Hingga jam menunjukkan pukul 10.35 PM. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin akhirnya memilih untuk pulang ke kamar mereka, tepat pada saat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin keluar kamar, Ryeowook, teman satu kamar Heechul datang.

.

.

.

"Ah~ aku mengantuk" Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya disisi ranjang.

"Aku juga, sepertinya aku hanya akan berganti baju saja" Sungmin menghampiri ranjangnya yang berada disebelah ranjang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengelus matanya yang sudah merasa lelah. Ia pun membuka lemarinya setengah agar Sungmin tidak bisa melihat pakaian didalam lemari Kyuhyun, yang tentu saja hanya terdapat barang-barang laki-laki. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah piyama -milik Ahra- dan sebuah dalaman laki-laki miliknya sendiri yang ditumpuk didalam piyama Ahra agar tidak diketahui Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menutup kembali lemarinya. Dan hendak beranjak untuk berganti baju di kamar mandi. Namun tiba-tiba…

"Ya! S..Sungmin ah!"

Kyuhyun terbelalak ketika melihat Sungmin mulai mengangkat pakaiannya untuk dibuka.

"Ne?" Sungmin menoleh Kyuhyun dengan wajah polosnya.

"Ke..kenapa tidak berganti baju didalam kamar mandi?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu.

Sungmin tertawa kecil. "Kau ini, bukankah sudah menjadi kebiasaan kita membuka baju sembarangan didalam kamar?"

Sungmin tidak memedulikan perkataan Kyuhyun, ia bahkan tidak melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang terbelalak. Sejak dulu, Sungmin dan Ahra memang sudah terbiasa berganti baju sembarangan tanpa merasa malu satu sama lain. Kedekatan Sungmin dan Ahra sudah cukup intim, sejak mereka menduduki bangku SMA kelas tiga.

Sungmin membuka dress yang dikenakannya dengan cepat. Kini ia hanya memakai sebuah bra dan celana dalam yang bermotif sama dan tentunya berwarna pink dengan glitter. Kyuhyun menyadari itu adalah bra dan celana dalam _Victoria Secret_ yang dibelikan eommanya untuk Sungmin. Sungmin dengan santai mengambil sepasang dalaman untuk tidur di laci lemari pakaiannya. Sesekali terdengar Sungmin yang bernyanyi dengan santainya.

GLEK!

Kyuhyun hanya bisa membulatkan matanya sambil menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Apa yang ia lihat benar-benar asli dan tidak terhalangi oleh apapun. Ia bisa melihat lekuk tubuh Sungmin yang putih dan bersih itu dari tempat ia duduk.

'Ah~ sexy sekali..' gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Mata Kyuhyun menelusuri seluruh tubuh Sungmin dengan sangat detail. Dari mulai kaki merambat pada betis jenjang dan paha kemudian perut rata serta dada bulatnya. Kyuhyun kembali menelan ludah dengan susah payah, seperti ada sebuah batu besar ditenggorokannya.

Aliran darahnya semakin cepat merambat ke seluruh tubuh, membuat Kyuhyun semakin merinding. Tanpa disadari, sesuatu mulai membuatnya tidak nyaman. Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi saat merasakan sesuatu yang mulai mengeras dibagian bawahnya. Ia melihat kebawah.

'Ah shit! Kenapa dia bangun..' gumam Kyuhyun mulai cemas.

Kyuhyun langsung menutupi sebuah tonjolan yang berada dipangkal pahanya. Sesekali ia melirik Sungmin, berharap perempuan itu tidak melihat dirinya. 'Kau ikut campur saja! Aih~ kalau ketauan bagaimana! Bisa mati kita, ngg.. maksudku bisa mati aku!' teriak Kyuhyun mengeluhkan dirinya (read: adik kecilnya) sendiri.

"Ahra-ya, kau kenapa?" tanya Sungmin ketika selesai memakai piyamanya. Perempuan itu kini sedang menyisir rambut coklatnya.

Kyuhyun terbelalak. 'Eoh! Bagaimana ini!' Kyuhyun perlahan menenggak dan melihat Sungmin. Dengan penuh kebohongan Kyuhyun tersenyum manis.

"Anio, gwaenchanha.." katanya ragu. "Aku harus ganti baju di kamar mandi"

Kyuhyun mulai berdiri dari duduknya. Baju ganti yang dipegang Kyuhyun masih menutupi si adik kecil. Sedikit sulit berjalan karena setiap langkahnya Kyuhyun merasa merinding dan tidak nyaman. Kyuhyun segera mengunci pintu kamar mandi dan duduk kembali diatas kloset yang tertutup.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahi sambil melihat Kyuhyun. 'Akhir-akhir ini Ahra aneh sekali' gumamnya. Sungmin hanya menggeleng sambil mengangkat bahu lalu bercermin sambil menyisir rambutnya.

.

Selesainya Kyuhyun berganti baju dan mengembalikan keadaan sang adik, ia segera keluar dari kamar mandi. Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin sudah tertidur dengan posisi terlentang dengan ditemani selimut tebal berwarna pink yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga perut.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, ia berjalan perlahan menghampiri Sungmin. Kyuhyun memandangi Sungmin yang kini tengah tertidur.

'Kau nakal, Sungmin ah. Kau membuatku gugup, malu, takut, bahkan menegang..' gumam Kyuhyun terkekeh.

Yang Kyuhyun lakukan hanya memandangi wajah Sungmin tanpa berani menyentuhnya. Bisa-bisa Sungmin terbangun.

"Sungmin ah, jaljayo~" Kyuhyun berbicara seperti semula. Ia tersenyum sejenak. Lalu ia kembali ke ranjangnya untuk tidur.

.

.

.

-0o0-

.

.

.

Satu minggu kemudian…

"Ngh~"

Kyuhyun mulai membuka matanya karena suara jam weker yang berdering kencang. Kyuhyun segera mengambil jam weker itu dan mematikannya. Ia melirik pada ranjang sebelahnya dan tidak ada Sungmin disana. Seperti biasa, Sungmin selalu bangun pagi dan mandi lebih dulu. 'Sungmin pasti berada di kamar mandi' gumam Kyuhyun santai.

Di pagi hari seperti ini, Kyuhyun sering mengalami hal-hal aneh yang hanya terjadi pada laki-laki. Salah satunya adalah menegangnya si adik kecil setiap pagi atau yang biasa disebut ereksi. Awal-awal kejadian tersebut Kyuhyun sempat panik dan ketakutan, ia mengira adik kecilnya mengalami kelainan. Padahal itulah yang umumnya terjadi pada laki-laki. Setelah usianya semakin bertambah, Kyuhyun sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu.

Kyuhyun memasukkan jarinya kedalam wig yang dipakainya untuk menggaruk kepala yang gatal. 'Aih~ bisa-bisa rambutku rusak karena terus disekap dengan wig ini' gumam Kyuhyun.

DUG!

"Aw!"

Kyuhyun terbelalak mendengar suara terbentur dibawah ranjangnya. Kyuhyun berpikir itu adalah suara Sungmin.

'Bukannya Sungmin di kamar mandi?'

Kyuhyun langsung bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia mendapati Sungmin tengah tiarap dibawah ranjangnya. Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget.

"Ekhm~" Kyuhyun berdehem. "Sungmin ah? Kau sedang apa?"

Sungmin keluar dari bawah ranjang Kyuhyun dan menenggak. Ia pun tersenyum manis. "Pagi Ahra-ya~" sapanya memegang sisi ranjang Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. Saat mendapati sesuatu yang aneh pada Kyuhyun yang sedang terlentang. Perempuan itu melihat Kyuhyun dari ujung kaki hingga rambut panjang yang aneh (read: wig yang miring). Yang membuat Sungmin bingung saat ia mendapati tonjolan dibagian paha Kyuhyun dan bagian dada Kyuhyun yang rata.

'Hah?! Jangan-jangan dia lihat… Bahaya!' Kyuhyun langsung cepat tanggap. Ia mengambil sebuah bantal dan menutupi bagian yang menonjol itu.

"Ahra-ya, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang aneh padamu" kata Sungmin meneliti.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. 'Andwae! Kau tidak boleh menyadarinya' gumam Kyuhyun.

"A..apa yang a..aneh?"

Sungmin duduk disisi ranjang Kyuhyun. Ia memperhatikan tubuh Kyuhyun yang kurus itu. Kyuhyun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain berdoa agar Sungmin yang polos itu tidak menyadari penyamaran Kyuhyun.

Sungmin sedikit membungkuk, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada dada Kyuhyun yang datar. Kyuhyun hanya mengerutkan dahi. 'Mau apa perempuan ini?' gumamnya bingung.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan ragu.

"Payudaramu mengecil, eoh?"

Kyuhyun terbelalak mendengarnya. 'Hah?! Kenapa Sungmin bisa bertanya seperti itu?!'

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun langsung menutupi dada datarnya dengan kedua tangan. Kyuhyun menggerutu dalam hati karena ia lupa untuk memakai sebuah bra yang diisikan gumpalan tissue seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Ah.. Ti.. tidak mungkin" Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. Lalu membuang muka dan menggigit bibirnya karena panik.

"Ng~ Ahra-ya.."

"Ne?"

"Mianhae, apa aku lancang?" Sungmin menekuk bibirnya dan sedikit menunduk.

"Sebenarnya kau sedang apa dibawah ranjangku?" tanya Kyuhyun. Dalam hatinya ia menggeram karena Sungmin yang polos itu sejak tadi memperhatikan dada datarnya.

"Aku mencari antingku yang hilang. Anting itu terjatuh dan tidak sengaja kutendang ke bawah ranjangmu" kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega. 'Kukira kau sengaja mengintipku tidur, Sungmin ah' tawa Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Tapi sampai sekarang anting itu tidak kutemui" ujar Sungmin masih cemberut.

"Araseo~ aku bantu, kau mandi duluan saja, nanti kucarikan" kata Kyuhyun. ia sengaja menyuruh Sungmin masuk ke kamar mandi agar ia bisa membebaskan adik kecilnya yang ditutupi bantal itu.

Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya, ia mengangguk lalu tersenyum. "Gomawo Ahra-ya~" Sungmin berjalan ke kamar mandi sambil membawa sebuah handuk dibahunya.

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya kembali. 'Huh~ hampir saja' Kyuhyun mengangkat bantal yang menutupi si adik yang masih menegang.

.

Tak lama kemudian. Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat Kyuhyun sedang menaruh antingnya yang hilang di meja rias Sungmin. Perempuan itu langsung lari kedekat Kyuhyun.

"Aa~ gomawoyo Ahra~ akhirnya ketemu" kata Sungmin senang.

"Ne, lain kali kau harus hati-hati" kata Kyuhyun terkekeh sambil mengelus kepala Sungmin dengan gemas.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. Ia melirik Kyuhyun dengan heran. 'Tak biasanya Ahra mengelus kepalaku, seperti laki-laki saja.' gumam Sungmin bingung.

"Sini, aku yang pakaikan" kata Kyuhyun.

Ia menyibak rambut Sungmin kebelakang telinga kiri perempuan itu. Ia memasangkan anting berwarna pink yang sangat cocok terpasang ditelinganya. Sementara itu, Sungmin hanya diam. Ia melirik Kyuhyun karena wajah Kyuhyun sangat dekat dengannya. Ia semakin merasa deg-degan, padahal yang disebelahnya hanya Ahra.

"Selesai.." Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia mengelus-elus rambut Sungmin yang ada dibelakang telinga.

"Go…Gomawoyo" Sungmin tersenyum paksa. 'Benar-benar aneh! Aih~ kenapa aku merasa tidak enak' gumam Sungmin.

Setelah selesai, Kyuhyun menjauhi Sungmin. Ia berjalan menghampiri lemarinya untuk mengambil pakaian ganti. Sungmin masih diam sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun. 'Sepertinya aku harus bicarakan keanehan Ahra pada Heechul' gumam Sungmin.

"Ahra-ya, sepertinya aku harus keluar duluan. Kau tidak apa-apa menyusul?" tanya Sungmin sambil meraih tasnya diatas meja.

"Ne, gwaenchanhayo~"

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia melihat Sungmin yang menutup pintu. Kyuhyun diam dan berpikir sejenak. 'Sungmin pasti pergi ke kamar Heechul lalu bersama-sama ke sekolah. Ah~ ini kesempatanku' gumam Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

Kyuhyun segera membuka wignya dan membuka karet hitam yang mengikat rambut pendeknya. Kyuhyun menghempaskan wig itu keatas ranjangnya. Sementara ia meraih handuk dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Ah~ segarnya…" Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sebuah handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya. Tubuh bagian atasnya telanjang dan rambutnya terlihat basah.

Kyuhyun yakin tidak akan ada yang masuk kedalam kamarnya karena ia sudah mengunci pintu kamarnya sebelum mandi. Dengan santainya Kyuhyun membuka handuk itu dan mengeringkan rambutnya. Kini ia benar-benar tidak memakai apa-apa.

Sementara itu…

Sungmin dan Heechul berada di lift, bermaksud untuk langsung ke gedung sekolah.

"Sudahlah, jangan cemas.." Heechul mengelus bahu Sungmin karena Sungmin sejak tadi mengeluh tentang perubahan sikap Ahra.

"Aku tidak melihat Ahra berubah, ia masih Ahra yang dulu"

"Tapi.. aku merasa canggung dengannya" ujar Sungmin menekuk bibirnya.

Sungmin merogoh sakunya sejenak. Ia menepuk dahinya begitu melupakan handphone yang masih berada di kamarnya. "Aih~ handphoneku tertinggal" kata Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu kau turun saja dilantai tiga" Heechul menekan tombol nomor tiga agar lift berhenti di lantai tiga.

Tak lama, lift berhenti. Pintu besi itu terbuka otomatis di lantai tiga.

"Sebaiknya kau duluan saja" kata Sungmin.

"Anio, aku akan tunggu di lobby. Cepat kembali bersama Ahra"

"Araseo~" Sungmin mengangguk. Ia segera keluar dari lift.

Sungmin berjalan menelusuri lorong lantai tiga yang terasa hangat. Ia melewati beberapa pintu hingga akhirnya sampai pada kamar paling ujung yaitu kamarnya bersama Ahra. Sungmin merogoh saku ditas yang dibawanya dibahu dan mengeluarkan kunci kamar.

Satu hal yang tidak Kyuhyun sadari sebelumnya. Satu kamar biasanya ditempati oleh dua atau tiga orang dan masing-masing dari mereka memiliki kunci cadangannya. Kyuhyun yang berada didalam kamar sedang menikmati detik-detik kesendiriannya dengan santai sambil bersiul ria.

Sungmin memasukkan kunci itu kedalam lubangnya, lalu memutar kuncinya.

KREK!

"Ahra-ya, kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Sungmin begitu ia masuk kedalam kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC..

Hayo, disini Kyuhyun ketauan ga yaaa?

Udah panjang blm? Kkk~ Aduh maaf banget ya aku ngepost ini di bulan puasa, abis emang isi part 6 kayak gini.. oh iya recommended sambil denger lgu sistar yg give it to me, kataku sih seru aja hihi

Ayo reviewnya jangan lupa readers~ ^^


	8. Chapter 7

**Cooking! Cooking!**

By Kimmy

.

Cho Kyuhyun (N), Lee Sungmin (Y), Cho Ahra (Y), Kim Heechul (Y), Lee Donghae (N)

.

Genderswitch

.

Romance NC 21+, Comedy -maybe- *mian kalo garing^^*

.

.

.

.

.

PART 7

.

_PART SEBELUMNYA_

Sungmin memasukkan kunci itu kedalam lubangnya, lalu memutar kuncinya.

KREK!

"Ahra-ya, kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Sungmin begitu ia masuk kedalam kamar.

.

.

.

-0o0-

.

.

.

Mata Sungmin membulat, tubuhnya terdiam didepan pintu yang sudah tertutup. Ia mendapati seseorang dengan telanjang dada dan hanya memakai boxer blue navy yang sedang bercermin sambil merapikan rambut -asli-nya.

"Aaaa~!" Teriak Sungmin ketakutan.

Kyuhyun pun tidak kalah terkejut. 'Hancur penyamaranku!' gumamnya.

"Su…Sungmin ah?"

Kyuhyun mulai panik. Ia langsung berlari menghampiri Sungmin dan menutup mulut perempuan itu agar orang-orang diluar kamar tidak curiga. Sungmin langsung memberontak begitu Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya, namun tenaga Kyuhyun lebih kuat. Sungmin hanya bisa memukuli tangan Kyuhyun dimulutnya.

"Ssst~ jangan berteriak, jebal.." pinta Kyuhyun.

"Mmmm! Mm!"

"Hah? Kau bilang apa?" Kyuhyun membuka sejenak tangannya dari mulut Sungmin.

"Dasar anak kurang ajar! Tolooong!" Teriak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terkejut, ia kembali menutup mulut Sungmin begitu perempuan itu berteriak. 'Ah~ bagaimana ini..'

"Tenang, aku bukan orang jahat. Aku adik laki-laki Ahra" kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin masih juga memberontak, ia berusaha melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun namun tidak bisa. Mau tidak mau Sungmin mengambil cara lain. Ia menginjak kaki Kyuhyun dengan sepatu flatshoes pink yang dipakainya.

"Aaaw!" Kyuhyun berteriak dan otomatis tangannya terlepas dari mulut Sungmin.

Perempuan itu langsung berlari menghampiri ranjangnya. Sungmin yang tidak tau harus berbuat apa memilih untuk naik keatas ranjang yang sudah rapi dan mengangkat sebuah bantal. Ia bersiap untuk memukuli Kyuhyun jika laki-laki itu macam-macam. Sementara Kyuhyun sedang berjongkok sambil memegangi kakinya yang sakit.

"Ah~ appo" Kyuhyun meringis.

"Nugu ya?!" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku Kyuhyun. Sudah kubilang, aku adik laki-laki Ahra"

"Aku tidak percaya! Kenapa kau jelek?"

"Mwo?!" Kyuhyun kembali berdiri.

Kyuhyun tidak terima dengan ucapan Sungmin. Ia pun berjalan menghampiri perempuan itu. Sungmin sudah siap siaga dengan senjatanya yaitu sebuah bantal besar.

"Diam kau! Jangan mendekat!" Kata Sungmin.

"Aku bisa jelaskan semuanya" kata Kyuhyun.

"Kubilang jangan mendekat! Berdiri disana!" Sungmin mencegah Kyuhyun agar tidak menaiki ranjangnya.

Sungmin diam sejenak. Ia memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari atas sampai bawah kaki jenjangnya yang berbulu. Sungmin menelan ludah sejenak, ia masih tidak percaya dengan keberadaan seorang laki-laki di kamarnya.

'Pantas saja selama ini ia selalu pakai celana panjang, rupanya ia menutup kaki berbulunya' gumam Sungmin.

"Ayolah, kau hanya salah paham. Aku bukan orang jahat" Kyuhyun mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Kalau begitu kau berjongkok!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Berjongkok kataku!" paksa Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menurut. Ia berjongkok didepan Sungmin dengan wajah innocent-nya. "Angkat tanganmu diatas kepala" kata Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun hanya berdecak. Ia pun menurut. Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya diatas kepala. Posisinya persis seperti orang yang akan melakukan squat jump. Sungmin melipat tangannya dan duduk disisi ranjang menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau jelaskan apa?"

"Sebenarnya.. aku terpaksa menyamar menjadi Ahra noona. Ahra sendiri yang menyuruhku melakukan hal itu" jelas Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya Ahra kemana?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ia ke Daegu untuk mengikuti training modeling selama dua bulan"

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. Ia mengingat sesuatu. Dulu, Ahra memang pernah bicara tentang impian keduanya menjadi seorang model. Sungmin pun mengangguk.

"Kau mengerti kan sekarang?" Tanya Kyuhyun menekuk bibirnya.

"Tapi kau tetap kuhukum!"

"Kenapa? Aku tidak salah. Aku hanya menepati janjiku pada Ahra" sanggah Kyuhyun.

"Pertama, karena kau menjadi Ahra," Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya sambil berjalan mengelilingi Kyuhyun.

"Kedua, karena kau membohongi aku, Heechul dan semua orang disini," kata Sungmin sambil melipat tangan. Kyuhyun hanya memutar kepala sambil terus berjongkok dengan tangan diatas kepala.

"Ketiga, karena kau menjadi teman sekamarku…"

"Itu semua bukan keinginanku" kata Kyuhyun memotong pembicaraan.

"Jangan memotong ucapanku!" bentak Sungmin. "Dan keempat…" Sungmin berdiri tepat didepan Kyuhyun. Ia pun berjongkok, kini Sungmin berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Apa saja yang sudah kau lihat dariku?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah marah.

"Mwo?!" Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget.

Selama dua minggu terakhir Sungmin dan Ahra -yang ternyata Kyuhyun- selalu bersama-sama. Sungmin bahkan tidak canggung untuk berganti baju didepan Kyuhyun seperti yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu.

Kyuhyun hanya menunduk. 'Bisa-bisanya Sungmin menyadari hal itu' gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Jawab!"

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin dengan ragu. Tiba-tiba Sungmin menyentil dahi Kyuhyun.

"Aw!" jeritnya.

"Cepat jawab!"

Kyuhyun terlihat gugup dan sedikit ketakutan. "A..aku.. tidak melihat apa-apa"

"Bohong!"

"Jinjja! Aku tidak melihat apapun"

"Tapi aku kan pernah membuka bajuku dihadapanmu" kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya sejenak. Ia dibingungkan dengan pertanyaan Sungmin. "Baiklah, aku melihatmu dengan bra dan celana dalam baru dari eommamu" kata Kyuhyun mengakui.

"Pasti tidak hanya itu!"

"Aku belum sempat melihat yang didalamnya" Kyuhyun kini mulai geram karena Sungmin terus menyudutkannya.

Sungmin terbelalak. 'belum sempat melihat yang didalam? Dasar otak mesum!' gerutu Sungmin kesal. Ia pun meraih bantal diatas ranjangnya dan memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan bantal itu.

"Aw! Kenapa kau memukulku?! Ya!"

"Kau bermaksud melihat seluruh tubuhku, eoh?"

Kyuhyun kini diam, ia menyerongkan kepalanya lalu menatap Sungmin dengan ragu. "Ka..kalau kau tidak keberatan" katanya pelan.

BUK! BUK!

"Euh! Euh!"

Sungmin berkali-kali memukuli Kyuhyun dengan senjata bantalnya. Sementara Kyuhyun mulai mengelak. Kyuhyun berhasil memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Sungmin lalu mendorong perempuan itu agar menjauh. Namun yang terjadi, Kyuhyun ikut terdorong hingga Sungmin terjatuh di lantai dan Kyuhyun berada diatasnya. Tangan Kyuhyun terlepas dari pergelangan tangan Sungmin dan kini beralih ke tempat lain.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sama-sama terdiam. Kini suasana kamar menjadi sunyi. Mereka saling bertatapan.

'Aih~ cantiknya Sungminku dilihat dari atas' gumam Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil memandang wajah Sungmin dari jarak sangat dekat. Namun tiba-tiba dahinya mengerut begitu merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh ditelapak tangannya. Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal saat ia meremas benda tersebut dengan tangannya.

Kyuhyun melirik posisi tangannya yang ternyata bertumpu pada dua gundukan privasi milik Sungmin. Matanya terbelalak kaget. 'Omo! A..aku memegang…' Sesegera mungkin Kyuhyun bangkit dan melepas kedua tangan nakalnya.

Kyuhyun duduk bersila lalu menunduk. Ia merasa malu dengan Sungmin. Sementara perempuan itu masih diam, perlahan ia pun ikut bangkit dan duduk disebelah Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak bicara apa-apa karena masih kaget dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Kyuhyun tidak berani melirik Sungmin, ia hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ng~ Su..Sungmin ah.." Kyuhyun berusaha untuk membuat suasana agar tidak canggung. "Mian~ A..anggap saja aku tidak pernah memegang… itu" Kyuhyun menunjuk kedua gundukan didada Sungmin tanpa melihat wajah perempuan itu.

Sungmin melayangkan tatapan maut pada Kyuhyun. 'Mudah sekali ia berkata seperti itu! Dasar laki-laki mesum yang kurang ajar!' gerutu Sungmin dalam hati. Matanya semakin menyipit karena tidak bisa menahan emosinya.

"K..Kau…!"

Kyuhyun menoleh Sungmin yang sedang murka. Ia menggeser duduknya menjauh dari Sungmin sambil terus memasang wajah tidak berdosa, meski dalam hatinya ia senang karena bisa memegang payudara perempuan asli.

Sungmin menarik nafas perlahan, lalu menghembuskannya. "Kalau kau bukan adik laki-laki Ahra, kau akan kukenalkan dengan pisau daging! Err~"

Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget. Ia tidak menyangka Sungmin akan berkata kejam seperti itu. 'Kenapa menyeramkan sekali marahnya? Padahal aku hanya memegang payudaranya saja, itupun tidak lama hanya satu menit' gumam Kyuhyun menunduk.

Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya, ia merapikan pakaiannya sejenak. Kyuhyun pun berdiri dari duduknya, bersiap untuk memakai pakaiannya karena sejak tadi ia hanya memakai sebuah boxer dengan telanjang dada.

"Ya! Siapa yang menyuruhmu berdiri? Cepat berjongkok"

"Ta..tapi kita harus segera ke sekolah" kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berpikir sejenak. 'Hampir saja aku lupa. Hmm.. Lihat saja setelah pulang sekolah, aku akan menghukum laki-laki mesum ini. Enak saja ia berani memegang dadaku' gumam Sungmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan tatapan marah.

"Mianhae~ aku kan sudah minta maaf. Ayolah, jangan marah" kata Kyuhyun merajuk.

"Jangan mendekat!" Sungmin melangkah mundur. "Cepat pakai wig dan bajumu. Setelah pulang sekolah, kau tidak boleh lari dariku!" ancam Sungmin geram.

Sungmin langsung mengambil handphone dari atas meja belajarnya, kemudian berjalan keluar kamar. Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan Sungmin yang sedang marah. Sikap marah Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tertawa sejenak.

'Aih~ menggemaskan saja perempuan itu. Tapi ngomong-ngomong…' Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya dan memandangi telapak tangannya sejenak.

"Payudaranya besar juga.." ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil mengingat kejadian beberapa saat sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun pun mengambil baju dan celana panjangnya dari lemari, setelah itu ia memakai wig dan merapikannya didepan cermin. Setelah dirasanya siap untuk berangkat, ia pun berjalan keluar kamar dan menguncinya.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Sungmin bersama Heechul dan Kyuhyun keluar dari kelas. Hari itu Sungmin memasang wajah tidak ramah pada semua orang termasuk Heechul meski Heechul tidak bersalah. Tentu saja yang membuat Sungmin berwajah jelek hari ini adalah Kyuhyun. Setiap kali Kyuhyun mengajak bicara Sungmin selalu saja mendapatkan jawaban yang tidak ramah. Sungmin bahkan tidak mau melirik wajah Kyuhyun yang menurutnya terlalu menjijikan untuk menjadi seorang Ahra.

"Hari ini pelajaran cepat sekali ya.." kata Heechul basa-basi.

Kyuhyun hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Sementara Sungmin tidak menjawab apapun. Ia malah diam sambil terus berjalan bersama beberapa buku didadanya. Heechul melirik Sungmin sejenak. 'Ada yang aneh dengan Sungmin..' gumam Heechul.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Sungmin, Heechul menyenggol bahu Kyuhyun. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun menoleh pada Heechul. Kyuhyun tau apa isyarat yang diberikan Heechul padanya. Dengan polosnya Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahu berpura-pura tidak tau.

"Sungmin ah.." Kyuhyun menoleh Sungmin dan bersuara selembut -dan sejijik- mungkin. Ia mencoba bersikap seperti Ahra yang sebelumnya. Kyuhyun merangkul bahu Sungmin.

"Kau kenapa? Sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun -sok- manis.

Sungmin langsung memasang wajah geramnya begitu merasa tangan Kyuhyun memegangi bahunya. 'Berani-beraninya dia merangkulku seperti ini! Euh! Aku semakin tidak tahan!' gerutu Sungmin.

Dengan penuh kebohongan Sungmin tersenyum pada Kyuhyun dan Heechul. Ia melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang ada dibahunya kemudian menurunkannya dengan kasar.

"nan… gwaenchanhayo~" jawab Sungmin tersenyum paksa.

"Sepertinya kau mau datang bulan Sungmin, sikapmu aneh sekali" ujar Heechul.

"Se..sepertinya begitu" Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Ia melirik Kyuhyun kemudian. Tatapannya selalu mematikan jika sudah melihat Kyuhyun.

"Ahra-ya, sepertinya kita harus segera ke kamar. Temani aku istirahat, aku sedang tidak enak badan" kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. 'Ya~ kesempatan yang bagus untukku bisa berduaan lebih lama! Sungmin pasti memintaku temani dia tidur' gumam Kyuhyun antusias.

"Geurae~ kajja!" Kyuhyun langsung mengangguk.

Sungmin memberikan senyuman terpaksanya pada Heechul sebelum akhirnya ia menarik Kyuhyun untuk segera pulang. Heechul memperhatikan kedua temannya. Ia melihat ada yang aneh dari sikap Sungmin pada Ahra. Heechul hanya melipat tangan sambil menggeleng pelan. Ia menghilangkan pikiran buruknya.

Disaat yang bersamaan, Donghae keluar dari kelas. Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu Donghae mendapatkan kelas yang sama dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Heechul. Ia melihat Heechul berdiri sendirian.

"Heechul ah!" panggil Donghae.

Heechul menoleh. "Ne?"

"Sedang apa melamun disana? Kau tidak masuk ke kelas selanjutnya?" tanya Donghae membawa buku-buku ditangannya.

Heechul menggeleng. "Hari ini aku, Ahra dan Sungmin hanya ada kelas Changmin seonsaengnim. Kau ada kelas lagi?"

"Ne, aku harus masuk ke kelas Junsu seonsaengnim. Kalau begitu aku duluan!" Donghae mengangkat tangan lalu tersenyum.

"Donghae ah! Chamkamanyo!"

Donghae yang sudah berjalan dengan terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Heechul.

"Kau aneh sekali" kata Heechul menerawang.

"Aneh?" Donghae bingung. Ia memperhatikan penampilannya yang berkemeja kotak-kotak hijau yang tangannya digulung hingga siku. "Apanya?"

"Kau tidak tanyakan Ahra padaku?"

Donghae tersenyum. "Untuk apa menanyakan Ahra pals…" tiba-tiba Donghae membungkam mulutnya sendiri. 'Eoh! Hampir saja aku membongkar rahasia ini! Argh! Dasar pikun' umpatnya pada diri sendiri.

"Ahra apa?" Heechul mengerutkan dahi bingung.

"Mm… Maksudku…" Donghae mulai khawatir dan langsung mencari alasan. "Maksudku, paling-paling Ahra bersama Sungmin" ujarnya asal.

Heechul mengangguk. "Wah, kau punya ikatan batin yang kuat dengan Ahra, ia memang baru pulang bersama Sungmin ke kamar" ujar Heechul.

Donghae sedikit terbelalak. "Jam segini? Mereka ke kamar berdua?" tanya Donghae. Ia melirik jam coklat ditangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 12.00

"Ne, katanya Sungmin tidak enak badan jadi meminta Ahra menemaninya di kamar" kata Heechul.

"Wah… bisa macam-macam bocah itu kalau hanya berduaan" gumam Donghae.

"Apa katamu?"

"Ng?" Donghae langsung melirik Heechul. "A..anio, kukira Ahra yang sakit, ternyata Sungmin yang tidak enak badan" kata Donghae. Laki-laki itu menghela nafas karena terlalu pasrah untuk berbohong.

"Aku harus ke kelasku, sampai nanti Heechul!" Daripada Heechul berbicara lagi tentang Ahra, Donghae lebih memilih menghindar.

'Mana tahan aku membicarakan Ahra yang jelas-jelas adalah Kyuhyun. Hmm~ tapi enak juga dia, bisa sekamar dengan perempuan.' Gumam Donghae sambil berjalan di lorong menuju kelas selanjutnya.

.

Nasib siapa yang tau? Kyuhyun berpikir Sungmin akan menyuruhnya untuk menemani Sungmin tidur. Namun kenyataanya…

BRUK!

Sungmin membanting dan langsung mengunci pintu kamar mereka. Kyuhyun hanya diam dan memperhatikan Sungmin. Perempuan itu melepas buku dan tasnya diatas meja belajar kemudian berbalik menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih berperawakan Ahra.

"Buka wigmu!" pinta Sungmin melipat tangan.

Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan wignya. 'Ah~ kau memang mengerti aku. Sejak tadi wig ini membuatku kegerahan' gumam Kyuhyun. Ia berjalan menuju meja belajarnya dan menaruh wig itu diatas meja.

"Lepaskan tasmu"

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menghampiri meja belajar. Ia menaruh tasnya.

"Buka bajumu"

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun terbelalak. "Untuk apa?"

"Kubilang buka!" gertak Sungmin tegas.

Kyuhyun tidak menolak. Ia membuka pakaian yang dipakainya kemudian melemparkannya hingga mendarat diatas ranjangnya. Sungmin sedikit mengulum bibirnya karena melihat Kyuhyun memakai kaos putih polos dan didalamnya terdapat sebuah bra yang berisikan gumpalan tissue.

"Buka kaos dan branya"

"Kau ini mau apa?"

"Jangan banyak tanya! Kerjakan saja"

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tidak mengerti. Ia sedikit berdecak kemudian melepas kaos dan bra itu. Kini Kyuhyun benar-benar topless dan hanya memakai sebuah celana jeans hitam.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. Ia masih melipat tangannya. Perlahan-lahan Sungmin berjalan mengelilingi Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan laki-laki itu dari atas sampai bawah, tentu saja dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

"Kau tidak menyuruhku membuka celana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sikkero!" bentak Sungmin begitu ia lewat didepan Kyuhyun. Laki-laki itu tersentak. 'Galak juga..' gumamnya ngeri.

"Kau tau untuk apa aku menyuruhmu membuka pakaianmu?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Kau akan kuhukum!"

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya. 'Menghukum? Ah~ ini pasti hanya akal-akalnya saja. Aku tau sebenarnya Sungmin mau melihatku topless' gumamnya dengan kepedean tiada tara. Padahal Sungmin merasa jijik melihat tubuh kurus Kyuhyun yang tidak berotot sama sekali.

"Hukuman ini berlaku selama dua minggu, sesuai dengan waktu yang kau gunakan untuk membohongiku" kata Sungmin.

"Memangnya aku berbohong apa?" tanya Kyuhyun polos.

"Berbohong menjadi Ahra! Kau lupa, itu kesalahan fatalmu Kyuhyun!" ujar Sungmin menegaskan nama Kyuhyun.

"Kan sudah kubilang, itu bukan kemauanku. Itu…"

"Jangan menyanggah!" bentak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun kembali diam. Ia hanya mengulum bibirnya sambil berdiri tegak.

"Apapun yang terjadi kau harus menerima hukumanku" kata Sungmin. Ia berjalan menuju lemari pakaian Kyuhyun dan membukanya. Kyuhyun langsung mengejar Sungmin, ia mencegah perempuan itu membuka lemarinya tapi terlambat, Sungmin sudah membukanya.

Terdapat beberapa pakaian dalam pria yang tentu saja punya Kyuhyun. Ada juga tumpukan pakaian Ahra yang selama ini dipakai Kyuhyun dalam penyamarannya. Sungmin menemukan sebuah lingerie yang berbentuk tanktop tipis berwarna merah. Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun sejenak, lalu melemparkan lingerie itu pada Kyuhyun.

"Pakai ini!" perintah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terbelalak. "Mwo?! Yang benar saja!"

Tentu saja Kyuhyun akan menolak. Ia tidak pernah mau memegang barang itu lagi sejak Sungmin memberikannya. Tapi sekarang ia harus memakainya atas perintah Sungmin. Ya, sudah bisa ditebak kalau hukuman bagi Kyuhyun adalah harus memakai lingerie bermerek _Victoria Secret_ pemberian eomma Sungmin selama dua bulan.

"Kau harus pakai!" kata Sungmin. "Selama didalam kamar, kau harus selalu memakai lingerie ini pagi, siang atau malam"

"Shireo!" Kyuhyun langsung menolaknya. "Kenapa harus hukuman ini? Yang lain saja!"

"Jangan menawar! Kau ini tersangka dan aku aparat kepolisian, jadi jangan macam-macam atau…" Sungmin sedikit memelankan suaranya diakhir kalimat.

"Atau apa?"

"Kau akan kulaporkan pada nyonya Shinhee!"

'Argh! Lebih berbahaya lagi jika si gendut dari gua hantu itu mengetahui penyamaranku. Bukan hanya mati berdiri, tapi aku bisa habis dimutilasi dengan tidak berdasarkan asas kemanusiaan' gumamnya dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Eotte-o?" Sungmin menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun. "Jadi… kau memilih untuk dilaporkan? Hmm baiklah!"

Sungmin melepas tangannya yang dilipat kemudian berbalik. Ia berjalan menuju pintu dan hendak keluar. Kyuhyun tau apa yang akan Sungmin lakukan. Ia langsung berlari kedepan pintu dan mencegah Sungmin keluar kamar. Kyuhyun berdiri tepat dihadapan Sungmin ketika perempuan itu hendak membuka pintu.

"Andwae!"

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun. "Aku sudah berikan pilihan. Kalau kau tidak menjawab berarti kau memilih pilihan kedua" kata Sungmin.

"Aku akan pakai" jawab Kyuhyun akhirnya. "B..baiklah, aku akan pakai lingerie ini selama dua minggu di pagi, siang atau malam" kata Kyuhyun.

"Janji! Kau harus berjanji akan selalu memakainya meski aku tidak ada?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia menggerutu dalam hati namun ini adalah sebuah hukuman untuknya. "N..ne, janji" ujar Kyuhyun akhirnya.

Sungmin tersenyum licik. Ia melangkah mundur. Kyuhyun berjalan ke tengah kamar lalu terdiam sejenak. Sungmin memperhatikannya sejak tadi, Kyuhyun tau Sungmin sedang menunggunya memakai lingerie. Dengan terpaksa dan penuh ketidakrelaan, Kyuhyun mulai memakai pakaian perempuan itu. Lingerie itu hanya menutupi bagian payudara saja sementara bagian perutnya transparan. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat hina memakai pakaian perempuan tersebut. Kyuhyun yang bergender laki-laki tentu saja tidak mempunyai dada yang menonjol, sementara bagian payudara pada lingerie tersebut terdapat busa yang cukup keras untuk membentuk payudara. Penampilan Kyuhyun benar-benar seperti banci murahan.

Sungmin tersenyum puas. Ia berkacak pinggang sambil tertawa. Pemandangan yang menarik, apalagi ia akan melihatnya selama dua minggu kedepan. Dan pengalaman buruk untuk Kyuhyun karena harus memakai pakaian yang hanya akan dipakai oleh perempuan.

'Hmm~ rasakan kau bocah! Siapa suruh membohongi aku, kau tidak tau saja aku adalah orang yang tidak punya hati untuk mengerjai orang. Hihihi…' tawa Sungmin bergumam.

.

.

.

.

Mulai saat itu dan seterusnya, Kyuhyun harus menjalani hukumannya dengan perasaan tidak rela. Kyuhyun tak pernah menyangka bahwa otak jahil Sungmin ternyata mirip dengan noonanya. Terkadang Kyuhyun menggerutu dalam hati karena hukuman yang harus dilaksanakannya selama dua minggu itu.

Beberapa hari kemudian…

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi. Dengan santainya ia merapikan rambut aslinya. Sementara Sungmin berada diatas ranjangnya sambil membaca majalahnya. Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun, ia mengerutkan dahi dan hendak protes karena Kyuhyun tidak memakai lingerie ataupun wig panjangnya. Yang ada Kyuhyun hanya memakai celana panjangnya tanpa baju sama sekali.

"Ya! Ya!" Sungmin menaruh majalahnya dan berdiri. "Kenapa kau tidak pakai lingerienya?" tanya Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun yang saat ini sedang bercermin di meja riasnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring kemudian membalikkan badan. "Sebentar saja." Jawab Kyuhyun santai. "Lagipula, bukankah aku terlihat lebih sexy dengan topless seperti ini?" gombal Kyuhyun. Ia mengedipkan satu matanya untuk merayu Sungmin dengan gaya ala evil Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya. Ia melihat Kyuhyun dari bawah sampai ujung rambutnya kemudian melipat tangan. Sungmin hanya mengangguk sambil mengeluarkan senyuman misteriusnya.

Tiba-tiba...

"Aaaaaarghh!"

Kyuhyun menjerit dan menggeram bersamaan ketika merasakan sandal kamar Sungmin yang menindih punggung kakinya dengan keras dan lama. Sungmin mengeluarkan tenaga dalamnya hingga injakan kaki Sungmin sangat keras dan cukup mengagetkan.

"Hmm~ menjerit seperti itu yang kau sebut sexy hah?!" Sungmin memasang wajah menyeramkan dan masih menginjak Kyuhyun dengan keras.

"Aaaahh~ a..appo.. aah~"

"Sakit?"

"N..ne.." Kyuhyun mengangguk. "A..araseo araseo.. aku akan pakai lingerienya" kata Kyuhyun akhirnya mengalah.

Sungmin melepaskan kakinya dari Kyuhyun. Ia menghela nafas dan tersenyum tipis. "Makanya, kau jangan macam-macam"

"Aku kan hanya melepasnya sebentar" kata Kyuhyun membela diri.

"Andwaeyo! Sebentar juga tidak boleh!"

Kyuhyun menekuk bibirnya lalu menunduk. 'Yah~ apa boleh buat.. susah sekali menaklukkan perempuan ini. Kukira ia perempuan yang mudah dirayu' gumam Kyuhyun frustasi.

Sungmin hendak kembali ke ranjangnya, namun saat Sungmin menarik nafas, ia mencium aroma wewangian yang sangat ia kenal. Sungmin melirik pada tangan kiri Kyuhyun kemudian mengangkatnya.

"Wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

'Mau apa dia memegang tanganku? Aih~ Sungmin mulai nakal hihi' gumam Kyuhyun terkekeh dalam hati.

Sungmin mendekatkan tangan kiri Kyuhyun pada hidungnya. Ia mencium aroma wangi pada sekitar telapak tangan kiri laki-laki itu.

"Kau pakai sabunku, eoh? Beraninya!" omel Sungmin.

"Mianhae, habisnya aroma sabunmu sangat kuat. Bisa menghilangkan bau tidak enak" kata Kyuhyun tersenyum polos.

"Menghilangkan bau apa?"

"Mm.. A.. itu.. Aku.. Aku baru saja buang air besar tadi" jawab Kyuhyun ragu.

Sungmin terbelalak. 'buang air besar katanya?!' Sungmin melirik tangan Kyuhyun yang masih dipegangnya didekat hidung. Sungmin menyadari sesuatu. Tangan yang dipegangnya adalah tangan kiri Kyuhyun. Dan tangan itu adalah tangan yang selalu dipakai Kyuhyun untuk…

Sungmin langsung melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dengan kasar. Ia geram namun pipinya memerah karena malu. 'Aaargh! Kenapa aku bisa sekonyol ini? Memegang tangan yang baru dipakainya untuk… Ih! menjijikan' umpat Sungmin dalam hati.

"Kau kenapa? Wanginya enak kan?" tanya Kyuhyun sengaja mendekatkan telapak tangan kirinya ke wajah Sungmin.

"Euh!"

Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun dengan kasar hingga tubuh Kyuhyun terdorong kebelakang, untung saja Kyuhyun langsung menahan tubuhnya dengan kaki.

"Dasar jorok!" ejek Sungmin marah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sungmin langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun. Pipinya bisa semakin merah kalau ia terus memandangi laki-laki berwajah tanpa dosa itu.

"Jangan tertawa! Cepat pakai lingerie itu!" pinta Sungmin. Ia langsung berjalan menuju ranjangnya dan menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan majalah yang sejak tadi ia baca.

.

.

.

Hari-hari terus berlalu, saat tiba waktunya Kyuhyun terlepas dari hukumannya. Ia merasa sangat lega karena tidak perlu lagi memakai lingerie pemberian Sungmin. Kini ia bisa lebih bebas memakai pakaian apapun. Bahkan Kyuhyun tidak takut untuk memakai kaos polos miliknya dan selalu membuka wignya didalam kamar. Sementara Sungmin? Nasib absurdnya masih terus berlanjut, tentu saja sampai dua bulan kedepan. Sungmin harus merelakan Kyuhyun bergerak bebas di kamarnya. Satu kamar dengan laki-laki adalah mimpi buruk baginya, apalagi bersama laki-laki berotak mesum seperti Kyuhyun. Seringkali Kyuhyun menggoda Sungmin dengan gaya konyol dan garingnya. Ia selalu menunjukkan beberapa perhatiannya pada Sungmin, namun sayangnya Sungmin tak pernah mau menerima apapun yang Kyuhyun lakukan untuknya.

.

.

.

-0o0-

.

.

.

Malam harinya…

Tak seperti biasanya. Kyuhyun berada didepan meja belajar dengan beberapa buku dan resep yang ada. Mustahil? Memang. Entah apa yang merasuki pikiran Kyuhyun sehingga ia tergerak untuk mengerjakan beberapa PR yang diberikan oleh para pengajar. Meski tidak mengenal seluk beluk tentang kuliner namun Kyuhyun bersikeras untuk mengerjakannya dengan baik. Kyuhyun tidak ingin predikat anak pintar yang ia sandang selama ini hancur hanya karena ia tidak bisa mengerjakan PR yang berhubungan dengan memasak.

Disaat yang bersamaan, Sungmin juga berada di meja belajarnya. Ia sedang mengerjakan PR yang sama dengan yang dikerjakan Kyuhyun. Sungmin terlihat sangat serius dengan tugasnya. Kyuhyun menaruh pulpennya diatas buku lalu melirik Sungmin. Perempuan itu hanya terfokus pada tugasnya. Dari kejauhan, Kyuhyun memandangi Sungmin.

'Aih~ bagaimanapun ekspresi wajahmu, dimataku kau yang terbaik Sungmin ah.. tapi kenapa kau tidak bisa melihat sisi positif dariku? Hmm~ apa aku terlalu hina dimatamu, eoh?' Kyuhyun mulai bergumam sambil mencurahkan isi hatinya.

'Tapi.. aku tidak boleh menyerah!' Kyuhyun membenarkan posisi duduknya menjadi tegak. 'Bukan Cho Kyuhyun namanya kalau tidak bisa menaklukan perempuan seperti Sungmin. Lihat saja, aku pasti bisa mendapatkannya! BAM!' Kyuhyun mengarahkan jari tengah dan telunjuknya pada Sungmin seakan menembak Sungmin dari kejauhan. Ia pun terkekeh tanpa sepengetahuan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya. Diotaknya muncul ide yang bisa membuatnya lebih akrab dengan Sungmin -meski ia tau Sungmin kebal pada semua gombalan busuknya-.

"Sungmin ah, aku boleh pinjam spidol markermu?" tanya Kyuhyun saat Sungmin sedang menulis dibuku PRnya.

Sungmin menghentikan tulisannya. Ia langsung melirik Kyuhyun sinis.

Laki-laki itu mendekati Sungmin, sesegera mungkin Sungmin berdiri dan menyuruh Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Diam ditempat!" perintah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun langsung berdiri tegak. "Aish.. kau ini mengagetkan saja" kata Kyuhyun tersenyum sok akrab.

"Ya! Kau pikir aku tidak tau apa yang kau lakukan tadi, eoh? Apa maksudmu menembakku dengan jarimu?!" protes Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum polos. "Aku hanya bercanda.. tadi aku hanya bermain, habisnya aku bosan"

"Jangan bohong!" Sungmin menepuk mejanya. "Sekarang kau pasti akan berbuat macam-macam"

"Anio! aku hanya ingin spidol" kata Kyuhyun.

"Mm?"

"Jinjja! Aku hanya ingin pinjam spidol markermu, tidak ada maksud apa-apa" kata Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya dan membentuk V pada jarinya menandakan perdamaian.

Sungmin melirik pada tempat pensilnya. Ia mengambil sebuah spidol berwarna hitam. Sungmin tidak langsung memberikannya pada Kyuhyun. Ia malah melamun sambil memandangi spidol itu.

"Spidol itu tidak akan berubah menjadi pink, percayalah.." ujar Kyuhyun melipat tangannya.

Namun ternyata candaan Kyuhyun tidak membuat Sungmin tersenyum apalagi tertawa. Ia melirik Kyuhyun sejenak kemudian tersenyum miring.

"Mulai hari ini, aku membuat peraturan baru" kata Sungmin melipat tangannya seperti Kyuhyun.

"Peraturan apa?"

Sungmin berjalan ke ujung dinding dan berjongkok. Ia menarik garis dari ujung dinding ke dinding satunya. Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Sungmin. 'Apa maksudnya? Membuat garis? Ia mau bermain denganku, eoh?' gumam Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Selesai!" Sungmin menutup spidol hitam dan tebal itu. "Ini adalah batas wilayah. Kau tidak boleh menginjakkan kaki di wilayahku. Araseo?!"

Kyuhyun terbelalak. Ia melihat garis hitam yang kini berada ditengah-tengahnya dan Sungmin berdiri.

"Kenapa begitu? Kita kan satu kamar"

"Kubilang ini peraturan baru! Dan yang menjadi senior disini aku. Kau tidak boleh menolaknya. Sejengkal saja kau memasuki wilayahku kau harus dihukum memakai lingerie lagi selama satu minggu!" ancam Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. "Berarti, kalau kau yang masuk ke wilayahku kau juga akan pakai lingerie itu selama satu minggu?" tanya Kyuhyun antusias. "Aku setuju!"

PLAK!

Sungmin dengan tegasnya menampar pipi Kyuhyun. 'Dasar otak mesum! Tidak tau diri! Aargh! Kalau dia bukan namdongsaeng-nya Ahra, sudah kumutilasi seperti daging ayam!' gerutu Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya menekuk bibirnya. Tangannya mengelus-elus pipinya yang terkena tampran Sungmin. "Aish.. aku kan hanya bercanda, kenapa kau galak sekali? Ternyata kau lebih menyeramkan dari yang kuduga"

"Pokoknya, tidak ada yang boleh memasuki wilayah satu sama lain"

"Tapi kalau begini aku tidak akan bisa keluar. Pintu keluar ada di wilayahmu" kata Kyuhyun menunjuk pada pintu.

Sungmin menoleh ke belakang tepatnya pada pintu keluar. 'Ah benar juga. Tapi… lantai ini sudah terlanjur aku coret, bagaimana menghapusnya' gumam Sungmin bingung.

"Dan kau juga tidak bisa mandi karena kamar mandi ada diwilayahku" kata Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin berpikir sejenak. Dengan rasa terpaksa ia pun mengangguk pelan. "Araseo, araseo~ Kau boleh masuk ke wilayahku hanya untuk keluar, dan aku boleh masuk ke wilayahmu hanya untuk mandi" kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju. "Kau tidur di wilayahku juga tidak masalah. Jadi kita bisa tidur bersama" kata Kyuhyun.

"Ya!" Sungmin langsung mendorong bahu Kyuhyun dengan sekuat tenaga. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun langsung terbanting ke belakang hingga bokongnya mengenai lantai.

"Aww~" Kyuhyun mengelus-elus bokongnya.

"Jangan macam-macam bocah mesum!" cibir Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Ia menekuk bibirnya sambil sesekali meringis karena bokongnya kesakitan. 'Ah… ternyata pepatah yang mengatakan cinta butuh pengorbanan itu benar sekali. Tadi pipi sekarang bokong, bisa habis tubuhku karena kekerasan dari Sungmin setiap hari' gumam Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC dulu..

Btw Selamat lebaran readers~ mohon maaf lahir batin ya, maaf kalo saya punya salah T_T Oh iya, maaf juga ya ngepostnya lama soalnya ada beberapa hal yg membuat saya delay ngepostnya *bow beberapa kali*

Anyway~ TBCnya gaje? Mian, emang cuma sampe sini part 7-nya^^

Direview readers~ gomawo^^


	9. Chapter 8

**Cooking! Cooking!**

By Kimmy

.

Cho Kyuhyun (N), Lee Sungmin (Y), Cho Ahra (Y), Kim Heechul (Y), Lee Donghae (N)

.

Genderswitch

.

Romance NC 21+, Comedy -maybe- *mian kalo garing^^*

.

.

.

.

.

PART 8

.

_PART SEBELUMNYA_

"Jangan macam-macam bocah mesum!" cibir Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Ia menekuk bibirnya sambil sesekali meringis karena bokongnya kesakitan. 'Ah… ternyata pepatah yang mengatakan cinta butuh pengorbanan itu benar sekali. Tadi pipi sekarang bokong, bisa habis tubuhku karena kekerasan dari Sungmin setiap hari' gumam Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

-0o0-

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu dan seterusnya Sungmin merasa lebih tenang, setidaknya ada peraturan baru yang membuatnya tidak lagi takut. Batas wilayah yang Sungmin buat sangat menguntungkan menurutnya. Namun tidak untuk Kyuhyun. Ia harus berpikir keras agar ia dan Sungmin bisa berdekatan seperti semula tanpa dipisahkan oleh garis batas wilayah.

Malam hari itu pun datang…

Kyuhyun baru saja tiba di restoran asrama. Biasanya setiap jam makan malam, para penghuni asrama berbondong-bondong untuk makan disana, adapula yang memilih untuk membawa makanan mereka ke dalam kamar. Kyuhyun melirik pada setiap sudut restoran.

"Sepi sekali. kemana orang-orang" ujarnya pelan dengan suara aslinya. "Sungmin juga tidak ada, padahal tadi Sungmin keluar duluan"

Sejak Sungmin tau bahwa Kyuhyun adalah Ahra palsu, ia tidak pernah mengajak Kyuhyun untuk makan malam bersama. Karena itu Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri setiap malamnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan menuju meja buffet, makanan yang tersedia masih sangat sedikit dan belum ada pelayan-pelayang yang stand by untuk mengambilkan makanan. Kyuhyun pun melirik jam tangannya.

'Hmm pantas saja, masih jam setengah 7' gumamnya. Biasanya restoran akan diramaikan oleh penghuni asrama wanita pada jam 7 hingga jam 10 malam.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun melihat seseorang keluar dari pintu dapur umum. Perlu diketahui, restoran itu memiliki dua dapur berbeda, dapur umum dan dapur khusus. Dapur umum selalu dipakai para koki untuk memasak makan pagi dan malam, sementara dapur khusus adalah dapur yang tersedia untuk para penghuni asrama yang ingin memasak makanannya sendiri.

"Sungmin ah!" panggil Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menoleh kebelakang, ia hendak masuk kedapur khusus dengan sebotol minyak wijen ditangannya. 'Aish! Kenapa orang itu ada disini sih?!' gerutu Sungmin.

Tanpa membalas sapaan Kyuhyun, ia segera masuk kedalam dapur khusus. Kyuhyun segera berlari menghampiri Sungmin, ia juga masuk kedalam dapur khusus.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Didalam dapur khusus ternyata cukup lebar. Terdapat beberapa station untuk beberapa orang. Sungmin berada pada station paling belakang, tempat biasanya ia memasak. Entah mengapa Sungmin lebih suka berada dipaling belakang. Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri Sungmin.

"Sungmin ah, kau se…"

"Jangan banyak tanya!" Sungmin segera memotong ucapan Kyuhyun.

Laki-laki itu menekuk bibirnya kecewa. "aku kan hanya ingin tanya"

"Kubilang jangan banyak tanya" kata Sungmin. Ia sedang serius memotong bawang-bawangan dan bumbu lainnya.

Kyuhyun akhirnya diam. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu Sungmin. Kyuhyun berdiri disebelah Sungmin sambil melipat tangannya, ia juga memperhatikan apa yang Sungmin lakukan. Malam ini Sungmin ingin membuat makan malamnya sendiri karena ia cukup bosan dengan makanan di restoran. Sungmin ingin membuat sebuah makanan berisikan sayuran-sayuran sehat.

Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan Sungmin tanpa perlu tau apa yang Sungmin buat. Sesekali ia menggeleng karena melihat sayuran hijau yang dimasukkan kedalam penggorengan. 'Sungmin pasti mau makan sayur. Ish~ apa enaknya sih' gumam Kyuhyun.

"kalau kau tidak ada perlu apa-apa sebaiknya kau keluar" kata Sungmin.

"Aku mau membantumu memasak" jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun dengan sedikit sinis. "Kau yakin?"

"Kau jangan ragukan kemampuanku. Aku memang bukan Ahra yang pandai mengolah makanan, tapi kau harus tau aku ini pintar dalam segala hal" ucapnya dengan seribu kepercayaan dirinya.

"Memangnya kau bisa masak apa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Jadi kau mengizinkanku memasak?"

Sungmin melangkah mundur lalu melipat tangannya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kau buat makananmu dan aku membuat makananku" kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, ia pun mengangguk setuju. "Ayo! Siapa takut!" katanya. Kyuhyun langsung membuka wignya.

"Ya! Kenapa dibuka? Kalau ketahuan bagaimana?" tanya Sungmin panik.

"Tidak akan ketahuan!" Kyuhyun mencoba berpikir positif. Tidak akan ada orang yang masuk kedalam. Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah apron didinding belakang dan menggantungkan wignya digantungan tersebut.

"Oh iya, bagaimana kalau kita taruhan? Yang menang harus dapat ciuman dari yang kalah" ujar Kyuhyun girang.

"Ya!" Sungmin membentak Kyuhyun sambil berkacak pinggang. "Itu taruhan yang bodoh! Mau kalah atau menang tetap saja kita berciuman, aku tidak setuju!" tolak Sungmin.

"Ayolah~ sekali-kali kita taruhan yang romantis"

Sungmin tetap menggeleng cepat. "Kalau aku kalah, aku akan buatkan makan malam untukmu selama seminggu, tapi kalau kau yang kalah…" Sungmin berpikir sejenak. "Kau harus pakai lingerie selama seminggu!"

"Anio!" Kyuhyun langsung menyanggah. "Aku tidak setuju! Taruhan macam apa itu? Selalu aku yang kena sial"

"Pokoknya kau harus mau!" Sungmin tetap bersikeras pada usulannya.

"Shireo!" Kyuhyun tetap menggeleng. "Begini saja, yang kalah harus tidur dilantai tanpa beralaskan apa-apa malam ini" kata Kyuhyun akhirnya menengahi. Ia membuat perjanjian yang tidak merugikan bagi siapapun.

Sungmin berpikir sejenak, ia mengangguk pelan. "Hmm.. boleh juga, tapi AC didalam kamar harus dinyalakan dengan suhu 16 derajat"

Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget. 'Mwo? Ternyata dia membuat hukuman yang tidak main-main' gumamnya. Namun Kyuhyun akhirnya mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, tapi kuyakin kau yang akan tidur di lantaimu, karena aku pasti menang" ucapnya percaya diri.

Sungmin tak kalah mengerikan dari Kyuhyun. ia tersenyum miring. "Lihat saja nanti!"

"Oh iya, satu lagi!" Kyuhyun membuka laci dan mengambil dua buah pita panjang berwarna merah untuk mereka berdua. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak tau kenapa dua pita panjang itu ada dilaci station. "Kau pakai ini, dan aku pakai yang ini. Kita akan jadi pendekar dapur hari ini!" ucapnya tersenyum.

"Pendekar dapur? Haha.. itu konyol!" ejek Sungmin tertawa.

"Sudahlah kau diam saja" Kyuhyun memasangkan pita itu didahi Sungmin, ia mengikatnya kebelakang kepala Sungmin. Sementara Sungmin hanya diam sambil memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun dari dekat.

'Bocah ini.. aish~ kenapa aku memikirkan laki-laki ini' gumam Sungmin dalam hati.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku akan pakai" Kyuhyun langsung memakai pita merah itu dikepalanya, sama seperti Sungmin.

Setelah keduanya siap, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mulai mengambil semua keperluan memasak mereka. Keduanya berada di station yang sama karena mereka tidak ingin mengotori banyak station, cukup satu station untuk berdua.

Sungmin mengambil pisau lalu memotong beberapa wortel dan sayuran hijau lainnya, sementara Kyuhyun merogoh sebungkus mie dan ttokbokki didalam laci. Keduanya memasak dalam diam, sesekali mereka melirik satu sama lain sambil mengukir senyum miring dibibir masing-masing. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama percaya diri kalau mereka pasti akan menjadi pemenang.

Pertempuran panas mereka berlangsung sekitar setengah jam. Kini keduanya sedang terfokus pada plating masing-masing. Sungmin sukses dengan plating cantiknya dengan warna-warni sayuran yang sehat sementara Kyuhyun stress dengan platingnya yang campur aduk karena kuah makanannya menetes dimana-mana.

"Aku selesai!" teriak Sungmin mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Aku juga sudah! Hanya perlu dirapikan" kata Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah.

"Apa ini yang kau sebut plating? Buruk sekali hahaha…" tawa Sungmin puas melihat hasil karya Kyuhyun yang simple berwarna orange.

"Warnanya memang jelek, tapi rasanya sangat enak" kata Kyuhyun membela diri.

"Baiklah! kalau begit…"

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Hallo? Apa ada orang didalam?!"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terbelalak ketika mendengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar. Keduanya terdiam dan saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Gawat!" "Bahaya!" ujar keduanya kompak.

Untungnya Kyuhyun cepat tanggap, ia langsung menarik Sungmin untuk berjongkok. Mereka berdua masuk kedalam kolong station sambil membungkam mulut masing-masing. Kyuhyun takut penyamarannya diketahui orang lain.

"Tidak ada orang" kata seorang perempuan ketika ia membuka pintu dapur khusus.

"Tapi kudengar ada yang bersuara dari dalam sini"

"Omo!" perempuan ketiga terbelalak kaget sambil menunjuk kebelakang. Ketiga perempuan itu melirik kearah yang ditunjuk si perempuan ketiga. Mereka semua terbelalak kaget melihat sebuah rambut yang melayang (wig Kyuhyun yang digantung)

"Aaaaa~! Hantu!" ketiganya melompat ketakutan. Mereka berteriak sambil menutup pintu dapur khusus dengan cara dibanting. Ketiganya langsung berlari sejauh mungkin.

Sementara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang berada dibawah station saling melirik kebingungan.

"Kenapa mereka kabur?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. Ia memasang baik-baik telinganya. Suara perempuan-perempuan tadi sudah tidak ada, kini Kyuhyun keluar dari bawah station dan melihat keadaan sekitar. "Sudah aman, Sungmin ah"

"Kita duduk disini saja, kalau ada orang yang melihat kita lagi bagaimana?"

"Jadi kau mau berduaan denganku disitu?" goda Kyuhyun.

"Uuh!" Sungmin menendang kaki Kyuhyun dengan keras. "Maksudku, kita makan disini saja. Kau mau habis dipukuli perempuan-perempuan itu hah?"

"araseo!" Kyuhyun sedikit berdecak ketika Sungmin menendang kakinya. Kyuhyun berdiri lebih dulu. Ia mengambilkan hasil masakannya dan hasil masakan Sungmin untuk ditaruh dilantai. Kemudian ia duduk berhadapan dengan Sungmin.

"Cha!" Kyuhyun menggosokkan telapak tangannya melihat kedua makanan yang tampaknya lezat. "Siapa dulu yang mau kau coba?"

"Punyamu" kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan mangkuk besar berisikan ramen dan ttokbokki yang ia masak. Sungmin menyiapkan sumpitnya. Ia mulai mencicipi masakan Kyuhyun dengan sangat teliti. Sama halnya dengan Kyuhyun, ia sedang menyantap makanan Sungmin dengan sendok dan sumpitnya. Kyuhyun hanya merasakan wortel dan kuahnya karena ia tak pernah rela memakan sayuran hijau.

"Hmm.. enak juga" ucap Kyuhyun ketika mencicipi kuah dari makanan Sungmin. Ia pun melirik Sungmin yang belum berkomentar apa-apa. "Eotteo?" tanyanya.

Sungmin masih mengunyah makanan itu. "Platingnya buruk, seasoningnya juga kurang, ttokbokkinya masih keras"

"Ya! Kenapa komentarmu jelek semua?" protes Kyuhyun.

"Memang itu yang kurasakan" kata Sungmin. "hanya mienya yang matang dan enak" kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Berarti aku menang?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Kau bilang makananku enak, berarti aku yang menang!"

"Tapi mie punyaku juga enak"

"Hanya mienya saja, yang lainnya buruk! Kau kalah!" Sungmin menepuk lantai tiga kali dengan tangan yang dikepal seperti palu. Keputusan sudah ditetapkan, Sungmin sebagai pemenang dan Kyuhyun yang harus rela tidur dilantai dingin malam ini.

"Aish~ ini pasti hanya akal-akalanmu saja agar aku kalah" kata Kyuhyun.

"kalau tidak percaya coba saja makananmu sendiri!" Sungmin mendorong pelan mangkuk berisi makanan hasil Kyuhyun pada sang pemiliknya. Kyuhyun mengedus aroma masakannya, kemudian mencicipinya.

GLEK!

Kyuhyun terbelalak ketika merasakan kuah yang hambar dan ttokbokki yang kurang matang. Sungmin hanya tersenyum puas.

"Benar kan? Berarti aku yang menang!" kata Sungmin mengangkat kedua tangannya girang.

Kyuhyun hanya diam dengan wajah kecewanya. Ia menggigit sumpitnya sambil sesekali melirik Sungmin. Wajah perempuan itu berseri karena kemenangannya. Namun tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menyadari sesuatu, disaat seperti ini Sungmin tak lagi marah padanya, Sungmin bahkan tertawa senang meski tawa itu bermaksud mengejek Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin yang sedang makan. Ia tersenyum tipis. 'Akhirnya kau mau tersenyum seperti itu. Begini lebih baik, Sungmin ah' gumam Kyuhyun senang. Meski Kyuhyun tidak menang, namun ia senang bisa melihat Sungmin tersenyum karena perlombaan mereka tadi.

Karena makanan Kyuhyun yang tidak enak, akhirnya Sungmin membagi makanannya pada Kyuhyun. Mereka pun makan dalam satu mangkuk bersama-sama. Keduanya tidak banyak bicara. Sesekali Kyuhyun menghapus noda kecil disekitar bibir Sungmin dengan jarinya, hal itu membuat Sungmin tersadar kalau Kyuhyun sangat memperhatikannya. Yang Sungmin lakukan hanya diam dan menatap balik Kyuhyun.

.

Tengah malam…

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah berada di kamar mereka dengan lampu yang padam. Kini keduanya tengah menikmati hasil dari perlombaan mereka tadi. Sungmin sudah menutup mata diatas ranjang dengan selimut tebal yang menghangatkan tubuhnya sementara Kyuhyun sedang menggigil karena ubin yang dingin langsung menempel pada punggungnya. Kyuhyun sesekali melirik Sungmin yang sejak tadi tidak bergerak. 'Sungmin pasti sudah tidur' gumamnya.

"Ssshh~" Kyuhyun memeluk tubuhnya karena kedinginan.

Sungmin membuka mata, rupanya Sungmin belum tidur sepenuhnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya pada Kyuhyun. Laki-laki itu terlihat menggigil kedinginan karena AC yang bersuhu 16 derajat menemani malam mereka.

"Hatchi!" Kyuhyun pun mengusap-usap hidungnya yang sudah merah.

'Aish~ mengganggu saja. Apa dia benar-benar kedinginan' gumam Sungmin mulai khawatir.

Kyuhyun belum menyadari kalau Sungmin masih terbangun. Kyuhyun menyangka Sungmin sudah tertidur. Laki-laki itu masih saja membenarkan posisi tidurnya yang kurang nyaman. Sementara Sungmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari balik selimutnya.

'Kasihan juga dia. Ternyata Kyuhyun orang yang tepat janji, sampai-sampai ia menggigil.' Gumam Sungmin.

"Hatchi! H...Hatchi!" Lagi dan lagi, Kyuhyun kembali bersin.

'Hmm.. kalau dipikir-pikir, terkadang dia baik, tapi kadang dia menyebalkan. Aku senang dia selalu perhatikan aku, tapi sayangnya dia mesum' pikir Sungmin sambil mengingat kejadian saat dirinya dan Kyuhyun makan malam berduaan dibawah station.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Tak lagi terdengar suara bersin atau menggigil dari Kyuhyun. Laki-laki itu kini sudah mulai memasuki alam mimpinya, meski tubuhnya masih sedikit bergetar. Sementara Sungmin turun dari ranjangnya, ia berjalan perlahan mendekati Kyuhyun. Sungmin lupa seketika kalau mereka memiliki batas wilayah masing-masing, dengan tidak sadar Sungmin melanggar peraturannya sendiri.

Sungmin mengambilkan selimut dari ranjang Kyuhyun dan melebarkannya. Ia menyelimuti Kyuhyun dengan sangat perlahan, agar Kyuhyun tidak menyadarinya.

"Selamat tidur, loser!" bisik Sungmin terkekeh setelah menyelimuti Kyuhyun. ia pun kembali ke ranjangnya dan tertidur.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian…

Hari libur ini Sungmin dan Kyuhyun diajak Heechul untuk berolahraga lari. Mau tidak mau Kyuhyun menerimanya, asalkan bersama dengan Sungmin. Ketiganya berada di taman yang cukup luas didekat sekolah mereka. Tak hanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Heechul yang berada disana, beberapa teman baik laki-laki maupun perempuan juga sedang menikmati pagi hari yang cerah dengan berolahraga.

"Huh… Huh… Cham..ka..man.." Heechul tersenggal-senggal.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang berlari lebih dulu harus menghentikan langkah mereka. Keduanya menoleh kebelakang. Heechul membungkuk sambil memegangi lututnya. Sungmin menggeleng pelan kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Kau ini bagaimana? Kau yang mengajakku berlari tapi kau yang kelelahan" kata Sungmin menghampiri Heechul.

"Kah…lianh… ce…pat… seka..lih…"

Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum sambil berkacak pinggang. Ia berjalan menghampiri Heechul dengan kaki mengangkang seperti laki-laki. Sungmin yang melihat itu langsung memukul bahu Kyuhyun, Sungmin takut ada orang yang melihat cara berjalan Kyuhyun yang aneh.

"Ya! Jalan yang anggun!" bisik Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menurunkan tangannya kemudian berdiri dengan kaki rapat disebelah Sungmin. "Kalau kau tidak kuat kau istirahat saja" kata Kyuhyun.

"gwaenchanhayo?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku mau istirahat dulu disana.. huh.." Heechul mulai bisa mengatur nafasnya. Ia berjalan perlahan ke pinggir jalan dan duduk di kursi taman itu.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya memperhatikan Heechul dari tempat mereka berdiri. Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin lalu tersenyum. 'Asik~ sekarang aku bisa jogging berduaan dengan Sungmin' gumam Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Kajja Miina~ kita jogging lagi" ajak Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Kau memanggilku apa?" tanya Sungmin protes.

"Miina.. nama yang bagus kan?"

Sungmin mengerutkan dahi. "itu nama yang menjijikan! Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu" kata Sungmin.

"Kau itu cantik, Sungmin ah. Apa salahnya jika aku memanggil Miina?" tanyanya menggoda Sungmin dengan mengedipkan matanya.

Sungmin sudah sangat hafal cara Kyuhyun menggodanya. Ia tidak lagi terhanyut dalam gombalan murahan si bocah mesum itu. "Euh!" Sungmin menginjak kaki Kyuhyun dengan kencang.

"Aw!" Kyuhyun lagi-lagi meringis. "Kenapa kau suka sekali menginjak kakiku hah?!" protes Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan berhenti menginjakmu sampai kau berhenti menggombal dihadapanku, bocah mesum!" ujar Sungmin geram.

"Aku tidak gombal. Kau memang cantik kan?!" Kyuhyun berusaha membela diri. "Kalau begitu aku bilang kau si jelek saja"

"Uuh!" lagi-lagi Sungmin menginjak kaki Kyuhyun.

"Aah!"

Sekarang impas. Kedua kaki Kyuhyun mendapatkan salam terhangat dari injakan Sungmin. Kyuhyun tak bisa berteriak keras karena ia sadar berada ditempat umum. Teriakannya dari suara asli bisa membuat beberapa orang disana bingung dan curiga. Kyuhyun hanya bisa meringis.

"jangan berlari denganku! Aku tidak mau berduaan denganmu" kata Sungmin. Ia membenarkan handuk kecil dilehernya.

Sungmin berlari lebih dulu untuk melanjutkan olahraganya sementara Kyuhyun masih diam ditempat. Kyuhyun berkacak pinggang, ia memperhatikan Sungmin yang sedang berlari. Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan.

'Tega sekali kau Sungmin. Padahal aku benar-benar memujimu. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri tidak akan menggombal lagi sejak kau membuat territorial line di kamar, tapi kau malah salah sangka' gumam Kyuhyun kecewa.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas kemudian menghelanya dengan panjang. Kyuhyun pun kembali berlari. Ia mengikuti Sungmin dari belakang tanpa diketahui Sungmin.

Disaat yang bersamaan, seorang laki-laki bermata sipit dengan rambut coklat mulai mendekati Sungmin. Ia berlari ke dekat Sungmin kemudian berlari bersama-sama. Ia tidak berbicara apa-apa, hanya diam sambil memperhatikan Sungmin sesekali.

Sungmin melirik kesebelahnya. Ia tersenyum begitu kedua mata mereka bertemu. Sungmin kenal baik siapa laki-laki disebelahnya itu. Ialah Yesung, laki-laki yang sudah tiga kali mengikuti tes kenaikan level tapi selalu gagal. Sangat miris nasibnya.

"A…ann..yeong ha..seyo~" sapa Yesung memberanikan diri.

"Ne, annyeong haseyo Yesung ssi.." jawab Sungmin ramah.

Yesung tersenyum. "K..kau.. ta..tau na..m..maku?" tanyanya. Satu hal lagi yang perlu diketahui dari sosok Yesung. Dia sedikit gagap jika berbicara. Beberapa orang sering menggodanya karena kelemahannya itu, namun ada juga teman mau yang menemaninya karena Yesung sangat ramah dan bersahabat. Salah satu teman dekat Yesung adalah Donghae. Donghae juga yang menjadi teman sekamar Yesung karena teman lain keberatan satu kamar dengan Yesung.

"Tentu saja. Kita kan pernah mengikuti tes kenaikan level bersama-sama dulu" kata Sungmin.

"Mi..Mian..hae.. a..aku.. lu..lupa"

Sungmin hanya tersenyum. Ia merasa sedikit kasihan dengan Yesung karena sampai saat ini ia selalu dijauhi oleh teman-teman perempuan. "Kau sendirian?"

"N..ne, a..aku sen..diri..an. Ti..tid..ak a..ada y..yang m..mau me…nem..mani a..aku" jawabnya. "Do..Dong…hae ju..juga se..sedang fi..fitn..nes d..did..dalam" tujuk Yesung pada sebuah bangunan tempat fitness yang disebelahnya terdapat kolam renang.

"Gwaenchanhayo, kalau begitu kau jogging bersamaku, aku juga sendirian" kata Sungmin.

Yesung tersenyum. Tanpa diketahui siapapun, Yesung memiliki rasa yang lebih pada Sungmin sejak mereka bertemu ditempat test kenaikan level beberapa bulan lalu. Namun Yesung tak berani untuk membicarakan perasaannya pada siapapun apalagi pada Sungmin. Yesung hanya bisa memendam perasaannya tanpa bisa memiliki Sungmin. Yesung menyadari ia bukan tipe laki-laki yang Sungmin inginkan.

"Su…Sungmin ah, k..kau ha..haus?" tanya Yesung.

"Ne, tapi aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya ramah.

"A..aku be..belikan mi..minum ya? K…kau tu..tunggu d..disi..sini"

Yesung berbelok dan masuk kesebuah kantin kecil. Taman itu memang tersedia berbagai macam fasilitas untuk para pelajar di sekolah memasak ini agar mereka tidak jenuh dengan suasana sekolah. Sungmin berhenti sejenak, ia menunggu diluar kantin sambil sesekali mengelap keringatnya yang bercucuran dileher.

Saat Sungmin sedang melamun sambil memperhatikan Yesung, Kyuhyun tiba disebelah Sungmin. Sejak tadi Kyuhyun memperhatikan apa yang Yesung dan Sungmin bicarakan.

"Kau bicara apa dengan Yesung?" tanya Kyuhyun ketus.

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun dengan sinis. "Bukan urusanmu"

"Ya! Kau mau selingkuh dariku ya?"

"Apa maksudmu? Sejak kapan kita pacaran?" tanya Sungmin protes.

"tapi.. kau tidak boleh dekat dengannya! Pokoknya tidak boleh" kata Kyuhyun menghentakkan kaki kanannya.

"Apa hakmu melarangku?! Sudah sana kau pergi! mengganggu kencanku saja" kata Sungmin mendorong punggung Kyuhyun hingga ia menjauh.

'Apa dia bilang? Kencan?! Aku yang satu kamar dengannya saja belum pernah berkencan dengan Sungmin!' gumam Kyuhyun geram.

"Ya! Kau tidak boleh berkencan dengan orang lain!" Kyuhyun segera kembali menghampiri Sungmin.

"Jangan ikut campur urusanku! Hari ini aku mau bersenang-senang dengan Yesung jadi kau jangan ganggu!"

Sungmin langsung menghindari Kyuhyun, ia berjalan menghampiri Yesung yang sedang membayarkan minuman untuk Sungmin dan Yesung. Dari tempatnya, Kyuhyun terlihat geram dan marah dengan kedekatan Yesung dan Sungmin. Keduanya terlihat saling tersenyum satu sama lain.

"Yesung ah, sebaiknya kita berbincang-bincang didalam saja. Kajja!" Sungmin berbicara sambil melirik Kyuhyun diluar.

Sungmin sengaja menggandeng tangan Yesung sambil berjalan berdua ke tempat duduk yang ada disebelah kantin. Yesung hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia terlihat senang karena Sungmin mau diajak berduaan.

'Errr~ Sungmin! Kau sengaja hah?! Kau mau membuatku marah hah?!' Kyuhyun menggerutu kesal melihat keakraban Sungmin dan Yesung didalam sana. 'Aku harus bertindak! Sebelum mereka berbuat berlebihan'

Kyuhyun yang punya tekad kuat untuk mempertahankan perasaannya pada Sungmin akhirnya bertindak. Ia berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan Yesung. Kedua orang yang sedang bercanda ria itu melirik pada Kyuhyun.

"Annyeong chinguya~" sapa Kyuhyun manis.

"A..an..nyeong~" jawab Yesung.

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis -nan menjijikan-, sementara Sungmin terbelalak kaget.

"Kyu.. mm.. maksudku, Ahra?"

"Sungmin ah, kenapa kau tinggalkan aku?" tanyanya lembut. Seakan tidak pernah terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka.

Sungmin dan Yesung saling bertatapan sejenak. Sungmin menggeram memakai suara dalamnya. 'Argh! Bocah ini selalu saja menggangguku' gumamnya.

"Boleh aku duduk disini, Yesung ssi?" tanya Kyuhyun tersenyum manis menggoda Yesung.

Yesung mengangguk. "Geu..geurae..yo"

Kyuhyun duduk disebelah Yesung, sementara Sungmin berada dihadapannya. Kyuhyun sengaja duduk disebelah Yesung karena ia tidak ingin Yesung duduk berhadapan dengan Sungmin. Sebisa mungkin Kyuhyun membuat jarak antara Sungmin dan Yesung.

"Wah.. sudah lama sekali ya kita tidak bertemu" kata Kyuhyun basa-basi sambil memegang bahu Yesung.

Yesung menjadi gugup seketika. Ia merasakan hawa yang tidak biasa, bukan hawa godaan perempuan tetapi lebih mirip hawa godaan waria. Yesung melirik Kyuhyun sejenak. "K..kita k..kan me..memang be..belum pe..pernah ber…bertemu se..sebe..lumnya" kata Yesung.

Sungmin hanya diam sambil menutup mulutnya menahan tawa. 'Haha! Dasar bocah sok tau!'

"Mm.. maksudku, aku sudah lama ingin bertemu denganmu. Aish~ kau lucu juga Yesung ssi" Kyuhyun mencubit pipi Yesung untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka yang tidak nyambung.

Hal itu membuat Sungmin semakin ilfeel. 'sejak kapan Kyuhyun berani mencubit dan menggoda laki-laki?! Aish~ menjijikan sekali' gumam Sungmin.

"A..aku ak..akan pe..pesan k..kue u..un..tuk ki..kita. Ka..kalian m..mau a..apa?" tanya Yesung.

"Wah! Kau baik hati sekali!" puji Kyuhyun. "Kalau begitu pesankan aku tiramisu, pudding caramel dan small blackforest" kata Kyuhyun dengan kecentilan diluar batas.

"Mwo?!" Sungmin terbelalak. 'Apa maksud bocah ini?! Dia mau memanfaatkan Yesung hah?! Tidak akan kubiarkan!'

Sama seperti Sungmin, Yesung tak kalah terkejutnya dengan Sungmin. Ia pun mengangguk pasrah. Setelah itu Yesung melirik Sungmin. "ka..kalau Su..Sungmin?" tanya Yesung.

"Anio~ tidak perlu. Kau tidak perlu memesankan kami kue. Kami sudah punya banyak makanan di kamar" jawab Sungmin.

"Gwae..n..chanha.."

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu pesan apa-apa. Kita berbincang-bincang saja" kata Sungmin menengahi. Untungnya Yesung menuruti kemauan Sungmin. Yesung mengurungkan niatnya untuk memesankan makanan berkat Sungmin.

'Huh~ hampir saja Kyuhyun macam-macam. Dasar bocah kurang ajar' Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun geram.

"A..aku be..belum ke..kenal na..nama..mu" kata Yesung pada Kyuhyun. Yesung mengulurkan tangannya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sambil menjabat tangan Yesung dengan lembutnya. "Ahra imnida"

"Ye..Yesung im..nida"

"Bangapseumnida.." kata Kyuhyun. "Kau pasti laki-laki yang rapi. Lihatlah, wajahmu bersih sekali, Yesung ssi" Kyuhyun membelai wajah Yesung dengan sangat lembut.

"Ah~" Yesung tersipu malu. "Ga..gamsa..hamnida"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. Ia cukup frustasi dengan pemandangan dihadapannya. Bagaimana tidak, Kyuhyun merangkul bahu Yesung dan menggoda wajah tak berdosa laki-laki itu hingga membuat Yesung merinding ketakutan. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Kyuhyun hingga membuat Sungmin benar-benar ilfeel dengan tingkahnya.

"Kau mau minum? Ini.." Kyuhyun mengambilkan kaleng minuman segar yang dingin milik Yesung yang sejak tadi ada dimeja.

Kyuhyun mengarahkan kaleng minuman itu pada Yesung namun tiba-tiba..

BYUR!

Minuman didalamnya mendarat dengan sempurna didada Yesung. Laki-laki itu terbelalak kaget ketika merasakan minuman dingin menyentuh kulitnya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun ikut terbelalak.

"Aigo~" Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya berpura-pura kaget. 'Huahahaha! Rasakan kau gagap!' gumamnya tertawa evil.

"Mianhaeyo Yesung ssi.. kau jadi basah" kata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengambil tissue dari atas meja dan mengelapkannya pada dada Yesung. Ia mengelus dada Yesung dengan perlahan. Tidak hanya pada pakaiannya, Kyuhyun juga membuka satu persatu kancing baju Yesung hingga dadanya sedikit terbuka. Kyuhyun mengelap dada Yesung kembali, hal itu kembali membuat Yesung semakin merinding. Laki-laki itu tidak tahan dengan setiap belaian Kyuhyun yang menggoda jiwa dan imannya.

"Nan.. g..gwaen..chanh..ha" katanya melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dari dadanya. "A..aku pu..pulang sa..saja" kata Yesung. Laki-laki itu berdiri dari duduknya kemudian berpamitan pada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Yesung ssi, hati-hati" kata Sungmin.

Sungmin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi, ia melirik Kyuhyun yang terkekeh karena rencananya berhasil. Kyuhyun sengaja menumpahkan minuman itu pada Yesung agar laki-laki itu segera pergi dari Sungmin.

"Ya! Kau keterlaluan! Mengerjai orang seenaknya" Sungmin menepuk meja.

"Biarkan saja dia. Siapa suruh mengajak Sungminku berkencan" kata Kyuhyun dengan suara aslinya. Untung saja ditemoat duduk itu hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Aku bukan Sungminmu!" Sungmin mendorong meja itu dengan keras kearah Kyuhyun hingga menyentak dada Kyuhyun yang terganjal dengan bra dan gumpalan tissue dibagian dada.

"Aww! Appo.." Kyuhyun meringis.

"Rasakan itu! Makanya, jangan macam-macam" kata Sungmin.

Perempuan itu berdiri dari duduknya. Ia langsung pergi dari Kyuhyun. sementara Kyuhyun masih duduk ditempatnya sambil memegangi dadanya.

'Sakit juga, padahal aku tidak punya payudara seperti perempuan..' gumam Kyuhyun. Lagi-lagi.. Kyuhyun tidak pernah bisa mendapatkan perlakuan yang manis dari Sungmin. Hebatnya, Kyuhyun selalu bersabar dengan apapun yang dilakukan Sungmin padanya.

.

.

Malam harinya…

Karena tadi pagi Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Heechul menghabiskan waktu hampir dua jam untuk berolahraga, efek buruk menimpa Kyuhyun malam ini. Ia berolahraga memakai wig yang tebal dan membuat kepalanya terbebani dari pagi hingga malam. Kini Kyuhyun merasakan migraine yang berlebihan dikepalanya.

Kyuhyun baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, ditangannya terdapat wig yang sedikit kusut. Ia melirik Sungmin yang sedang membaca sebuah buku sambil bersandar di ranjangnya dengan santai ditemani dengan pop corn caramel.

Sungmin berbalik menatap Kyuhyun. Ia memperhatikan Kyuhyun sejenak. Tidak biasanya Kyuhyun terlihat muram dan tidak bersemangat. Sungmin memfokuskan diri pada buku bacaannya meski sesekali ia melirik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menaruh wig itu diatas meja kemudian duduk disisi ranjang. Malam ini Kyuhyun hanya memakai celana pendek tidur miliknya sendiri. Ia duduk mengangkang sambil menunduk dan kedua siku dipahanya. Sikap itu semakin membuat Sungmin bingung.

'kenapa makhluk mesum itu? Tidak biasanya ia muram. Ah~ aku tau, itu pasti akal-akalannya agar menarik perhatianku' gumam Sungmin acuh.

Sungmin sudah tau, jika Kyuhyun bersikap aneh pasti laki-laki itu sedang mencari perhatian. Sungmin malah mengangkat bukunya untuk menutupi wajahnya dari Kyuhyun.

Beberapa menit kemudian. Suasana kamar mereka masih hening dan Sungmin masih fokus dengan bukunya. Tiba-tiba…

BRUK!

Sungmin mengerutkan dahi. 'Suara apa itu?'

Sungmin menutup bukunya lalu melihat apa yang terjadi. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat Kyuhyun tergeletak dibawah ranjangnya. Rupanya laki-laki itu sedang tidak sehat hingga jatuh didekat ranjangnya.

"Kyu?!"

Sungmin langsung melempar bukunya kesembarang tempat lalu menyingkirkan mangkuk berisi pop corn dari pangkuannya. Sungmin berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun dan tanpa disadari sudah melewati batas wilayah mereka. Sungmin langsung berlutut didekat Kyuhyun sambil mengguncangkan tubuh laki-laki itu.

"Ya! Ireona! Wae geuraeyo?!" tanya Sungmin panik.

"Ah~"

Untung saja Kyuhyun tak sepenuhnya pingsan, ia hanya tidak bisa menahan beban berat yang bersarang dikepalanya. Kyuhyun memegangi kepalanya, matanya terpejam sambil menahan rasa pusing.

"Kenapa kau jadi begini?! Aish!" Sungmn mulai bingung. Ia tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya.

'Sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Kenapa bocah ini pintar sekali membuatku panik! Awas saja kalau ini hanya pura-pura' gumam Sungmin sambil terus berpikir.

Sungmin akhirnya mengalungkan tangan Kyuhyun dibahunya. Kedua tangannya melingkar dipinggang Kyuhyun sambil membantu laki-laki itu berdiri. Sungmin kini merasakan sesuatu. Tubuh Kyuhyun terasa hangat, dan itu efek dari migraine berlebihannya. Sungmin menyuruh Kyuhyun berbaring dengan posisi yang nyaman untuknya istirahat.

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Dalam hatinya ia cukup girang karena tak menyangka Sungmin mau menolongnya. Kyuhyun melirik kearah Sungmin yang kini sedang menarik selimut untuk Kyuhyun.

"Anio.. tidak usah" kata Kyuhyun menolak.

"Kau diam saja. Aku ini sedang membantumu agar bisa tidur dengan nyenyak" kata Sungmin menyelimuti Kyuhyun.

Setelah itu Sungmin duduk disisi ranjang Kyuhyun. Ia memperhatikan Kyuhyun sejenak. 'Hmm~ sepertinya dia benar-benar sakit. Aish.. jahat sekali aku menyangka ia bercanda' gumam Sungmin merasa bersalah.

"Kau sakit?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Anio, hanya kelelahan. Kepalaku pusing" jawab Kyuhyun lirih.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan ambilkan obat"

Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya dan segera berlari menuju mejanya. Sungmin selalu menyiapkan beberapa obat yang terkadang dikonsumsinya seperti obat migraine, sakit perut sampai obat gangguan datang bulan. Ia merobek satu tablet obat migraine untuk Kyuhyun kemudiankembali lagi ke ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Kau minum ini" Sungmin membukakan bungkusnya lalu mengeluarkan tablet berwarna hijau itu.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuhnya yang lemas dan bersandar pada sandaran ranjang. Ia menunggu Sungmin mengambilkan segelas air mineral dan obatnya. Kyuhyun meneguk obat tu dan langsung menghabiskan satu gelas air mineral.

Seketika suasana Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tampak damai dan membaik. Mereka bahkan tak canggung untuk berdekatan seperti ini, padahal awalnya Sungmin sangat anti dekat-dekat dengan Kyuhyun apalagi membantu Kyuhyun. Rupanya sakit kepala berlebihan yang dialami Kyuhyun memberikan kesan baik tersendiri untuk Kyuhyun.

Laki-laki itu masih terdengar meringis sesekali karena beban berat dikepalanya. Ia dibantu Sungmin kembali berbaring dan dilapisi selimut agar lebih nyaman beristirahat. Kyuhyun menutup matanya, mencoba menahan sakit kepalanya. Sementara Sungmin hanya diam. Tangannya beralih pada lengan Kyuhyun dan memijitnya perlahan. Sikap itu tentu membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut dan tentu saja senang. Sekian lamanya Sungmin bersamanya, baru kali ini Sungmin mau menyentuhnya dengan lembut.

"Masih tidak enak?" tanya Sungmin membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membuka mata. Ia melirik Sungmin lalu menggeleng. "Gwaenchanhayo.."

"Kalau begitu kau tidur saja" Sungmin hendak beranjak dari duduknya.

Tapi kemudian Kyuhyun menahan Sungmin dengan tangannya. Digenggamnya tangan Sungmin dan Sungmin pun menoleh. Tangan Kyuhyun terasa cukup hangat saat bersentuhan dengan kulit tangan Sungmin.

"Boleh aku minta bantuanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"apa?"

"Kau bisa pijat kepalaku? Sebentar saja, kalau kau tidak keberatan"

Sungmin tidak menjawab. Ia memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Permintaannya ini memang tidak aneh karena Kyuhyun sedang migraine, tapi yang membuat Sungmin aneh adalah ucapan Kyuhyun. Laki-laki itu berbicara formal pada Sungmin, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Araseo~"

Tanpa ragu Sungmin mengangguk. Jika saja perasaan Sungmin sedang dilanda kebencian, mungkin ia akan menganggap ucapan Kyuhyun adalah mencari kesempatan. Untungnya Sungmin sedang berbaik hati dan sedang ingin memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Sungmin melipat kakinya diatas ranjang Kyuhyun, tepat disisi tubuh Kyuhyun yang sedang berbaring. Ia mengarahkan kedua tangannya pada kepala Kyuhyun.

"Anio.." Kyuhyun langsung menangkap tangan Sungmin dikepalanya. "Kau naik saja. Gwaenchanhayo.."

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. Posisinya saat ini memang membuat Sungmin sulit memijat kepala Kyuhyun, satu-satunya posisi yang nyaman adalah Sungmin menduduki Kyuhyun dan memijat kepalanya dari depan.

Sungmin sedikit ragu, bukannya ragu untuk memijat kepala Kyuhyun hanya saja ia ragu Kyuhyun yang kondisi tubuhnya lemah ini ditimpa dengan badannya. Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dan otomatis tubuh Sungmin pun beranjak dari duduknya. Ia mengangkangi perut datar Kyuhyun perlahan dengan kakinya kemudian duduk diatasnya. Tanpa diketahui Kyuhyun, Sungmin sedikit menahan beban tubuhnya. Tentu saja ia lakukan karena takut Kyuhyun keberatan menahan bebannya.

Sungmin mulai memijat kepala Kyuhyun dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Sungmin melakukannya dengan sangat perlahan, sementara mata Kyuhyun tertutup. Ia cukup menikmati apa yang dilakukan Sungmin padanya. Pijatan Sungmin membuatnya sedikit rileks meski tetap saja migraine berlebihan ini tidak langsung hilang. Sambil memijat kepala Kyuhyun, Sungmin memperhatikan wajah laki-laki itu. Wajah keduanya sangat dekat hingga membuat Sungmin sedikit gugup.

Sungmin semakin gugup karena menyadari lamunannya. Wajah itu membuat Sungmin merasakan deg-degan luar biasa, ia bahkan tak pernah merasakan rasa deg-degan seperti ini sebelumnya. Dari mulai alis yang tebal, mata yang terpejam, hidung mancung, dan bibir tebal Kyuhyun, semuanya membuat Sungmin tak mampu berpaling. Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Seketika kedua mata itu bertemu. Mereka saling bertatapan dalam waktu yang lama.

'Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa… aku tidak marah ditatapnya' gumam Sungmin.

"Sungmin ah.."

Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya. "N..ne?"

"Gomawoyo.." ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

Sungmin tidak membalas senyuman Kyuhyun. Ia tetap pada ekspersi datarnya. Sungmin hanya membalas ucapan Kyuhyun dengan anggukan pelan.

"Aku berpikir tidak akan mendapatkan perhatian seperti ini darimu meski aku sakit parah" kata Kyuhyun.

"Aku bukan orang jahat yang tega pada orang sakit. Aku juga bukan orang jahat yang menyiramkan air dengan sengaja" ujar Sungmin menyindir Kyuhyun atas perbuatannya tadi pagi.

"Aku kan hanya bercanda tadi"

"Lihatlah, akibat bercandamu yang keterlaluan pada Yesung, sekarang kau jadi migraine seperti ini" kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum. 'Benar bukan? Aku tau kau perempuan yang sangat perhatian, Sungmin ah' gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Mereka kembali bertatapan. Mata Sungmin masih saja menatap Kyuhyun tanpa ragu. Sementara tangannya masih asyik memijat kepala Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Sikap itu membuat Kyuhyun terbawa perasaannya.

"Aku berharap kau selalu seperti ini," kata Kyuhyun. "Selalu memperhatikan aku dan menatapku dengan mata seperti itu" kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau tau, mata itu yang membuatku jatuh hati padamu sejak pertama kali" ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menyadari apa yang Kyuhyun ucapkan. Ia terbelalak kaget mendengarnya. Dengan reflek, Sungmin melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Kyuhyun lalu terdiam. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun.

'Bisa-bisanya dia berkata seperti itu! Ah~ aku masuk pada perangkap gombalnya lagi. Dasar bocah sialan!' gumam Sungmin geram.

Tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi Sungmin langsung turun dari tubuh Kyuhyun dan berjalan cepat menuju ranjangnya. Sungmin tidak mau Kyuhyun memperhatikan gerak-geriknya karena itu Sungmin segera merebahkan diri diranjangnya dan menarik selimut. Sungmin tidur menghadap dinding agar Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Sungmin memejamkan matanya, dalam hati ia terus menggerutu tentang Kyuhyun yang baru saja membuat jantungnya hampir meledak karena berdegup kencang.

Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun. Ia malah dibuat bingung dengan sikap Sungmin. 'Kenapa dia pergi? Kenapa sikapnya begitu aneh? Apa perkataanku salah?' gumamnya bingung.

Kyuhyun merasa ia tidak sedang menggoda Sungmin. Kyuhyun bahkan terlampau jujur tentang perasaannya, hingga tidak sengaja mengucapkan kata-kata tadi. Namun ternyata kejujuran Kyuhyun disalahartikan oleh Sungmin. Sungmin malah menganggap Kyuhyun sedang menggombal agar menarik perhatiannya.

'Hmm~ lagi-lagi..' Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan sambil memperhatikan Sungmin yang pura-pura tidur. 'Kenapa ia selalu salah sangka padaku?' gumam Kyuhyun pasrah.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya…

Berkat pijatan lembut Sungmin dikepala Kyuhyun, pagi ini Kyuhyun kembali sehat dan tak merasa migraine, apalagi obat yang diminumnya sebelum tidur kemarin bekerja sangat cepat. Kini Kyuhyun bisa menjalankan aktifitasnya seperti biasa.

Setelah jam pelajaran Jandi seosaengnim selesai, semua murid di kelas itu segera keluar dari kelas. Hari ini Sungmin pendiam. Selama Jandi seonsaengnim menerangkan beberapa materi, Sungmin hanya diam memperhatikan sementara Kyuhyun dan Heechul bercanda diam-diam seperti biasanya. Sesekali Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin karena ia mendiamkan Kyuhyun sejak awal kelas. Alasan Sungmin? Tentu saja karena ucapan Kyuhyun kemarin malam. Entah kenapa kali ini ucapan Kyuhyun masih terngiang ditelinganya hingga terkadang membuatnya merinding namun sedikit senang.

Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Heechul keluar bersama-sama. Sungmin berjalan dibelakang Kyuhyun dan Heechul dengan enggan. Sungmin memperhatikan postur tubuh Kyuhyun dari atas sampai bawah.

'Hmm.. Kapan mimpi buruk ini berakhir? Ucapannya tadi malam terus melintas dipikiranku. Argh! Kau pikir aku mau dengan laki-laki sepertimu yang tukang gombal, merepotkan, bercanda tidak lucu, mesum pula' Sungmin semakin frustasi dengan perasaannya kini.

"Sungmin ah, kenapa kau diam saja dari tadi?" tanya Heechul menoleh kebelakang.

"Eoh? A..anio, gwaenchanhayo~" katanya tersenyum.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin dan tersenyum tipis. Membuat Sungmin geram melihat senyuman itu, padahal Kyuhyun sudah tersenyum tulus. Kyuhyun yang berperan sebagai Ahra mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan Sungmin.

"Sungmin ah…" Kyuhyun merangkul bahu Sungmin. Hal itu membuat Sungmin terbelalak kaget.

'Lagi-lagi! Err~ berani sekali laki-laki mesum ini merangkulku!' gumam Sungmin sambil menggerakkan bahunya agar Kyuhyun melepas rangkulan itu. Namun yang terjadi Kyuhyun malah mengeratkan tangannya dan menarik Sungmin agar tubuh mereka menempel.

"Kalau kau punya masalah, ceritakan saja padaku" ujar Kyuhyun dengan polos -dan seperti biasa, sangat menjijikan-

Heechul hanya mengangguk. Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun dan Heechul bergantian. Ia melirik Kyuhyun dengan mata tajamnya. Kyuhyun tau Sungmin masih geram padanya namun sampai detik ini ia tidak tau alasan Sungmin marah padanya.

"Ng~ Ahra-ya, bagaimana jika kau antar aku ke kamar mandi" kata Sungmin tersenyum paksa. "Heechul ah, kau tidak keberatan kan jika menunggu disini sebentar?"

"Ne, aku akan menunggu di taman itu. Kalian jangan lama-lama"

Sungmin mengangguk. Heechul berjalan lebih dulu ke taman tempat mereka biasanya duduk dan berbincang-bincang. Sungmin segera menarik Kyuhyun ke sebuah lorong kecil dekat toilet yang sangat sepi dan tidak ada siapapun yang melewatinya.

"Ya! Kau ini kenapa?" Kyuhyun mulai berbicara dengan suara aslinya.

Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun ke dinding yang dingin.

"Berhenti bersikap seolah-olah kau adalah Ahra. Aku muak dengan sikapmu yang sok akrab, apalagi didepan Heechul dan teman-teman lainnya" keluh Sungmin.

"Wae? Apa salah? Kita kan teman"

"Kau bukan temanku, bocah mesum!" kata Sungmin. "Kau hanya bocah menyebalkan dan menyusahkan hidupku selama satu bulan ini, dan kau sedang menyamar sebagai Ahra"

"Itu berarti aku harus bersikap seperti Ahra. Heechul akan curiga kalau kita menjaga jarak" kata Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak mau! Pokoknya aku tidak mau!"

"Ayolah, apa aku benar-benar sudah sangat buruk dimatamu eoh? Kau tidak sadar aku selalu baik padamu selama ini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terdiam. Ia tak berbicara apa-apa selain menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Sama halnya dengan Kyuhyun, laki-laki itu juga menatap tajam Sungmin. 'Lagi-lagi menatapku seperti itu, membuatku ingin menciumnya saja' gumam Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Kau-memang-sangat-buruk!" ujar Sungmin menekankan kata-katanya.

"Jangan begitu. Kalau kau terlalu membenciku kau bisa mencintaiku" ujar Kyuhyun bercanda.

Sungmin terbelalak. 'Disaat seperti ini si mesum yang bodoh malah bercanda?! Argh! Kalau aku tidak bisa mengontrol perasaanku mungkin aku akan mengamuk disini' gumam Sungmin kesal. Tatapannya semakin tidak biasa. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan geram.

"Ya! Bocah mesum, aku benar-benar tidak tahan. Kau harus kulaporkan pada Heechul sekarang juga!"

"Andwae!" Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin agar tidak pergi menghampiri Heechul.

Sungmin terus mengelak, ia berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun masih terus menahannya. Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin lebih keras hingga tubuh Sungmin menempel pada tubuh Kyuhyun. Laki-laki itu langsung mengunci tubuh Sungmin dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya ditubuh Sungmin.

Keduanya saling berpandangan. Kyuhyun menatap lebih dalam dan tersenyum. Ia memperlihatkan senyuman laki-lakinya. Hal itu membuat Sungmin sedikit gugup. Jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang.

'Ada apa ini… kenapa aku menjadi gugup' gumam Sungmin dalam hati. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bertatapan cukup lama.

Tiba-tiba…

Chu~

.

.

.

.

.

TBC..

Nahloh! Sungmin terlalu benci sih, jadi deg-degan deh. Kkk~ pasti pada tau kan Kyuhyun ngapain? Hayo.. reaksi Sungmin gimana setelah ini?

Oh iya, makasih ya buat saran2nya di review, awalnya part yg kyumin duel masak di dapur tuh ga ada(curhat! Kk~) and buat readers yang minta nc tunggu next part ya^^

Direview ne?!^^ gomawo~


	10. Chapter 9

**Cooking! Cooking!**

By Kimmy

.

Cho Kyuhyun (N), Lee Sungmin (Y), Cho Ahra (Y), Kim Heechul (Y), Lee Donghae (N)

.

Genderswitch

.

Romance NC 21+, Comedy -maybe- *mian kalo garing^^*

.

.

.

.

.

PART 9

.

**Note** : Hello readers~ Di part ini bakal ada adegan mature-nya, jadi yang dibawah umur mending skip aja kkk~ **WARNING!** Jangan meniru adegan ini, kalau anda mau protes silahkan hubungi GaemGyu dan imSMl karena mereka yang berbuat mereka yang bertanggungjawab(?)^^ kkk~

.

_PART SEBELUMNYA_

'Ada apa ini… kenapa aku menjadi gugup' gumam Sungmin dalam hati. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bertatapan cukup lama.

Tiba-tiba…

Chu~

.

.

.

-0o0-

.

.

.

Kyuhyun begitu gemas dan tidak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk menatap Sungmin lebih lama. Sejak pertama bertemu, ia memang sudah menyukai perempuan bermarga Lee itu. Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya lalu menempelkan bibir tebalnya dibibir Sungmin.

Untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun berani mencium seorang perempuan. Itu adalah first kissnya. Perempuan itu tidak bergerak. Sungmin nyaris membeku karena ciuman itu. Untuk pertama kalinya juga bagi Sungmin merasakan rasanya berciuman. Tanpa ragu, Kyuhyun menekan bibir Sungmin lebih kuat. Meski ini adalah pengalaman pertama Kyuhyun berciuman, namun ia sudah memahami trik untuk berciuman.

'Oh.. jadi begini rasanya berciuman. Hmm~ manis sekali bibirnya' gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya Kyuhyun bergumam disaat sedang berciuman dengan perempuan.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya lalu mulai menikmati ciuman pertamanya. Ia menjilati permukaan bibir Sungmin. Tangan kirinya mengeratkan pegangan pada pinggang Sungmin sementara tangan kanannya memegangi dagu Sungmin agar kepala perempuan itu menenggak. Kyuhyun kembali menyelami bibir Sungmin.

Kyuhyun bisa dikatakan sebagai good kisser, karena baru pertama kali berciuman saja Kyuhyun sudah bisa meluluhkan si pasangan. Ia membuka mulutnya, mulut Sungmin pun terbuka otomatis karena dorongan mulut Kyuhyun. Laki-laki itu mulai memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sungmin. Ia merasakan lidahnya panas saat menyentuh permukaan lidah Sungmin. Kepala Kyuhyun sedikit bergetar karena rasa merinding yang merambat dileher belakangnya.

Sementara Sungmin sejak tadi tidak merespon, ia juga tidak menolak ciuman itu. Sungmin membiarkan Kyuhyun membawanya pada ciuman yang panjang dan panas. Sungmin mulai menutup matanya, ia juga merasakan lidah Kyuhyun yang masuk kedalam mulutnya dan memainkan lidahnya. Ia hanya mengerutkan dahi begitu lidahnya digelitik oleh lidah Kyuhyun.

'Eoh? Kenapa aku membiarkan Kyuhyun menciumku? Kenapa aku tidak bisa menolak' gumam Sungmin bingung.

Sungmin menyadari sesuatu. Ia merasa gugup saat Kyuhyun menciumnya, namun dalam hatinya ia senang karena mendapat ciuman itu. 'Mungkinkah orang yang kusuka itu…Kyuhyun? Orang yang berada didekatku selama ini adalah… Kyuhyun?' Sungmin terus bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun masih memainkan lidah Sungmin. Ia menunggu reaksi Sungmin yang belum bereaksi apa-apa. Tangan kirinya mulai mengelus punggung Sungmin dengan perlahan. Tangan itu mulai turun kebawah, melewati pinggang dan berhenti pada bokong Sungmin yang bulat. Kyuhyun kembali menggerakkan bibirnya dengan aktif sambil sesekali tangan kirinya meremas bokong itu.

GREP!

Sungmin terbelalak. Ia menyadari tangan Kyuhyun semakin nakal. Ia pun sadar sepenuhnya. Dengan cepat Sungmin langsung mengangkat kaki kanannya.

BUKK!

"Akh!"

Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan bibirnya yang sudah basah dari bibir Sungmin. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun pun langsung mengarah pada 'adik' Kyuhyun yang ditendang oleh lutut Sungmin dengan sangat keras. Kyuhyun terdiam, ia meringis kesakitan. Tidak hanya ciuman pertama yang ia dapatkan, untuk pertama kalinya pula ia merasakan tendangan maut untuk sang 'adik'.

Sungmin melangkah mundur. Ia mengulum bibirnya, salivanya yang sudah tercampur dengan saliva Kyuhyun sangat terasa membasahi bibirnya. Ia menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangan. Matanya memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang semakin meringis sambil memegangi 'adik' kecilnya.

Tanpa bicara apa-apa, Sungmin segera keluar dari lorong itu. Ia memilih untuk kembali pada Heechul daripada dengan Kyuhyun yang baru saja memangsa bibirnya.

"Ssh~ Appo~" Kyuhyun terus saja meringis saat benda kebanggaannya loyo seketika karena tendangan lutut dari Sungmin. Kyuhyun merasa pertahanan tubuhnya runtuh seketika.

Disaat yang bersamaan, seseorang melewati lorong itu. Ia sedikit terkejut mendapati sosok perempuan bersuara laki-laki yang sedang berjongkok sambil meringis.

"Eoh? Kyuhyun ah?"

Kyuhyun menenggak. Ia melihat Donghae menghampirinya. Donghae pun ikut berjongkok.

"Ya! Wae geurae? Gwaenchanhayo?" Donghae terlihat sedikit cemas dengan Kyuhyun yang menunduk.

"A..An..gwaen..chan..ha..yo" Kyuhyun mengulum bibirnya yang sedikit basah sambil menahan rasa sakit pada bagian privasinya.

.

.

Sementara itu…

Sungmin berjalan menghampiri Heechul sambil memegang bibirnya. Ia berhenti tepat dibelakang Heechul.

'Andwae! Aku tidak boleh ceritakan ini. Bisa malu aku' pikir Sungmin.

"Heechul ah, ayo kita pulang" kata Sungmin mengagetkan Heechul. Perempuan yang sejak tadi duduk itu berdiri. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya lalu berpikir sejenak.

"Dimana Ahra?"

"Ng~ A…Ahra…" Sungmin mulai berpikir mencari alasan. "Ahra sedang… bersama Donghae. Mu..mungkin Ahra akan menyusul" kata Sungmin tersenyum paksa.

Heechul hanya mengangguk.

'Ah~ persetan dengan Kyuhyun. Sekarang ini aku harus banyak menghindar darinya' gumam Sungmin sambil memperhatikan Heechul.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang. Sepertinya akan turun hujan" kata Heechul.

Sungmin menenggak menatap langit. Hari ini langit memang sedang tidak bersahabat. Sungmin pun mengangguk. Tanpa berlama-lama, Heechul dan Sungmin berjalan bersama-sama pulang ke asrama.

.

.

Ditempat yang berbeda…

"Mwo?! Hahahahaha!"

Tawa lepas Donghae terdengar ketika ia dan Kyuhyun sedang duduk sila sambil bersandar di dinding lorong sepi itu. Mereka duduk berhadapan. Kyuhyun masih saja memegangi 'adik' kecilnya. Sementara Donghae kini tertawa terbahak-bahak begitu mendengar cerita Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Tidak lucu, hyung! Jangan tertawa!" kata Kyuhyun marah.

"Kau bodoh, Kyu!"

"Apa kau bilang?!"

Donghae berusaha menghentikan tawanya namun ia tak sepenuhnya berhenti. Ia melirik Kyuhyun sejenak, lalu memukul bahu Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Lepaskan dulu wig itu, aku seperti sedang berbicara dengan Ahra" katanya.

Kyuhyun melihat sekelilingnya, berjaga-jaga agar tidak ada orang yang melihat, setelah itu ia membuka wig yang sudah menyekap rambutnya berjam-jam.

"Ah~ segarnya~" Kyuhyun merasakan udara segar menyentuh kulit kepalanya dan melambai pada setiap helai rambutnya.

"Sebenarnya yang kau lakukan tidak salah. Aku tau bagaimana rasanya jika ingin mencium perempuan" kata Donghae.

"Aku juga sudah bersikap selembut mungkin, tapi yang terjadi Sungmin malah menendang jagoanku" kata Kyuhyun menekuk bibirnya.

Donghae kembali tertawa. "Hahaha.. Tapi sebagai pemula kau terlalu agresif. Apa kau menggigit bibirnya?"

"Anio, aku belum sempat lakukan itu" kata Kyuhyun menggeleng.

Donghae terdiam, ia mengelus dagunya seraya berpikir. "Kalau begitu kenapa ia marah? Biasanya ada suatu tindakan yang membuat ia sadar" kata Donghae.

Kyuhyun ikut berpikir, sesekali ia mengelus rambutnya yang sedikit berkeringat. Ia pun mengingat sesuatu. "A..aku memang menyentuh bagian lain selain bibirnya" kata Kyuhyun mengaku.

"Kau menyentuh apa?"

Donghae langsung melihat Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun malah terlihat gugup untuk mengakuinya. "Aku meremas…bokongnya"

"Mwo?! Pantas saja ia sadar!" kata Donghae menepuk tangannya sekali. "Ia akan bereaksi jika kau menyentuh bagian lainnya"

"Tapi aku kan tidak sengaja. Saat tanganku turun kebawah punggungnya aku meraba..bokongnya. Kupikir ia akan membalasku. Karena sejak pertama dia hanya diam" jelas Kyuhyun.

Donghae menepuk dahinya dan tertawa kecil. "Kau ini ada-ada saja. Kau tidak pernah menonton blue film, eoh?"

"Tentu saja pernah, aku bahkan punya tiga" kata Kyuhyun membela diri.

"Kau jangan hanya memperhatikan panasnya adegan dalam film, tapi perhatikan bagaimana si laki-laki bisa membuat si perempuan terangsang" kata Donghae menjelaskan.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Ia melirik Donghae dengan wajah datar. 'Hmm~ Mesum juga laki-laki ini. Kukira ia laki-laki yang polos dan hanya memikirkan cinta' gumam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun teringat sesuatu. Satu ucapan Heechul saat penyamaran Kyuhyun sebagai Ahra belum diketahui Sungmin. _"Menurut majalah yang kubaca, tipe laki-laki seperti Donghae itu tergolong si jago ranjang"_

'Ah~ ternyata apa yang diucapkan perempuan cerewet itu benar. Sepertinya Donghae memang ahli dalam hal itu'

"Jadi aku harus berbuat apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau benar-benar menyukai Sungmin? Apa hanya menjadikan Sungmin sebagai bahan percobaanmu?" Tanya Donghae.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, hyung?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin sahabat dari tunanganku menjadi korban laki-laki tidak bertanggungjawab" Donghae bersandar dan melipat tangannya.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh. Sejak awal aku memang mencintainya" kata Kyuhyun mengaku.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. 'Eoh? Apa yang kukatakan?' gumamnya bingung. Ucapan itu reflek Kyuhyun lakukan karena Donghae memancingnya untuk jujur. Kyuhyun kini menunduk malu, ia melihat Donghae tersenyum.

"Akhirnya kau mengaku juga. Hahaha.. Aku sudah menduganya, kau pasti menyukai Sungmin"

"Darimana kau tau?" tanya Kyuhyun berpura-pura.

"Sudah tiga hari ini kita masuk dikelas yang sama. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu dengan Sungmin" kata Donghae. "Gwaenchanhayo, lagipula Sungmin itu sahabat baik Ahra. Aku dan Ahra pasti merestui hubungan kalian" kata Donghae.

"Tapi.. aku tidak yakin. Sungmin pasti sangat marah sekarang" kata Kyuhyun pesimis.

"Ya! Kau ini laki-laki, kenapa tidak percaya diri? Ayolah, buat Sungmin menyukaimu" kata Donghae memberi semangat.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Kau bisa memperbaiki cara berciumanmu. Lakukan dengan perasaan" kata Donghae mengangkat alisnya.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia menatap Donghae yang seakan menyiratkan sesuatu. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan memahami apa yang Donghae katakan. Ia pun tersenyum. Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya pada Donghae.

"Gomawo hyung. Kau memang hyungku yang terbaik!"

Donghae menjabat tangan Kyuhyun lalu menepuk bahu calon adik iparnya itu. Donghae hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

.

.

-0o0-

.

.

Malam harinya…

Sungmin berada di kamarnya. Ia baru saja selesai mandi dan kini sedang mengerjakan sebuah PR yang diberikan pada Jandi seonsaengnim siang tadi. Sungmin tergolong orang yang rajin dibandingkan Heechul dan Ahra.

DUAR!

Sungmin melepas pulpen yang dipegangnya. Ia berhenti menulis karena suara petir yang begitu keras mengagetkannya. Sungmin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi lalu mengelus dadanya pelan.

'Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak' gumam Sungmin.

Sungmin melirik pada ranjang Ahra. Biasanya malam hari seperti ini Kyuhyun ada bersamanya dan mengerjakan PR bersama-sama. Sungmin melirik sebuah jendela besar tepat didepan meja belajarnya. Hujan turun begitu deras, membuat perasaan Sungmin semakin tidak nyaman.

DUAR!

Lagi-lagi suara petir itu mengagetkannya. Wajah Kyuhyun -yang tidak memakai wig- tiba-tiba terlintas dipikirannya. Sungmin mulai mencemaskan Kyuhyun karena sejak kejadian di lorong tadi Kyuhyun belum juga kembali ke asrama.

Sungmin kembali melirik ranjang kosong yang biasanya ditempati Kyuhyun. 'Kenapa Kyuhyun belum pulang' gumamnya cemas.

Beberapa kilat kini menyambar dan cahayanya masuk kedalam jendela Sungmin. Perempuan itu ketakutan, ia langsung menutup jendelanya dengan tirai putih. Tak lama suara petir kembali terdengar. Sungmin semakin panik dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun yang entah berada dimana kini.

Sungmin segera meraih sebuah jaket berwarna ungu lalu mengambil payung lipat dilaci meja belajarnya. Ia pun keluar dari kamarnya. Sungmin pergi untuk mencari Kyuhyun.

.

.

Di tempat lain…

Kyuhyun berada didepan pintu masuk sekolah. Suasana gedung sekolah sudah sepi dan tidak ada siapapun disana, hanya terdapat satu lampu yang menerangi Kyuhyun ditengah hujan yang deras.

'Akh! Sial! kenapa hujan tidak berhenti sejak tadi? Aku semakin kedinginan disini' gumam Kyuhyun menggerutu.

Sejak tadi siang, Kyuhyun dan Donghae berbincang-bincang dengan asyiknya hingga menjelang malam. Tanpa disadari, hujan sudah mengguyur daerahnya sejak petang. Kyuhyun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, jika ia memilih untuk hujan-hujanan pulang ke asrama bisa-bisa ia sakit, pergi ke klinik asrama dan penyamarannya akan hancur. Awalnya, Kyuhyun tidak sendirian. Donghae memilih untuk menemani Kyuhyun sampai hujan berhenti, namun Kyuhyun memaksa Donghae agar pulang lebih dulu.

Kini Kyuhyun duduk mengangkang tanpa menyadari bahwa cara duduknya -sangat- tidak seperti perempuan. Tak lama, ia melihat seseorang berjaket ungu dengan payung pink berjalan menghampirinya. Kyuhyun menunduk sejenak, ia segera membenarkan posisi duduknya menjadi merapat.

"Sungmin ah?" Kyuhyun berdiri begitu menyadari orang itu adalah Sungmin.

Sungmin berlari dan berhenti tepat didepan Kyuhyun. Ia menurunkan payungnya. Beberapa tetes air hujan dari payung itu mengenai rambut coklat Sungmin. Perempuan itu menatap Kyuhyun iba.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi. 'Bukankah tadi ia marah?'

"Kau tau aku khawatir kau tidak pulang" katanya lagi sambil menghentakkan kaki kanannya.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam. Perlahan-lahan Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Kau mengkhawatirkan aku?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Sungmin cepat.

Kini Sungmin yang diam. 'Apa yang baru aku katakan? Aih~' Sungmin mengumpat dalam hati karena tidak sengaja sudah mencurahkan perasaan khawatirnya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum begitu mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Ia senang karena ternyata Sungmin cukup memperhatikannya meski ia sudah berbuat nakal siang tadi.

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin kedalam dekapannya. Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dengan erat sementara Sungmin tidak membalasnya. Sungmin hanya merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun yang begitu dingin. 'Kyuhyun pasti kedinginan..' gumam Sungmin. Perlahan, ia pun melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Kyuhyun. Ia berbalik memeluk Kyuhyun sambil berusaha menghangatkan tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia mengelus-elus punggung laki-laki itu.

"Hangat. Gomawoyo" bisik Kyuhyun tersenyum. Akhirnya penantiannya tiba. Ia ingin sekali merasakan pelukan hangat dan tulus dari Sungmin.

Tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melepaskan pelukan mereka. Kyuhyun mengambil payung ditangan Sungmin lalu membukanya. Ia meraih tangan Sungmin agar berdekatan dengannya. Sungmin hanya diam, ia mendekat pada Kyuhyun dan mereka berjalan bersama-sama menelusuri hujan yang deras.

"Kyu, hentikan" Sungmin langsung melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kyuhyun.

"Waeyo?"

"Kita ini sesama perempuan" kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengamati sekelilingnya, tidak ada siapapun disini. Ia kembali meraih tangan Sungmin perlahan. "Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Aku bisa menjadi diriku yang sebenarnya sekarang" kata Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Sungmin tersipu malu. Ini memang kesempatan langka, dimana ia dan Kyuhyun berjalan bersama dibawah payung pink ditengah hujan deras. Sungguh romantis bukan? Jika saja Kyuhyun melepas wignya dan berpakaian layaknya laki-laki pasti akan terasa lebih romantis.

"Kyuhyun ah.." Sungmin melepaskan -lagi- tangannya dari genggaman Kyuhyun. Namun kini ia melingkarkan tangannya dilengan Kyuhyun dan menyandarkan kepalanya. "Mianhae~"

Kyuhyun sedikit gugup dengan sikap Sungmin. Ia melirik Sungmin perlahan. "Ke..kenapa minta maaf?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah…menendangmu tadi" kata Sungmin merasa bersalah. "Aku tau pasti kau sangat kesakitan"

"Gwaenchanhayo... Itu semua ulah tanganku. Ia memang nakal"

Sungmin menenggak menatap Kyuhyun. Perempuan itu pun tertawa. Ia menganggap ucapan Kyuhyun itu adalah lelucon baginya. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya diam, matanya memperhatikan Sungmin yang sedang tertawa.

'Bahkan tertawa saja kau cantik. Aih~ kau membuatku gila, Sungmin ah. Saranghaeyo..' ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati sambil terus memperhatikan Sungmin.

"Tapi.. sebenarnya bukan hanya itu" kata Sungmin lagi.

"Lalu?"

"Aku minta maaf atas semua yang kulakukan padamu. Aku tau aku jahat. Aku sering menamparmu, menendangmu, menginjak kakimu.." ucap Sungmin. "Aku hanya ingin melampiaskan kekesalanku karena kebohonganmu dahulu. Tapi harusnya aku sadar, aku tidak boleh keterlaluan seperti itu" Sungmin sedikit menunduk merasa bersalah.

Sementara Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. 'Akhirnya Sungmin mau mengatakan hal itu. Sungguh, aku tak pernah membencimu, Sungmin' gumam Kyuhyun senang.

"Gwaenchanha.. jinjja-yo! Aku tak pernah marah dengan apa yang kau lakukan padaku" kata Kyuhyun. Tentu saja karena Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin.

"Tapi… kalau kau merasa bersalah dan ingin kumaafkan, kau harus lakukan sesuatu" kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun. "Melakukan apa?"

"Tersenyum padaku, Sungmin ah"

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sungmin mulai tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun. Perempuan itu memberikan senyuman tulusnya. Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum karena bisa mendapatkan hal yang sangat ia inginkan dari Sungmin. Untuk saat ini, Kyuhyun hanya ingin Sungmin tersenyum tulus padanya. Dan Sungmin sudah lakukan itu.

"Gomawoyo" ucap Kyuhyun.

Mereka pun mempercepat langkah mereka. Disaat mereka sedang berjalan dengan santai, tiba-tiba angin besar membuat payung yang dipegang Kyuhyun terangkat. Kyuhyun terkejut dengan angin besar yang tiba-tiba menyerang mereka.

"Ah shit!" gerutu Kyuhyun. ia melirik Sungmin yang malah menikmati hujan sambil merentangkan tangannya. "Sungmin ah, ayo lari" ajak Kyuhyun menutupi kepalanya, meski percuma karena hujan deras mengguyur tubuhnya.

"Chamkaman, Kyu" Sungmin menolak dengan lembut. Ia menenggak sambil menutup matanya, menikmati hujan yang membuatnya segar.

Kyuhyun terdiam, ia melihat Sungmin. 'Cantiknya.. kenapa kau begitu mempesona' gumam Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Ayolah, Sungmin! Hujan semakin deras" kata Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin. Namun perempuan itu belum mau beranjak.

Sungmin malah menarik tangan Kyuhyun. Mereka saling berhadapan. Sungmin merentangkan kedua tangan Kyuhyun dan menyuruh Kyuhyun menenggak. Sungmin membawa Kyuhyun dalam suasana hujan yang membasahi kedua tubuh mereka. Tanpa berbicara apa-apa, Kyuhyun mengikuti Sungmin. Keduanya saling menutup mata dan merasakan tetesan hujan membasahi wajah mereka.

"Menyenangkan bukan?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Anio, kita bisa sakit kalau terus seperti ini" kata Kyuhyun.

"Kita harus menikmati waktu berduaan seperti ini, Kyu" Sungmin hanya tersenyum, sesekali ia menampung air hujan ditangannya dan menyiramkan air itu pada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tertawa senang, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun. Mereka mulai menyadari bahwa ada perasaan nyaman ketika sedang berduaan seperti ini. Sungmin membawa Kyuhyun untuk berlari sambil bermain dengan air hujan. Meski Kyuhyun tidak menyukai hujan, namun untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan kesenangan dibawah hujan deras, dan semua itu karena bersama Sungmin.

Setelah keduanya puas bercanda gurau, Kyuhyun akhirnya memaksa Sungmin untuk kembali dan beristirahat, ia takut Sungmin akan jatuh sakit karena kehujanan. Mereka berdua segera berlari ke asrama perempuan, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melupakan payung yang dilepaskan Kyuhyun begitu saja ditengah jalan.

.

.

-0o0-

.

.

KREK!

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Laki-laki itu memakai piyama berwarna pink milik Ahra. Sungmin yang sejak tadi sedang mengeringkan wig milik Kyuhyun yang basah kini berdiri dari duduknya. Ia menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memberikan wig itu.

"Ini Kyu, sudah cukup kering" kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengambilnya dari tangan Sungmin lalu mengelus-elus wig itu. "Sudah kering. Gomawoyo~"

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia pun memperhatikan penampilan Kyuhyun. Berpakaian seperti Ahra tapi berwajah laki-laki. Sungmin tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Kau tidak membawa pakaian tidurmu sendiri?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Anio. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau terlihat seperti banci. Hahaha…" Sungmin tertawa puas.

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya. Ia pun tersenyum miring. Memang benar, ia tampak seperti laki-laki yang bergaya perempuan. Kyuhyun menggelitik pinggang perempuan berdaster pink bergambar kelinci itu. Sungmin langsung mengelaknya, Sungmin melepaskan diri dan berlari ke ranjangnya. Namun ternyata Kyuhyun mengejar Sungmin dan kembali menggelitik perempuan itu hingga Sungmin terlentang diatas ranjangnya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bertatapan sejenak. Kyuhyun menaruh kedua lengannya disisi kanan dan kiri kepala Sungmin. Ia tersenyum begitu melihat senyuman manis dari Sungmin.

"Boleh aku berkata sesuatu, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin menyerongkan kepalanya.

"Ne.."

"Dulu aku pernah bercerita bahwa aku merasa seseorang sedang menghantui aku tanpa pernah kutemui siapa dia. Tapi sekarang… aku sudah tau siapa dia" kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terdiam. "Kau sudah temukan?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Orang itu ada dihadapanku sekarang. Ia sedang memandangku"

Sungmin mengangkat kedua tangannya. Ia membelai wajah Kyuhyun dengan jemarinya yang lentik. Kyuhyun hanya diam, ia memikirkan ucapan Sungmin. Lalu tersenyum.

"Kukira hanya aku yang merasakan perasaan ini" ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Perasaan apa?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawabnya. Ia melirik bibir Sungmin lalu mengingat perkataan Donghae tadi siang. _"Kau bisa memperbaiki cara berciumanmu. Lakukan dengan perasaan"_

Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya pada Sungmin. Ia mencium Sungmin persis seperti siang hari tadi. Kyuhyun mendapatkan beberapa pelajaran baru dari Donghae yang sejak tadi menemaninya berbincang-bincang di lorong kecil itu hingga hujan deras tiba.

Kyuhyun menjilat bibir luar Sungmin dengan sedikit bernafsu. Sungmin pun mengalungkan kedua tangannya dibelakang leher Kyuhyun. Sungmin mulai membuka bibirnya dan memperbolehkan Kyuhyun untuk menyatukan lidah mereka. Kini Kyuhyun mulai bermain panas, dan Sungmin hanya bisa membalasnya.

Tangan Kyuhyun pun mulai merambat menelusuri tubuh Sungmin. Tangan kanannya mengelus bahu Sungmin, setelah itu turun dan sampai pada gundukan kenyal yang berada didada Sungmin. Kyuhyun menaruh tangannya diatas gundukan itu tanpa meremasnya. Kyuhyun takut kejadian siang tadi terjadi lagi.

Namun ternyata semua itu diluar dugaan Kyuhyun. Sungmin menaruh tangan kanannya diatas tangan Kyuhyun. Ia menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan erat seakan menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk meremasnya. Kyuhyun pun melakukannya. Terasa sangat kenyal saat Kyuhyun mulai meremas gundukan tersebut.

'Kenapa Sungmin menerima perlakuanku? Ah~ ia semakin menaikkan kadar nafsu birahiku' gumam Kyuhyun yang sedang memainkan lidah Sungmin dan meremas dadanya.

Mereka mulai terlena dengan apa yang mereka lakukan. Sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun menyudahi ciumannya. Ia juga melepaskan tangannya dari dada Sungmin. Keduanya membuka mata dan bertatapan.

"Ah~" Kyuhyun duduk disisi ranjang Sungmin. Ia membelakangi perempuan yang kini ikut duduk.

"Ada apa, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Se…sepertinya.. aku harus mengambil payungmu yang tadi kita tinggalkan di taman" kata Kyuhyun mencari alasan. Kyuhyun benar-benar dibuat gugup oleh Sungmin.

'Jika aku tidak mengalihkan semuanya aku bisa menerkam Sungmin sekarang juga' gumam Kyuhyun sedikit cemas.

Saat Kyuhyun akan berdiri, Sungmin malah menahan lengan Kyuhyun. "Kyu…" panggilnya lembut. Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Sungmin.

"Jangan pergi.."

"Ta..tapi.. payungmu bagaimana?"

Sungmin sedikit menunduk. Ia menggigit bibirnya sambil berpikir. "Ng… Ba..bagaimana jika.. kita lanjutkan yang tadi?"

GLEK!

Kyuhyun terbelalak. 'Apa aku tidak mimpi? Sungmin sendiri yang menginginkannya? Ah~ mana mungkin aku tolak!' gumam Kyuhyun girang.

"Kau…serius?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan, meski dalam hatinya ia ingin buru-buru menjelajah bersama Sungmin malam ini.

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun lalu mengangguk. Kyuhyun kembali menelan ludahnya susah payah. Ia pun merangkak naik keatas ranjang. Ditindihnya tubuh Sungmin seperti saat ia mencium Sungmin tadi. Sungmin hanya memandang Kyuhyun dari bawah. Wajah laki-laki itu mampu menghipnotis Sungmin.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuhyun mengangkat piyama one-piece berwarna pink yang dikenakan Sungmin. Tidak ada penolakan dari Sungmin. Ia bahkan ikut mengangkat kepalanya begitu Kyuhyun membuka pakaian tidurnya itu. Kyuhyun memandangi sejenak tubuh Sungmin yang hanya mengenakan sebuah bra dan celana dalam. Sungmin pun tak tinggal diam, ia mulai membukakan kancing piyama pink yang dipakai Kyuhyun. Ia melemparnya ke lantai dan membuat Kyuhyun telanjang dada.

Kyuhyun langsung mendekatkan bibirnya pada leher Sungmin. Diciumnya leher jenjang itu secara perlahan. Ia menggigitnya lalu menghisap leher itu. Sungmin hanya menenggakkan kepalanya sambil merasakan gigitan Kyuhyun dilehernya. Sungmin memegangi kepala Kyuhyun lalu meremas rambutnya yang sedikit basah. Kyuhyun melakukan itu beberapa kali disetiap bagian leher Sungmin.

Puas bermain dileher Sungmin, Kyuhyun turun kebawah, tepatnya pada payudara Sungmin yang terlihat besar dan bulat meski masih tertutup dengan bra. Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya kebelakang tubuh Sungmin dan melepaskan pengait bra itu hingga Kyuhyun bisa melihat apa yang ada didalamnya.

"Eng~" Suara Sungmin mulai terdengar. Kyuhyun langsung menjilat nipple Sungmin yang kecoklatan. Membuat Sungmin mendesah dan menggeliat geli.

Sementara Kyuhyun menggigit dan menjilati nipple Sungmin, tangan kirinya meremas nipple satunya. Ia tekan dan ia elus dengan perlahan. Membuat Sungmin semakin kegelian dan mendesah lagi.

"Ah~ Ngh~"

Sungmin mendorong wajah Kyuhyun yang masih memainkan nipplenya dengan lidah lincah Kyuhyun. Sungmin menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk berhenti karena Sungmin sangat kegelian. Kyuhyunpun menyudahinya. Sekarang semakin turun hingga menemui sesuatu pada celana dalam yang Sungmin kenakan. Kyuhyun melihat bercak basah tepat dibagian kemaluan Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengerti, Sungmin pasti mulai terangsang.

Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun menurunkan celana dalam itu dan membuangnya ke lantai.

"Yahh~ Sungmin ah~" Kyuhyun menyapukan tangannya untuk mengelus kewanitaan Sungmin yang sedikit berbulu namun terasa lembut.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia bisa menghirup aroma cairan Sungmin. 'jadi seperti ini aroma cairan cinta Sungmin? Ah~ memabukkan sekali' gumam Kyuhyun tersenyum miring.

Kyuhyun membuka bibir kewanitaan Sungmin dengan jari-jarinya. Sungmin hanya diam sambil melengkungkan tubuhnya. Ia memperhatikan apa yang sedang Kyuhyun kerjakan. Aroma cairan itu semakin kuat masuk kedalam hidung Kyuhyun. Laki-laki itu tidak membuang waktu. Ia pun menjilat apa yang ada didalam bibir kewanitaan Sungmin.

Sungmin menenggakkan kepalanya saat merasakan lidah Kyuhyun mengenai bagian dalam bibir kewanitaannya. Ia pun mulai mendesah. "Ngh~ Mmh~"

Kyuhyun terus saja menjilati seluruh bagian kewanitaan Sungmin. Kedua jarinya semakin melebarkan bibir vagina itu membuat Sungmin melebarkan kakinya secara otomatis. "Ah~ Mmmh~" Kedua tangan Sungmin mencengkram rambut Kyuhyun.

"Ah~!" Sungmin terkejut saat Kyuhyun mulai memasukkan satu jari telunjuknya. Ini adalah pengalaman pertama Sungmin merasakan sensasi itu. Sungmin kembali menggeliat. Kyuhyun menusukkan telunjuknya perlahan karena ia tau Sungmin akan kesakitan.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Sungmin yang mulai mengerut. Ia pun mengeluarkan telunjuknya. "Apa sakit?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ah~ Anio…" Sungmin menggeleng.

Kyuhyun pun kembali memasukkan telunjuknya dan membuat Sungmin kembali mendesah. Setelah itu Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan jarinya. Ia bisa merasakan otot-otot kewanitaan Sungmin yang masih sangat kuat menekan telunjuknya didalam vagina Sungmin. Kyuhyun merasa Sungmin mulai tenang dan bisa menerima tusukan itu. Ia pun menambahkan jari tengahnya.

"Aahh~!" Sungmin semakin mendesah.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan kedua jarinya dengan tempo yang lebih cepat. Sungmin pun semakin menggeliat dan menggoyangkan pinggulnya agar bisa merasakan sensasi itu.

"Kyuu~ Ahh~"

Kyuhyun melihat reaksi dari wajah Sungmin. Sungmin seperti sedang menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar.

"Kau mau mengeluarkan sesuatu? Keluarkan saja…"

Kyuhyun tau Sungmin sedang menahannya. Ia pun menjilati klitoris Sungmin yang sudah memerah. Diemutnya perlahan, lalu dimainkannya klitoris itu dengan lidahnya sementara jarinya masih menusuk kedalam vagina Sungmin.

"Ah~ Aah.. K…Kyuu~ Aaah~"

Sungmin hanya mampu mendesah. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu. Kyuhyun menggelitik klitoris itu semakin cepat dengan lidahnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah cairan keluar dari vagina Sungmin.

"Aaah!" Sungmin mengeluarkan cairan orgasmenya dan itu membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum puas. Kyuhyun menjilati cairan itu dan menelannya tanpa rasa jijik sama sekali. Pengalaman menonton blue film ternyata membuat Kyuhyun tau apa-apa saja yang harus dilakukannya.

Kyuhyun bangkit dan turun kebawah ranjang. Sungmin menoleh Kyuhyun dan melihat sebuah tonjolan besar dibalik celana berwarna pink yang dipakai Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung membuka celana luar dan dalamnya. Sungmin sedikit terkejut, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat junior laki-laki yang asli. 'Adik' kecil itu sudah mencuat sejak Kyuhyun bermain dengan nipple Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memegangi kedua tangan Sungmin dan menariknya untuk duduk. Sungmin pun menurut. Tanpa Kyuhyun menyodorkan miliknya, Sungmin sudah tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sungmin menarik Kyuhyun untuk duduk disisi ranjangnya sementara ia turun kebawah ranjang dan berjongkok didepan paha Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memegang batang yang panjang dan cukup besar itu. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun yang lebih muda darinya memiliki kejantanan yang panjang dan besar. Sungmin mulai mengulumnya.

"Mmh~" Kyuhyun hanya menikmatinya dengan mata sayu.

Sungmin memainkan twinsball Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya lalu meremasnya perlahan. Sementara mulutnya sedang aktif memasuk-keluarkan batang junior Kyuhyun.

"Ah~ Ahh~ Nghh~"

Mendengar desahan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin semakin mempercepat aksinya. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Wajahnya terlihat menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar. Kyuhyun melepaskan juniornya dari mulut Sungmin begitu cairannya akan keluar. Kyuhyun tidak ingin keluar didalam mulut Sungmin.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Kyuhyun kembali menarik Sungmin untuk terlentang. Sungmin bersiap dengan melebarkan kedua kakinya. Kyuhyun menelan ludah sejenak, melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya merinding.

"Kau…yakin?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang sudah sangat terangsang hanya mengangguk. Kyuhyun pun mulai menggesekkan juniornya pada Sungmin. Membuat perempuan itu mendesah.

"Cepat masukkan.."

Kyuhyun memasukkan juniornya dengan sangat perlahan. Matanya melirik ekspresi Sungmin yang sedikit kesakitan. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melakukan hal intim itu, begitu juga dengan Sungmin.

"Ahh!" Teriakan itu menandakan bahwa junior Kyuhyun sudah masuk memenuhi lubang ketat Sungmin. Kyuhyun sedikit menggeram. Juniornya yang besar terasa sangat hangat dan nyaman didalam sana.

Kyuhyun mendiamkan juniornya agar bisa beradaptasi dengan lubang yang baru saja ia masuki. Kyuhyun juga merasakan cairan hangat yang mengenai batang juniornya. Kyuhyun melirik kebawah sejenak. Rupanya itu adalah darah keperawanan Sungmin yang sudah terobek oleh batangnya yang besar dan panjang.

Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin dengan lembut, membuat Sungmin lebih relax. "Saranghae…" Kyuhyun berbisik tepat ditelinga Sungmin, membuat perempuan itu menggelinjang. "Apa masih sakit?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Kedua tangannya membelai wajah Kyuhyun. " … Bergerak Kyu~" pinta Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. Ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya sambil terus mengamati Sungmin dari ekspresi wajah perempuan itu. Kyuhyun tau Sungmin kesakitan, namun dengan gerakannya yang lambat membuat Sungmin sedikit relax. Perempuan itu bahkan ikut menggoyangkan pinggulnya, membuat junior Kyuhyun semakin menusuk kedalam.

"Ah~ Ahh~ Mmhhh~ Ma…masuhh..kan la..gihh~"

Kyuhyun mengontrol pergerakkannya. Semakin lama temponya semakin cepat. Membuat Sungmin semakin melonjak dan menenggak sambil merasakan kenikmatannya. Tangan Sungmin kini naik keatas kepala Kyuhyun. Sungmin menjambak rambut hitam itu sambil menahan kesakitan sekaligus kenikmatan karena hujaman Kyuhyun.

"Ngghh~ K…Kyuhh~ Ahh~ Aaah~"

Kyuhyun semakin merinding mendengar semua desahan Sungmin. Ia semakin mempercepat tusukannya hingga ujung batangnya menyentuh gspot Sungmin dan membuat perempuan itu melayang.

"Ah~! Kyuhh~ A..aku..tidakhh~ ku..athh~ Aaaahh~"

Sungmin semakin menaikkan tubuhnya. Lagi-lagi ia ingin mengeluarkan cairannya. Kyuhyun beralih pada leher Sungmin dan menjilatnya untuk membuat Sungmin orgasme. Namun yang terjadi, Kyuhyun malah ikut merasakan sesuatu. Ia merasa laharnya akan segera keluar dari juniornya.

"Ahh~ A..Aku harus… kelu..arhh~" Kyuhyun sadar ia cairannya bisa membuat rahim Sungmin terbuahi, karena itu Kyuhyun memilih untuk bangkit dan mengeluarkan juniornya dari dalam lubang Sungmin.

"A..Ani Kyuhh… G..Gwaenchanhh… ha~" Sungmin menahan tubuh Kyuhyun agar tidak berpindah. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sejenak. 'Benarkah? Sungmin memperbolehkan aku membanjiri miliknya?'

Kyuhyun pun tersenyum. Ia kembali mencium Sungmin dengan lembut, pinggulnya semakin bergerak cepat membuat Sungmin mendesah hebat.

"Aaaah~!"

"Nggh~!"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mendesah bersama-sama ketika mencapai klimaks masing-masing. Kyuhyun terdiam sambil merasakan hangatnya cairan Sungmin yang mengenai juniornya didalam lubang itu. Sementara Sungmin menunduk sambil memeluk dada tidak berotot Kyuhyun, ia merasakan cairan hangatnya dan cairan Kyuhyun bercampur menjadi satu didalam lubangnya.

"Hahhh… Hahh…" nafas Kyuhyun tersenggal-senggal. Ia belum mau melepaskan juniornya. Begitu juga Sungmin. Ia malah menarik Kyuhyun untuk merebah disebelahnya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bertatapan sejenak. "Saranghaeyo, Sung..min ahh~" Dikecupnya dahi Sungmin lalu Kyuhyun tersenyum. Sungmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun. Mereka pun memilih untuk tidur sambil berpelukan.

.

.

-0o0-

.

.

Paginya. Sungmin mulai membuka mata. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya. Sedikit terasa nyeri dibagian kewanitaannya karena permainan mereka kemarin malam. Setelah pulas tertidur, Sungmin tidak menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun kembali terbangun dan kembali melanjutkan aksinya, ia melakukan hal itu lagi dan lagi disaat Sungmin tertidur.

"Ngh.." Sungmin menggeliat. Ia melihat tubuhnya yang masih telanjang dan hanya tertutupi selimut pink.

Sungmin melirik kesebelahnya. 'Hmm? Kyuhyun? Dimana dia?' gumam Sungmin begitu menyadari Kyuhyun menghilang.

Sungmin duduk sambil mengangkat selimutnya agar menutupi dadanya. Ia tak melihat keberadaan Kyuhyun juga diranjang sebelahnya.

"Kyuhyun ah?" panggil Sungmin.

Ia mengerutkan dahi. 'Kyuhyun kemana? Kenapa ia tidak ada' gumam Sungmin bingung.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC..

Kyuhyun ga ada di kamar lho.. Ada yang tau Kyuhyun kemana? Ayo dibantu ya dibantu *ala pak tarno kkk~*

Reviewnya jgn lupa, komen dong tentang kegajean NC yang saya buat, pasti gaje ya -_-" mian


	11. Chapter 10

**Cooking! Cooking!**

By Kimmy

.

Cho Kyuhyun (N), Lee Sungmin (Y), Cho Ahra (Y), Kim Heechul (Y), Lee Donghae (N)

.

Genderswitch

.

Romance NC 21+, Comedy -maybe- *mian kalo garing^^*

.

.

.

.

.

PART 10

.

_PART SEBELUMNYA_

"Kyuhyun ah?" panggil Sungmin.

Ia mengerutkan dahi. 'Kyuhyun kemana? Kenapa ia tidak ada' gumam Sungmin bingung.

.

.

.

-0o0-

.

.

.

Sungmin meraih pakaiannya yang dibuang Kyuhyun malam tadi. Perlakuan mereka yang terburu-buru membuat pakaian Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin berantakan dibawah ranjang Sungmin. Ia memakai lagi bra, celana dalam serta piyama one-piecenya. Sungmin bangkit dari ranjang, ia berjalan sedikit mengangkang karena kewanitaannya masih sakit hingga kini.

"Kyuhyun ah?!" Panggil Sungmin lagi.

Ia menghampiri ranjang Kyuhyun yang rapi. Ia tak melihat adanya wig yang selalu dipakai Kyuhyun. 'Apa mungkin Kyuhyun pergi? Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun benar-benar pergi meninggalkan asrama' Sungmin mulai mencemaskan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melirik kamar mandi yang pintunya sedikit terbuka. Ia mendorong pintu itu dan melihat kedalam. Kosong, namun lantai kamar mandi sedikit basah. Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun sudah membasuh tubuhnya sebelum Sungmin terbangun. Sungmin berpikir sejenak.

'Kemana laki-laki itu? Apa… ia hanya memanfaatkan aku untuk malam tadi?' Sungmin yang kebingungan akhirnya berpikir negatif.

.

.

.

Sementara itu.

Meski hari ini hari Minggu, namun banyak pelajar yang menyibukkan diri di sekolah. Diantara mereka adalah orang-orang yang aktif organisasi.

Donghae duduk disebuah kursi besi yang ada ditaman belakang sekolah. Tempat yang dirasa cukup aman karena orang-orang tidak berminat melewati taman yang sedikit kotor itu. Ia memberikan sebuah softdrink pada laki-laki yang memakai jeans ketat berwarna coklat dengan kaos berwarna merah V neck perempuan. Terdapat sebuah wig disebelah laki-laki berpenampilan perempuan itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?!" Donghae berteriak kaget. Ia tak sengaja menumpahkan softdrink miliknya begitu mendengar cerita Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Kau bercanda, eoh?" tanya Donghae tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja benar. Kau pikir aku bohong?"

"Ba…bagaimana…" Donghae menggeleng tidak percaya. "Bagaimana mungkin Sungmin mau denganmu?"

"Jadi kau meragukan kemampuanku hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Maksudku, kau kan masih kecil. Pasti milikmu juga kecil" Donghae tertawa kecil seakan meremehkan.

"Enak saja! Kalau milikku kecil, tidak mungkin Sungmin menikmatinya" kata Kyuhyun melipat tangan.

Laki-laki itu tidak terima jika Donghae meremehkannya. Iapun menunduk, merasakan sesuatu yang sejak pagi tadi mengganjal. Tatapannya tertuju pada sebuah tonjolan yang berada dipangkal pahanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum nakal, ia menepuk bahu Donghae.

"Hyung.. lihat!"

Donghae menoleh Kyuhyun dan mengikuti telunjuk Kyuhyun yang ternyata mengarah pada tonjolan dibawahnya. Donghae sedikit terbelalak. 'Otak udang! Otak mesum! Bodoh!' umpat Donghae ketika menyadari kelakuan Kyuhyun yang terlampau polos.

"Ya!" Donghae memukul belakang kepala Kyuhyun. "Berani-beraninya kau menunjukkan milikmu dihadapanku!" bentak Donghae tidak terima.

"Kau bilang milikku kecil. Lihat…" Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan wajah polosnya. "Milikku besar kan?!"

GLEK!

Donghae menelan ludahnya. 'Aaaah! Bisa gila aku dengan anak ini' gumam Donghae. Iapun mengambil wig yang ada diantara dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Donghae langsung menaruh wig tersebut dibagian tonjolan 'adik' Kyuhyun.

"Tutupi dia! Dasar tukang pamer" gerutu Donghae mengalihkan wajahnya. Baru pertama kali ia melihat ada anak yang berani memamerkan kejantanannya dihadapan orang lain. Dasar bodoh.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. Ia membiarkan tonjolan itu turun dengan sendirinya. Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi besi yang dingin.

"Hyung, sebenarnya ada yang mau kuceritakan lagi"

"Shireo! Jangan bilang kau mau membuka celanamu dihadapanku sekarang"

"Anio!" Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku serius hyung… ini masalah perasaanku"

Donghae kini melirik Kyuhyun. "Bukankah kau mencintainya? Lalu apa lagi?" tanya Donghae.

"Aku ragu dengan Sungmin" kata Kyuhyun menekuk bibirnya. "Selama aku menyentuhnya aku selalu menyelipkan kata 'saranghae' tapi ia tidak membalasnya. Jangan-jangan.. ia hanya memanfaatkan aku"

Donghae tertawa mendengar cerita Kyuhyun. "Baboya! Yang ada Sungmin yang dimanfaatkan olehmu. Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

"Aku merasa Sungmin hanya ingin merasakan apa yang sudah dirasakan oleh Heechul" jelas Kyuhyun. "Heechul pernah bercerita padaku dan Sungmin kalau dia pernah melakukannya. Aku takut Sungmin hanya ingin merasakan hal yang sama, makanya Sungmin menerima perlakuanku" kata Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Jadi Heechul juga sudah pernah melakukan itu?" Donghae mengangkat kedua aslinya. Ia berpikir sejenak. "Hmm… Heechul sudah, Sungmin juga sudah." Pikir Donghae. "Berarti aku harus melakukannya juga dengan Ahra"

"Ya! Apa maksudmu!" Kyuhyun tidak terima. "Kau berani macam-macam dengan noonaku hah?!" Kyuhyun bersiap memberikan pukulannya.

"Kau jangan munafik! Kau sendiri sudah mendahului aku dan Ahra untuk berbuat seperti itu" kata Donghae tidak takut.

"Tapi.. aku hanya kasihan dengan Ahra, dia itu manja dan terlalu cengeng. Bisa-bisa ia menjerit dan menangis saat kau menyentuhnya. Sungmin saja meringis kesakitan kemarin malam"

"Memangnya sakit sekali?" tanya Donghae sedikit berbisik.

"Mmm.." Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak. "Menurutku tidak, karena aku bertugas untuk memasukkan, bukan yang dimasukkan" ujar Kyuhyun tertawa.

Donghae menghela nafas. "Dasar mesum! Wajahmu dan ucapanmu sama mesumnya!" Gumam Donghae melirik Kyuhyun malas.

.

.

KREK!

Sungmin menoleh begitu mendengar suara pintu kamarnya dibuka seseorang. Sungmin yang sedang duduk diranjangnya kini langsung bangkit. Ia melihat Kyuhyun masuk dan mengunci pintu. Kyuhyun segera melepaskan wig yang dikenakan.

"Kau darimana Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Aku… hanya mencari udara segar diluar" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengacak rambutnya yang sedikit berkeringat.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, tapi kau tidak ada"

"Untuk apa kau mencariku?"

Sungmin menunduk sejenak. Ia menghela nafas. "Kukira kau pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja setelah… apa yang kemarin malam kita lakukan"

"Aku tidak mungkin pergi karena kontrakku dengan Ahra belum berakhir." Kata Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Sungmin menenggak. Ia melihat senyuman tipis dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin ah, mianhaeyo.. Aku sudah.. ng.." Kyuhyun mulai kebingungan. "Pokoknya aku minta maaf. Mungkin aku memang orang yang jahat, tapi… aku melakukan itu karena…"

"Kyu~"

Sungmin mendekat dan mengelus kedua dada datar Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya diam. "Aku tidak pernah marah. Aku juga…sangat menikmatinya kemarin" bisik Sungmin malu-malu.

GLEK!

Kyuhyun merinding begitu mendengar apa yang Sungmin katakan. Ia menatap wajah Sungmin yang berada didekat dadanya.

'Ah~ perempuan ini! Kalau ia seperti ini terus bisa membuatku menyerangnya lagi' gumam Kyuhyun.

"Tapi… sekarang tidak dulu Kyu" ucap Sungmin.

'Kenapa Sungmin tau pikiranku' gumamnya lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku masih sakit" kata Sungmin sedikit berbisik. Kyuhyun dengan polosnya melirik kebawah, tepatnya pada bagian bawah Sungmin. "Ya! Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" Sungmin memukul bahu Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun tertawa.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum malu.

.

.

-0o0-

.

.

Sejak kejadian itu, hubungan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun semakin baik. Tidak ada lagi ejek-ejekan dari Sungmin, tampar-tamparan dari Sungmin, dan godaan maut kadaluarsa dari Kyuhyun. Mereka mulai memahami sifat dan kebiasaan satu sama lain. Sungmin kini mengetahui siapa Kyuhyun sebenarnya dan seperti apa sosok Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bukanlah orang semesum dan segombal yang dibayangkan Sungmin, bahkan semakin dekat ia dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin merasa semakin nyaman. Meski begitu, Sungmin tak pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia benar-benar menyukai Kyuhyun, ia bersikap seperti kedekatan sepasang sahabat, dan itu membuat Kyuhyun tidak sadari perasaan Sungmin yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

.

Siang hari…

Setelah jam pelajaran terakhir selesai, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Heechul maupun Donghae memilih untuk berpisah sejenak dan mengurus keperluan masing-masing. Sungmin mendapatkan tugas kelompok bersama Donghae dan beberapa teman lainnya, sementara Heechul sedang memburu seorang dosen yang sejak dua bulan lalu pergi ke luar negri dan belum memberikan nilai semester awal padanya. Kini hanya Kyuhyun yang tidak berkegiatan apa-apa. Semua tugas yang dosen berikan tidak bisa ia kerjakan sendiri tanpa bantuan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memilih untuk kembali ke kamar dan membuka pakaiannya. Wig, celana ketat dan kaos bodyfit membuat Kyuhyun sangat tidak nyaman. Ia memanfaatkan waktu kesendiriannya untuk membuka pakaian didalam kamar dan hanya mengenakan boxernya.

Laki-laki itu duduk di atas ranjangnya. Tatapannya lurus kedepan, melihat ranjang Sungmin yang tertata rapi. Bayangan beberapa hari yang lalu terus menghantui Kyuhyun, bayangan saat mereka berdua melakukan 'hal' itu.

'Aish! Kenapa pikiranku tidak bisa tenang' gumam Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya.

Bukan hanya bayangan Sungmin yang terus datang, kata 'saranghae' yang belum mendapat jawaban dari Sungmin pun menjadi hal yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun. Semakin hari hubungan mereka semakin dekat, bahkan Sungmin sering memeluk dan merangkul Kyuhyun. Tapi sampai detik ini Sungmin tak pernah berikan jawaban atas perasaannya.

"Apa aku terlalu berlebihan? Aku terlalu mengharapkan Sungmin berbalik mencintaiku" Ujar Kyuhyun mulai pasrah.

Tak lama kemudian…

KREK!

Seseorang yang ada dipikiran Kyuhyun pun muncul. Ia melirik kedalam dan terkejut melihat Kyuhyun telanjang dada sambil duduk sila diatas ranjang. Sungmin segera masuk kedalam dan mengunci kembali pintu kamar mereka.

"Ya! Kau pikir ini rumahmu? Seenaknya saja telanjang dada seperti itu" omel Sungmin bercanda.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin dengan lesu. "Aku kepanasan." Jawabnya singkat.

Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun. 'Kenapa bocah ini. Wajahnya tidak seperti biasanya' gumam Sungmin bingung. Perempuan itu duduk disebelah Kyuhyun lalu menangkupkan telapak tangannya pada pipi Kyuhyun.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Kenapa suaramu seperti itu?" tanyanya lagi.

'Andwae.. Sungmin tidak boleh tau kalau aku sedang memikirkan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu' gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati. Matanya masih menatap Sungmin lekat.

"Kau sudah selesai dengan tugasmu?" tanya Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Perempuan itu mengangguk. "Sudah. Sekarang kita bisa kerjakan PR bersama lagi" katanya tersenyum.

Namun ternyata senyuman Sungmin tidak membuat Kyuhyun membaik. Laki-laki itu tidak membalas senyuman Sungmin sama sekali.

"Kyu, ada yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sungmin.

"Eobseoyo.."

"Kau sangat tidak bersemangat, apa kau pusing?" tanya Sungmin menempelkan telapak tangan pada dahi Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah, jangan terus bertanya seperti itu. Aku tidak sakit, aku juga tidak apa-apa" Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Sungmin dengan lembut dari dahinya.

Laki-laki itu bangkit dari atas ranjang dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Kyuhyun tidak menutup pintu kamar mandinya, ia membiarkan udara dari kamar masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Ia berdiri didepan washtafel. Kyuhyun membasuh wajahnya beberapa kali agar wajah lesunya terlihat lebih segar. Setelah itu Kyuhyun kembali bercermin. Ia memperhatikan wajahnya yang terlihat berbeda.

'Kenapa aku tidak bisa sembunyikan perasaanku. Pantas saja Sungmin mengira aku sakit' gumamnya bingung.

Saat Kyuhyun sedang bergumam sambil bercermin, tiba-tiba lengan Sungmin melingkar pada perut datar Kyuhyun. Laki-laki itu sedikit terbelalak dengan sikap Sungmin. Perempuan itu sejak tadi memperhatikannya hingga Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Sungmin hanya diam. Ia tak berbicara apa-apa, kedua lengannya semakin erat memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang sementara kepalanya bersandar pada punggung Kyuhyun. Wajah Sungmin langsung menempel dengan kulit pucat Kyuhyun. Keduanya sama-sama diam. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

'Kenapa Sungmin terus menggantungku seperti ini?' keluh Kyuhyun menunduk.

Sungmin menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Aroma tubuh Kyuhyun masuk melalui hidungnya. Sungmin hafal sekali dengan aroma tubuh laki-laki itu.

"Kau tidak seperti biasanya, Kyu.." ujar Sungmin pelan.

"Aku tidak pikirkan apa-apa" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Biasanya kau selalu mengajakku berbicara lebih dulu. Tapi hari ini kau berbeda"

Kyuhyun terdiam. 'Benarkah? Sungmin begitu memperhatikan aku sampai sedetail itu'

"Kyu~" Sungmin kembali merajuk.

"Ne?"

"Bisakah kau berbalik padaku dan bersikap seperti biasanya?" pinta Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak. Kemudian melepaskan tangan Sungmin dipinggangnya. Kyuhyun membalikkan badan dan menatap Sungmin. Perempuan itu ikut sedih dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang tidak seramah biasanya. Kyuhyun memegang kedua tangan Sungmin dan mengelus punggung tangannya dengan ibu jari.

"Apa yang berbeda dariku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau belum tersenyum padaku hari ini" kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun pun menggariskan senyuman tipisnya. Ia berusaha untuk menjadi Kyuhyun yang ceria seperti biasanya, meski dalam hati Kyuhyun sedang mengeluh tentang perasaannya.

"Sudah kan?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Kau tidak tersenyum seperti biasanya" kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sedikit menunduk. Ia menghela nafasnya. 'Kenapa wajah Sungmin yang seperti ini membuatku semakin bersalah'

"Aku ingin k..kau…"

GREP!

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dan membawanya pada pelukannya. Sungmin terdiam. Kyuhyun memeluknya dengan erat. Lagi-lagi tangan Sungmin melingkar pada pinggang Kyuhyun yang tidak tertutupi apa-apa.

"Mianhaeyo.." bisik Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa minta maaf?"

'Percuma, meski aku menyatakan perasaanku berulang-ulang, Sungmin pasti tidak akan menjawabnya. Lebih baik seperti ini. Lebih baik aku memeluknya saja, dan bermimpi untuk bisa mendapatkannya suatu saat nanti' gumam Kyuhyun sambil mencium aroma tubuh Sungmin dari bahu perempuan itu.

"Kyuhyun ah, kau benar-benar aneh hari ini. Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Anio, aku hanya ingin menguji apa kau peduli padaku atau tidak" jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka. Ditatapnya wajah Kyuhyun yang kini tersenyum lebar. Wajahnya kembali seperti biasa, meski Sungmin tidak tau didalam hatinya Kyuhyun masih menyimpan perasaan bimbangnya.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sungmin memastikan.

"Gwaenchanha.." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan pasti. "Apa perlu aku buktikan? Dengan… menciummu?" tanyanya menggoda Sungmin.

"Ya!" Sungmin tersipu malu. Ia sedikit menunduk.

Dihadapan Sungmin, Kyuhyun bertingkah konyol seperti biasanya. Kyuhyun terlalu takut untuk menyatakan perasaannya lagi. Ia takut Sungmin tetap diam dan membuat Kyuhyun semakin bingung tentang perasaannya.

'Tidak apa-apa seperti ini. Ia mencintaiku atau tidak bukan masalah besar untukku. Yang pasti, Sungmin mau berada didekatku dan bercanda ria denganku. Ini lebih baik..' gumam Kyuhyun sambil memegang tangan Sungmin untuk keluar kamar mandi.

.

Sejak saat itu, Kyuhyun kembali bertingkah biasa. Ia tidak mau terus terlarut dalam pikirannya. Meski terkadang pikiran itu datang lagi, ia terus memendamnya. Kyuhyun yakin akan tiba saatnya Sungmin angkat bicara dan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Dua minggu kemudian..

Tepat di hari minggu, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang membuat PR bersama-sama. Sungmin mengajari Kyuhyun untuk membuat sebuah masakan yang bergizi, cepat dan mudah untuk dibuat.

"Araseo~ kalau begitu aku harus tambahkan merica" kata Kyuhyun. Mereka sedang membuat PR berupa resep pribadi hasil eksplorasi mereka. Untuk tugas yang satu ini Kyuhyun mau tidak mau ikut berpikir sambil dibantu Sungmin.

"Andwae, agar warnanya lebih menarik kau tambahkan lada hitam saja" usul Sungmin.

"Oh…" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Ia menuliskan beberapa bahan dan cara membuat makanan hasil eksplorasinya.

Sungmin hanya memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sedang memakai kaos polos, celana panjang -milik Ahra pastinya- tanpa sebuah wig. Kyuhyun memilih untuk menjadi diri sendiri disaat tidak ada siapapun kecuali Sungmin.

Tiba-tiba…

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Ahra-ya! Sungmin ah!" Terdengar suara cempreng dari luar kamar mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Heechul. Kyuhyun berdecak kesal karena kesempatannya berdua dengan Sungmin terpotong oleh panggilan Heechul.

"Kyu, cepat pakai wigmu!" bisik Sungmin.

Kyuhyun segera meraih wignya lalu memakainya dengan terburu-buru. Setelah itu Sungmin membukakan pintu. Heechul langsung masuk kedalam.

"Aish! Lama sekali membuka pintunya" kata Heechul.

"Waeyo?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kita harus cepat ke sekolah! Changmin seonsaengnim ada disana, ia sedang mengajak murid-murid untuk memasak bersama" kata Heechul. Tanpa diketahui Kyuhyun, ternyata Heechul adalah penggemar terberat Changmin, lelaki tampan berusia 39 tahun yang sampai saat ini masih melajang.

"Apa penting?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara aslinya.

Heechul melirik Kyuhyun terkejut. 'Kenapa suara Ahra aneh' gumamnya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang menyadari hal itu ikut terbelalak kaget.

"Hahaha…" tiba-tiba Sungmin tertawa, bermaksud mengalihkan perhatian Heechul. "Ahra-ya! Suaramu lucu sekali" kata Sungmin menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. matanya melirik Kyuhyun dan memberi isyarat untuk berbicara lebih lembut dan feminim.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari apa yang Sungmin lakukan hanya tersenyum. "Ah.. Aku hanya bercanda" kata Kyuhyun mulai memasang suara lembutnya.

"Aish! Pokoknya sekarang kita harus ke gedung sekolah!" kata Heechul menarik Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

.

Kyuhyun bersama Sungmin dan Heechul kini berada disebuah aula sekolah. Setiap hari minggu Changmin yang merupakan Kepsek Acara -Kepala Seksi Acara Sekolah- selalu membuat acara memasak bersama untuk siapa saja yang ingin mengisi waktu libur mereka. Para pelajar tidak diperbolehkan untuk pulang ke rumah selain libur semester, karena itu sekolah mereka sering mengadakan acara untuk mengisi liburan.

"Daging yang kalian masak harus berbentuk seperti ini, tidak tebal dan tidak tipis" kata Changmin memperlihatkan daging yang telah ia buat. "Dagingnya pun harus medium rare" katanya.

Semua pelajar yang berada didalam aula itu memperhatikan Changmin dengan seksama. Tak terkecuali Heechul dan Sungmin. Mereka memegang sebuah catatan kecil untuk mencatat semua yang menurut mereka penting. Namun tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Ia hanya melipat tangan sambil memperhatikan Changmin dengan wajah malas.

"Nah, sekarang siapa yang mau mencobanya?" tanya Changmin.

Heechul dan Sungmin segera mengacung, begitu juga pelajar lainnya. 'Eoh? Kenapa Sungmin harus mengacung juga? Ah~ aku tidak boleh dianggap bodoh oleh mereka semua' gumam Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Iapun ikut mengacung seperti yang lainnya.

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun. 'Kyuhyun mengacung juga? Apa ia bisa memasak daging medium rare? Menyalakan kompor saja hampir meledak' gumam Sungmin heran.

"Kalau begitu Sungmin, Ahra, Luna, Sulli dan Heechul maju ke depan" kata Changmin.

'Mwo?! Maju?! Akh!' Kyuhyun sedikit menyesal karena ternyata Changmin menyuruhnya untuk maju.

Keempat perempuan lainnya langsung berdiri sambil berjalan ke depan sementara Kyuhyun berjalan paling belakang dengan ragu-ragu. Kelimanya berdiri didepan sebuah kompor mini beserta sebuah daging mentah, pisau daging, serta olive oil dalam botol.

"Tunjukkan padaku daging medium rare milik kalian" kata Changmin.

Kyuhyun sedikit terbelalak. 'Eotteoke?! Memasak daging maksudnya? Mana mungkin!' Kyuhyun sedikit menggerutu namun tak ada yang menyadarinya.

Sungmin yang berada disebelah Kyuhyun langsung melirik Kyuhyun seakan bertanya 'Apa kau bisa lakukan itu?'

"Ayo Ahra.." Changmin menghampiri Kyuhyun ketika yang lainnya sudah mulai memotong daging dan memasukkan olive oil ke dalam pan.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Changmin berdiri disebelah Kyuhyun dan memperhatikannya. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun gugup. Kyuhyun memotong daging itu perlahan, ia takut Changmin berkomentar macam-macam.

"Bukan begitu…" Changmin menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Ia memegangi kedua tangan Kyuhyun sambil mengarahkan tangan itu untuk memotong daging. Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

'Seseorang! Jebal! Jijik sekali seonsaengnim centil ini memegangi tanganku! Aaaakh~' Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kemudian ia melirik Sungmin. Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin sedang tertawa kecil, ia menertawakan Kyuhyun yang sedang diajari memasak -dengan mesra- oleh Changmin.

"Nah, begini Ahra-ya. Araseo?"

"N…Ne~" Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Changmin ikut tersenyum ia meraih tissue dan mengelap tangannya. Kemudian Changmin mengelus-elus rambut Kyuhyun yang terurai kebelakang. Sikap itu membuat Kyuhyun merinding seketika. Ia menatap Changmin ragu-ragu, kemudian ia melirik Sungmin. Lagi-lagi Sungmin masih menertawainya.

Tanpa Kyuhyun ketahui, Changmin adalah satu-satunya guru yang memberikan perhatiannya pada Ahra. Changmin memendam perasaan lebih pada Ahra karena Ahra dikenal baik, ramah dan sangat pintar dalam memasak. Ahra juga senang sekali bertanya teknik memasak yang baik pada Changmin, sehingga guru lajang itu diam-diam menyukai pribadi Ahra.

'Ah~ perjaka tua ini pasti menyukai Ahra. Apa dia tidak tau, Ahra tidak pernah mau berpacaran dengan orang tua seperti dia. Hahaha… bermimpi saja kau perjaka tua!' tawa Kyuhyun mengejek Changmin habis-habisan.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

Kelima perempuan -satu perempuan palsu- itu telah siap dengan daging medium rare yang diminta Changmin. Changmin mencicipi satu persatu daging mereka, dimulai dari Sulli dan Luna yang over cook, lalu Heechul yang terlampau well done.

"Mana milikmu Ahra?" tanya Changmin.

Kyuhyun dengan ragu memberikan daging buatannya. Ia sedikit menyontek cara Sungmin memasak karena ia sama sekali tidak tau cara memasak daging. Changmin memotong daging milik Kyuhyun, ia perhatikan bagian tengah daging tersebut. Changmin pun tersenyum.

"Kau tau ini apa?" tanyanya melirik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Ia menatap Changmin ragu. "I…Itu… medium rare" jawab Kyuhyun asal.

Changmin melebarkan senyumannya. Tiba-tiba ia membelai pipi Kyuhyun dengan lembut. 'Aaaargh! Mau apa perjaka tua ini hah?!' Kyuhyun menggeram begitu Changmin memberikan perhatiannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar-benar hebat. Ini yang namanya medium rare" ujar Changmin tersenyum.

'Mwo?! Woow~ Aku berhasil! Ternyata aku bisa!' Kyuhyun sendiri tidak menyadari bahwa daging yang dibuatnya tergolong medium rare. Iapun tersenyum tipis. "Go…Gomawoyo~" Kyuhyun tersipu malu.

Sungmin beserta Sulli, Luna dan Heechul bertepuk tangan begitu melihat hasil memasak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung melirik Sungmin. Perempuan itu mengacungkan dua jempolnya sambil tersenyum senang, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun bisa berhasil.

Changmin berjalan mendekati Sungmin, ia memotong daging milik Sungmin dan memperhatikannya sejenak. Changmin mengangguk lalu melirik Sungmin. "Good job. Kau juga medium rare" katanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang juga mendapat pujian dari Changmin. Namun sikap Changmin pada Sungmin sangat datar, ia tidak memuji Sungmin berlebihan seperti ia memuji Kyuhyun.

"Ini adalah contoh dari teman-teman kalian. Perlu kalian ketahui bahwa memasak daging medium rare bukan hal yang mudah. Perlu konsentrasi yang fokus untuk bisa dapat hasil yang bagus" ujar Changmin.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya tersenyum. Sesekali mereka bertatapan. Namun dari sebelah Kyuhyun, Heechul terlihat kecewa. Heechul kecewa bukan karena daging buatannya melainkan karena sikap Changmin seonsaengnim yang berlebihan pada Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

TING!

"Sampai jumpa Heechul.." Sungmin melambai ketika pintu lift terbuka dilantai 3. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan ikut melambai. Keduanya keluar dari lift tersebut. Heechul hanya tersenyum tipis pada Sungmin tanpa melirik Kyuhyun. Iapun segera menekan tombol agar pintu lift tertutup.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berjalan bersama-sama menuju kamar mereka. Kyuhyun memperhatikan lorong kamar mereka untuk memastikan tidak ada orang disekitarnya.

"Sungmin ah, kau menyadari sesuatu? Kenapa sejak tadi Heechul tidak berkicau seperti biasanya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara aslinya.

"Kau pikir Heechul burung? Hahaha…"

"Dia aneh sekali, tidak seperti biasanya"

"Heechul itu sedang kecewa karena Changmin lebih memuji Ahra dibandingkan dirinya" ujar Sungmin menegaskan kata 'Ahra' dan melirik Kyuhyun.

"Jadi Heechul iri padaku karena aku bisa memasak medium rare?"

"Dia cemburu, Kyu…" kata Sungmin. "Heechul itu fans berat Changmin seonsaengnim"

"Jinjja?" Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak, kemudian tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak menyangka perjaka tua itu punya penggemar"

"Ya! Kau tidak sopan!" Sungmin memukul bahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. "Tapi aku suka saat kau dibelainya. Ia mesra sekali padamu" Sungminpun tertawa saat mengingat sikap romantis Changmin pada Kyuhyun.

"Aish~ jangan bahas itu. Aku merinding"

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tertawa bersama-sama. Mereka berdiri didepan pintu kamar mereka. Sungmin merogoh tas kecil yang ia pakai untuk mengambil kunci kamar sementara Kyuhyun berdiri tepat didepannya.

Jarak mereka sangat dekat. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan senyuman menyeringai.

'Aih~ Kenapa aku merasa ingin menciumnya sekarang' gumam Kyuhyun. Ia sedikit menunduk, memperhatikan dada bulat Sungmin yang tercetak dibalik kemeja panjang berwarna merah yang dikenakannya.

"Kyu, kau menyimpan kun…"

Sungmin langsung diam terbelalak begitu Kyuhyun mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

.

.

.

TBC~

Apa komen kalian tentang Kyu cium Min didepan pintu?

Mian readers, part ini sedikit boring dan aneh.

Tp jgn lupa reviewnyaaa~ ^^


	12. Chapter 11

**Cooking! Cooking!**

By Kimmy

.

Cho Kyuhyun (N), Lee Sungmin (Y), Cho Ahra (Y), Kim Heechul (Y), Lee Donghae (N)

.

Genderswitch

.

Romance NC 21+, Comedy -maybe- *mian kalo garing^^*

.

.

.

.

.

PART 11

.

**Note** : **WARNING!** Part ini ada NC-nya lagi. Mudah-mudahan ga garing ya readers.. **Tetep inget! **Jangan praktekin di rumah kecuali ada surat izin resmi dari GaemGyu dan imSMl kkk~

.

_PART SEBELUMNYA_

"Kyu, kau menyimpan kun…"

Sungmin langsung diam terbelalak begitu Kyuhyun mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

.

.

.

-0o0-

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memegangi pinggang Sungmin dan mendorong kepala perempuan itu. Semakin lama Sungmin semakin mundur, Kyuhyun langsung menahan pinggang Sungmin. Ciuman mereka semakin panas dan bernafsu. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir Sungmin dengan agresif dan langsung memasukkan lidahnya. Ia bermain dengan lidah Sungmin yang juga mulai nakal. Keduanya saling memanggut satu sama lain.

"Ngh~ Kyuhh~" Sungmin mendorong bahu Kyuhyun agar melepas ciuman panas mereka.

Kyuhyun segera melepasnya. Ia memandangi sejenak bibir Sungmin yang basah. "Araseo~ Kita harus selesaikan didalam" kata Kyuhyun tersenyum miring. Senyuman itu membuat Sungmin merinding.

Kyuhyun merogoh sakunya dan menemukan kunci cadangan miliknya. Ia langsung membuka pintu dan merangkul Sungmin untuk masuk. Kyuhyun segera menutup pintu itu lagi dan langsung menguncinya.

"Kyu, kau ini terburu-buru sekali" Sungmin terkekeh.

Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin ke dinding dekat pintu. Ia menatap Sungmin dengan jarak 5cm. "Kau yang membuatku terburu-buru" katanya.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum. Ia membukakan wig Kyuhyun dan membuangnya ke lantai. Ia mengelus rambut hitam Kyuhyun lalu mencium bibir tebal laki-laki itu. Kini Sungmin yang memulainya. Bibir Sungmin lebih agresif memainkan bibir Kyuhyun. Ia juga yang memasukkan lidahnya lebih dulu kedalam bibir Kyuhyun.

Sementara Kyuhyun hanya diam dan menikmati perpaduan lidah mereka. Tangannya mulai menjalar kemana-mana. Ia membuka paksa kemeja yang Sungmin pakai. Ia membuang kemeja itu ke sembarang tempat. Tangannya meraba gundukan besar yang tertutupi bra berwarna coklat. Kyuhyun membukakan pengait bra yang berada didepan.

"Ahh~" Sungmin melepaskan bibirnya dari Kyuhyun.

"Ayolah, jangan berhenti.." bisik Kyuhyun tersenyum nakal. "Cium aku seperti tadi"

Sungmin hanya diam. Iapun kembali mencium Kyuhyun dengan permainan bibir dan lidahnya. Sementara Kyuhyun mulai meremas kedua payudara besar itu. Kyuhyun senang dengan permainan bibir Sungmin, ia juga senang memainkan nipple coklat itu. Ia menekannya lalu mencubitnya.

"Aaahh~" lagi-lagi Sungmin mendesah. "Dasar anak nakal" ujar Sungmin tertawa.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. Saat Kyuhyun akan menyerang leher Sungmin, perempuan itu lebih dulu menyerang lehernya. Dengan terburu-buru Sungmin membuka pakaian Kyuhyun, ia juga membuka bra -dan payudara buatan- yang dikenakan Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun menjadi topless. Kini Kyuhyun yang menjadi korban dari gigitan Sungmin. Perempuan itu menghembuskan nafasnya dileher Kyuhyun dan menyedot kulit tipi situ hingga kemerahan, hal itu membuat Kyuhyun menggelinjang.

"Ahhh~" Sambil mendesah, tangan Kyuhyun masih bergerak mencubit dan memainkan nipple Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menurunkan tangannya ke rok pendek Sungmin dan mengangkat rok itu tanpa membukanya. Ia memasukkan tangannya kedalam celana dalam Sungmin lalu mengelus bibir vagina Sungmin.

"Oouuhh~" Sungmin terlonjak kaget. Iapun membukakan celana yang dikenakan Kyuhyun dengan cepat. Celana itu segera dilepaskan oleh Kyuhyun hingga kini ia hanya memakai celana dalamnya.

"Biarkan aku bermain dengan milikmu, setelah itu kau boleh memainkan 'adik'ku" bisik Kyuhyun sambil terus mengelus-elus bibir vagina yang mulai basah.

Sungmin mengangguk. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Sambil berdiri keduanya memanjakan milik satu sama lain. Kyuhyun membuka bibir vagina Sungmin dengan jari-jarinya. Ia memainkan klitoris Sungmin dan menggoyangkannya, hal itu membuat Sungmin mendesah.

"Yaahhh~ Ahh~ " Sungmin menggoyangkan pinggulnya karena merasa geli dengan permainan jari Kyuhyun dikewanitaannya.

Dengan tempo yang cepat Kyuhyun menusukkan ketiga jarinya didalam lubang Sungmin membuat Sungmin menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri.

"Ahh~ K…Kyuhh~ ke…keluarhh~"

Cairan Sungmin keluar begitu Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat tempo tusukannya. "Ah~ sangat basah" kata Kyuhyun menjilati jarinya kemudian mengemut klitoris itu.

"Awh~ Nghh~" Sungmin menenggakkan kepalanya saat Kyuhyun memainkan klitoris dengan lidah nakal itu.

Kyuhyun bangkit dan Sungmin langsung mendorongnya ke dinding. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. Sungmin berjongkok dan mulai mengurut batang yang cukup panjang itu. Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun sejenak lalu menjilati ujung batang itu. Ia melihat reaksi wajah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memasukkan junior Kyuhyun kedalam mulutnya. Junior yang setengah menegang itu tidak sepenuhnya masuk kedalam mulut Sungmin. Tangan Kyuhyun memegangi rambut Sungmin agar tidak menghalangi pekerjaan Sungmin.

"Ahhh~ Ah.. faster~"

Kyuhyun semakin menguatkan tangannya dirambut Sungmin. Sungminpun mempercepat kulumannya dan memainkan twinsball Kyuhyun dengan cara meremasnya.

"Yahh~ Ah…" tak lama, cairannya keluar memenuhi mulut Sungmin. Sungmin menelannya lalu megulurkan lidahnya menjilati ujung junio Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin untuk berdiri. Ia meremas payudara Sungmin sejenak lalu melumat bibir Sungmin, masih terdapat cairan Kyuhyun didalamnya. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin untuk membelakanginya. Kyuhyun menyuruh Sungmin membusungkan bokongnya.

"Ah…" Kyuhyun menjilat bibirnya ketika mengelus bokong bulat Sungmin. Ia mengocok juniornya sebentar kemudian mengarahkan juniornya pada lubang Sungmin.

"Aaaawhh! Sa..kit Kyuhh~" Sungmin meluruskan tubuhnya kembali ketika Kyuhyun mengarahkan jari-jarinya kedalam lubang Sungmin untuk melebarkan lubang itu, namun Kyuhyun tetap menahan tubuh Sungmin agar tetap menungging.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan jarinya lalu mulai menggesekkan ujung juniornya dibelahan bokong hingga vagina Sungmin.

"Aku masukkan sekarang.."

"Pelan-pelan Kyu~"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Sungmin memejamkan mata begitu Kyuhyun melesakkan miliknya yang besar kedalam lubang vagina Sungmin dari belakang. Posisi seperti itu membuat Sungmin lebih merasa sakit.

"Ah!" Sungmin berteriak. "Sakit Kyu~"

"Aku akan diam dulu"

"Ge..rakan saja, ta..tapi pelan-pelan" kata Sungmin sambil menahan rasa sakitnya.

Kyuhyun mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Junior Kyuhyun yang besar dan licin itu bergerak keluar masuk dengan perlahan didalam lubang Sungmin, membuat Sungmin merasakan besarnya milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun sedikit mendesah karena merasa otot kewanitaan Sungmin memijat batang juniornya.

"Ahh~ Kyuhh~ gera..kanmuhh~ ahh~ ter..laluhh~ lam..bat ahh~"

Kyuhyun merasa Sungmin mulai terbiasa. Ia pun menggerakan pinggulnya lebih cepat. Kyuhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya lagi untuk mengampit Sungmin. Hingga juniornya menumbuk gspot Sungmin didalam sana dan membuat Sungmin mengelinjang.

"Awhh~ Yahhh~ aahh~" Sungmin menenggakkan kepalanya. Rambutnya tergerai membuat ia sedikit kegerahan.

Kyuhyun sedikit membungkuk, ia meraih payudara Sungmin yang menggelantung bebas. Ia meremasnya dan memainkan nipple itu. Sementara genjotannya dilubang Sungmin semakin lama semakin cepat. Sungmin hanya mendesah menikmati semua sentuhan Kyuhyun.

"Ahhh~ ahh~ nghh~ ouuhh~ ohh~" Sungmin mendesah tidak karuan. "Akuhh~ keluar~"

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasakan ada cairan hangat mengenai batang juniornya didalam sana. Kyuhyun melirik kebawah, Sungmin sudah orgasme untuk kedua kalinya. Iapun melepaskan juniornya meski ia belum keluarkan cairannya.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh Sungmin menghadapnya. Sungmin langsung mengalungkan kedua tangan dileher Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun menekuk dan mengangkat saku kaki Sungmin.

"Kau belum lelah kan?" tanya Kyuhyun menyeringai.

Sungmin menggeleng. Kyuhyun melumat bibir itu lagi dengan nafsu. Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatian hingga Sungmin tak menyadari bahwa tangan Kyuhyun menggiring juniornya untuk menusuk lubang Sungmin yang sedikit melebar karena posisi kaki Sungmin.

"Ahh~!" Sungmin mulai merasakan genjotan itu lagi. Kyuhyun menciumi leher Sungmin dan membuat kissmark ditempat yang tidak akan terlihat oleh orang lain. Sementara tangannya meremas payudara Sungmin.

"Ahh~ ahh… K…Kyuhh~ ahh~ ahh~ aaaahh~!"

Sungmin hanya bisa mendesah. Kyuhyun mengerjai seluruh tubuhnya dari mulai leher, dada hingga kewanitaannya yang digenjot Kyuhyun dengan tempo yang cepat dan keras.

"Yahh~ Kau…hangat se..kalihh~" bisik Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"ouuhhh~ kau… ju-ga sang..athh~ ku..athh~"

Kyuhyun kembali mencubit nipple Sungmin. Setelah itu jari kanannya merambat kebawah. Ia merasakan genjotannya yang semakin cepat menumbuk gspot Sungmin. Ia memainkan klitoris yang merah itu hingga Sungmin semakin mendesah hebat.

"Ahhh~! Kyuhh~ Aaah~ aaaahhh~"

Sungmin mencengkram kuat bahu Kyuhyun. Ia tidak tahan untuk mengeluarkan cairannya karena kenakalan Kyuhyun.

"Akuhh~ ke…keluarhh~"

"A…aku juga…" Kyuhyun bergerak semakin cepat dengan nafsu. Hingga cairannya pun ikut keluar bersama cairan Sungmin yang sudah menyembul sejak orgasme kedua.

"Ah~!"

"Ouhh~!"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mendesah bersamaan ketika merasakan cairan satu sama lain. Dada mereka naik turun karena kelelahan. Ditatapnya wajah Sungmin yang sedang menunduk. Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin sekilas.

"Ah~ aku cape…" Sungmin tersenggal-senggal. Ia menurunkan kakinya lalu mendorong Kyuhyun untuk mengeluarkan juniornya. Namun Kyuhyun tidak mau.

"Sekali lagi.. boleh kan? Kau diam saja, biar aku yang bergerak" pinta Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya diam. Kyuhyun tidak melepaskan juniornya. Ia menggendong Sungmin dan Sungmin melingkarkan kedua kakinya dipinggang Kyuhyun. Ia membawa Sungmin duduk disisi ranjang.

"Biar aku saja yang bergerak.."

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia melebarkan lagi pahanya dan merasakan junior Kyuhyun mulai bergerak. Kini Sungmin berada dipangkuan Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk. Kyuhyun mengemut nipple Sungmin sementara pinggulnya bergerak.

"Ahh~ ah~"

Lagi-lagi Sungmin mulai mendesah. Ia memeluk kepala Kyuhyun yang sedang mengerjai nipplenya. Posisi seperti itu membuat gspot Sungmin tersentuh oleh ujung junior Kyuhyun dengan mudah. Sungmin menggelinjang saat tubuhnya turun dan merasakan sentuhan pada gspotnya.

"Ahhh~ ahh~ ahh~ Kyuhhh~ sentuhhh~ la..gihh~" ucap Sungmin. "le..bihhh cepathh~" Sungmin menjambak rambut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Ia menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan sangat bersemangat, membuat Sungmin terlonjak dan merasakan kenikmatannya. Sungmin terus mendesah, sesekali ia berteriak.

"K…Kyuhh~ akuu tidakhh~ kua..thh~ ahh~"

"Ke..lu…arhhkan.. Minhh~ ahh~" Kyuhyun ikut mendesah.

"Aaah~!"

Sungmin kembali mengeluarkan cairannya sementara Kyuhyun masih menggenjotnya. Sungmin semakin kencang berteriak karena Kyuhyun belum keluarkan cairannya.

"Ahh~! Kyuhh~"

"Se..bentarhh lagihh Minn~"

"Ah!" Tubuh Sungmin semakin turun ketika merasakan cairan Kyuhyun menyembur didalam lubangnya. Sungmin sedikit lega karena Kyuhyun telah mencapai orgasme disaat ia mulai kelelahan.

"Ahh~ nikmathh~ sekali, Min~" Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menciumi bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum sambil membalas lumatan Kyuhyun dibibirnya. Ia mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dengan tangannya. Sementara junior Kyuhyun dibiarkan bersarang didalam lubang Sungmin.

"Ng… Sungmin ah"

"Mm?"

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang masih mengatur nafasnya karena kelelahan. Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Kau.. baik-baik saja dengan ini?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Asalkan denganmu, tidak apa-apa"

Kyuhyun merasa lega mendengarnya. Ia memeluk tubuh Sungmin yang terasa panas karena aktifitas yang baru saja mereka lakukan membuat suhu tubuh keduanya naik.

.

.

-0o0

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian…

Malam ini Kyuhyun merasa bosan. Yang bisa ia lakukan di kamarnya hanyalah menonton dan memainkan game di laptopnya bersama Sungmin. Kyuhyun melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 10.45 malam. Entah kenapa malam ini Kyuhyun tidak merasa ngantuk ataupun menguap.

"Sungmin ah, apa kau sudah mengantuk?" tanya Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang duduk di ranjangnya sambil melipat pakaiannya.

"Anio" Sungmin hanya menggeleng. "waeyo?"

Kyuhyun terdiam, ia berpikir sejenak. "Mm.. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan keluar?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau main ke kamar Heechul?"

"Anio!" Kyuhyun langsung menolak dengan tegas. 'Mana mungkin aku mau main ke kamar si perempuan cerewet itu, aih~' Kyuhyun menggeleng dalam hati.

"Lalu kau mau kemana?"

Kyuhyun kembali berpikir. Benar juga, di malam hari seperti ini tidak ada tempat yang asik untuknya bermain, apalagi di asrama ini tidak ada tempat nongkrong yang seru selain café 24 jam didekat restoran.

"Kita… ke taman belakang saja" kata Kyuhyun.

"Mau apa kita kesana?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Berkencan"

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. 'Berkencan? Ada-ada saja anak ini' gumam Sungmin. Namun akhirnya Sungmin mengangguk setuju.

"Kajja!" Kyuhyun segera berdiri dari duduknya. Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk memegang tangan Sungmin.

"Kau tidak pakai wig?"

"Ini sudah malam, jadi aku yakin tidak akan ada orang yang melihat" jawab Kyuhyun santai.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Ia dan Kyuhyun mengambil jaket masing-masing kemudian berjalan keluar kamar. Setelah jam 9 malam, para penghuni asrama wanita memang tidak pernah ada yang keluar kamar. Itu sebabnya Kyuhyun dengan percaya diri membawa Sungmin berjalan-jalan keluar tanpa memakai wig.

.

.

"Aih~ disini dingin Kyu" Sungmin mengeratkan mantel ungunya.

"Sini.." Kyuhyun melingkarkan kedua tangannya dari belakang. Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin erat. "Hangat kan?"

"Dasar!" Sungmin terkekeh. "Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan saja"

"Bukan Cho Kyuhyun namanya kalau tidak seperti ini" tawa Kyuhyun.

Sungmin ikut tertawa. Keduanya kini berada ditaman belakang dan berdiri disebuah jembatan kecil yang dibawahnya terdapat kolam ikan dan air mancur kecil. Suasana taman itu sangat sepi, hanya terdapat suara serangga malam dan beberapa lampu taman disetiap sudut untuk menerangi taman.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun melamun dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tiba-tiba Sungmin menunduk. Ia melihat kedua tangan Kyuhyun melingkar kuat pada pinggangnya.

"Apa… pelukan ini akan segera berakhir?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi begitu mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Ia menoleh wajah Sungmin didepannya. "Maksudmu?"

"Berapa lama lagi kau akan tinggal, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun berpikir. 'Ah iya! Aku hampir lupa. Janjiku pada Ahra hanya sampai dua bulan, dan sekarang sudah mendekati tanggal 30 di bulan kedua' gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Sungmin melepas pelukannya dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Kyuhyun masih menaruh kedua tangannya dipinggang Sungmin. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sungmin.

"Kau akan pergi?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun diam. 'Pergi? Bagaimana mungkin aku pergi meninggalkanmu, tapi…' Kyuhyun terlihat kebingungan.

"Dan melupakan semua yang telah kita lakukan?" tambah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun langsung menggeleng. "Moreun andwaeyo~"

Sungmin menunduk. "Tapi kau akan kembali pada hidupmu yang sebenarnya" kata Sungmin. "sebagai Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Sungmin kebelakang telinganya. "Aku sudah hidup sebagai Kyuhyun dihadapanmu" Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah Sungmin. Perempuan itu terlihat kecewa dengan kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun akan pergi.

"Gajima~" Sungmin sedikit menunduk, namun tangan Kyuhyun menahan wajahnya agar tetap menatapnya.

"Kalau begitu katakan sesuatu yang bisa membuatku tidak ingin pergi" kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun. Ia tak bicara apa-apa, hanya diam memandangi wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum manis padanya.

.

.

.

Disaat yang bersamaan…

Ryeowook baru saja mematikan lampu belajarnya. Ia melirik keluar jendela sejenak. Ryeowook memang tidak pernah menutup jendela depan meja belajarnya karena kamarnya dan Heechul menghadap taman luas yang bagus jika dilihat malam hari. Ryeowook melihat dua orang sedang berdiri ditengah jembatan.

"Nuguya… Sungmin?" Ryeowook mengerutkan dahinya. "Heechul! Kesini!" Ryeowook memanggil Heechul dari tempatnya.

"Wae?" Heechul bangkit dari ranjangnya saat Ryeowook memanggilnya.

Heechul melirik keluar jendela Ryeowook. Ia bisa menebak bahwa seseorang berambut panjang itu adalah Sungmin. Namun Heechul tidak mengenal seorang yang tinggi yang sedang bersama Sungmin.

"Sungmin? Dengan siapa dia?"

"Memangnya ada laki-laki yang berani masuk kedalam wilayah asrama kita?" tanya Ryeowook bingung.

Heechul menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak mungkin ada yang berani, pintu gerbang kita kan dijaga. Lagipula, Sungmin tidak dekat dengan laki-laki manapun selain Donghae, pacar Ahra" kata Heechul.

Heechul berpikir. Ia mengingat sesuatu. "Ah! Ahra!"

"Ahra kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook semakin bingung.

"Maksudku, aku harus tanya Ahra. Pasti Ahra tau siapa orang itu." Heechul segera berlari menghampiri lemari pakaiannya. Ia mengambil jaket setelah itu berjalan keluar kamar.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Ke kamar Ahra. Kau mau ikut?"

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Aku disini saja, aku sudah mengantuk" kata Ryeowook akhirnya menutup jendela diatas meja belajarnya. "kalau kau punya gossip baru beritahu aku" kata Ryeowook tersenyum.

"Tentu saja!" Heechul mengantongi kunci cadangan miliknya dan segera berlari ke lift untuk pergi ke kamar Sungmin dan Ahra.

.

.

.

Di taman..

"Jadi, kau tidak mencintaiku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Bukan begitu Kyu~ Tapi, aku…"

"Kenapa susah sekali mengatakannya?"

"Aish~ kau harus tau Kyu. Aku…malu"

"Kenapa malu?"

"Karena… aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal ini sebelumnya pada laki-laki" kata Sungmin menunduk malu.

Sungmin menjadi salah tingkah karena Kyuhyun mendesaknya untuk jujur tentang perasaannya. Kyuhyun terkekeh. 'Baru kali ini aku melihat Sungmin begitu tersipu'

"Kalau kau tidak bisa mengatakannya, kau cium aku" pinta Kyuhyun.

"Anio! Disini berbahaya Kyu, kalau ada yang lihat bagaimana?"

"Tidak akan ada yang lihat. Ini kan sudah malam, semua orang termasuk nyonya Shinhee pasti sudah tidur"

Sungmin mengerutkan bibirnya. "Bilang saja kau ingin kucium"

"Kalau iya kenapa? Kau mau protes?" Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya sambil tersenyum miring.

Sungmin kembali tersipu. Ia menaruh kedua tangannya kebahu Kyuhyun dan menarik Kyuhyun agar mendekat sambil membungkuk. Sungmin menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tebal Kyuhyun. ciuman itu sangat singkat dan tidak berlebihan.

"Hanya begitu? Hmm~ itu tandanya cintamu hanya seperempatnya" kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menghela nafas. 'Aish anak ini! Selalu ada saja akalnya untuk mengerjaiku' gumam Sungmin gemas.

Sungmin kembali menarik Kyuhyun agar membungkuk. Kini ia mencium Kyuhyun dengan lama. Namun Sungmin hanya sebatas menempelkan bibirnya.

"Hmm~ kalau itu hanya setengah. Berarti kau tidak benar-benar mencintaiku" keluh Kyuhyun menekuk bibirnya kecewa.

"Lalu kau mau bagaimana?"

"Aku mau ciumanmu yang panas, dengan lumatan dan lidahmu" bisik Kyuhyun tersenyum miring.

Ucapan itu membuat Sungmin merinding. Sungmin tertawa kecil. "Uuuh!" Sungmin mencubit hidung mancung Kyuhyun.

"Aww!" Kyuhyun meringis.

"Dasar bocah mesum!" ejek Sungmin.

"Ayo buktikan! Kalau kau benar-benar mencintaiku kau harus lakukan itu" kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memegangi wajah Kyuhyun. Kini Sungmin membiarkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang tinggi itu berdiri tegap. Sungmin berjinjit dan menempelan bibirnya pada bibir Kyuhyun. Dibukanya perlahan bibir berbentuk M miliknya lalu dengan sengaja Kyuhyun ikut membuka mulut. Sungmin melumat bibir tebal Kyuhyun lalu memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Kyuhyun. Laki-laki itu hanya memejamkan mata dan tersenyum ketika merasakan lidah mereka bertautan dan mulai bermain. Dengan senang hati ia membalas perlakuan Sungmin. Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dan sedikit mengangkat tubuh perempuan itu.

"Sudah kan?" tanya Sungmin begitu ia melepaskan bibirnya.

"Belum cukup. Itu masih tiga perempatnya"

"Lalu kau mau yang seperti apa?" kata Sungmin mulai kesal.

"Coba lebih lama lagi" pinta Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Kenapa tidak kau yang lakukan?"

"Karena aku sedang menguji seberapa besar kau mencintaiku"

Sungmin mengulum bibirnya. "Tapi… aku takut kau membalasku berlebihan dan…" Sungmin sedikit menunduk. "aku takut kita melakukan itu disini" kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Tentu saja tidak mungkin. Aku sadar kita berada ditempat terbuka" jawabnya santai. "Kalaupun aku mau, aku akan menarikmu ke kamar dan kita bisa lakukan sepuasnya" ujar Kyuhyun jahil.

"Uuuh!" Kini Sungmin mencubit pinggang Kyuhyun. "Kau ini benar-benar mesum!"

"Meskipun aku mesum, kau tetap menyukaiku kan?" goda Kyuhyun.

"Kyu~"

Kyuhyun tertawa sambil mengelus kepala Sungmin dengan sayang. Sungmin langsung memeluk Kyuhyun dengan manja. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya dan menempelkan kepalanya pada dada Kyuhyun hingga bisa mendengar degup jantung Kyuhyun.

"Mm… Sungmin ah," Kyuhyun melirik kebawah, pada wajah Sungmin.

"Ne?"

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

Sungmin mengerutkan dahi. Ia menenggak menoleh wajah Kyuhyun. "Tanya apa?"

"Kenapa… kau terus membiarkan aku mengeluarkan benihku didalam milikmu?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Apa… kau tidak takut terjadi sesuatu?"

Sungmin hanya tersenyum. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak sanggup bertanggungjawab?"

"Bu…Bukan begitu. Aku hanya ingin tau"

"Karena sekarang bukan masa suburku. Jadi aku tidak takut terjadi sesuatu" jawab Sungmin.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti. Masa subur itu apa?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Masa subur itu masa dimana telur didalam rahimku bisa dibuahi oleh benih yang masuk. Aku sudah memperhitungkan hal itu sebelumnya, dan perhitunganku tepat. Karena itu aku membiarkanmu keluar didalamnya"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kyuhyun sejenak. Ia menaruh kedua tangannya dibahu Kyuhyun, sesekali kedua tangan Sungmin mengelus rambut belakang Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak akan pergi kan, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Lagi-lagi Sungmin mengungkit masalah itu. 'Aku bisa saja berkata tidak akan pergi, tapi Ahra pasti pulang dalam waktu dekat dan memilih untuk kembali ke sekolah memasaknya, lalu menyuruhku untuk kembali menjadi Kyuhyun'

"Kyu~?"

"N..ne?"

"Kau tidak pergi?"

"Mm.. Sungmin ah," Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Sungmin selagi Sungmin membelai rambut Kyuhyun. "Meskipun aku pergi, kita tetap bisa bertemu dalam masa liburan. Aku bisa mengunjungimu ke rumah, atau kau bermain ke rumahku dan menginap di kamar Ahra"

Sungmin menunduk mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Itu berarti Kyuhyun akan pergi dan tak bisa bertemu dengannya dalam dua semester ini.

"Aku ini Kyuhyun, bagaimanapun juga aku tidak bisa terus menerus menjadi Ahra meski hingga kini tidak ada yang menyadari hal itu. Aku dan Ahra berbeda, dan yang hidup didalam asrama ini bersamamu itu Ahra, bukan aku"

Sungmin masih diam. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Sungmin kecewa dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Namun setelah ia berpikir kembali ucapan Kyuhyun benar. Sungmin tidak berhak menahan Kyuhyun lebih lama meski Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling mencintai.

"Sungmin ah, katakan sesuatu" pinta Kyuhyun.

Ia mengangkat wajah Sungmin. Kyuhyun bisa menebak apa yang ada dalam pikiran Sungmin. Perempuan itu tidak ingin Kyuhyun pergi darinya. Namun kenyataan mengatakan bahwa hidup Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya berada dibalik asrama, dengan pergaulan remaja SMA, bukan seorang mahasiswi -palsu- yang gemar memasak.

"Kau mengerti kan maksudku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bertatapan. Meski Sungmin tidak rela tapi ia harus menerimanya. Sungmin mengangguk pelan. "Araseo~"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia kembali memeluk Sungmin dengan mesra. Sungmin menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Kyuhyun.

"Karena itu…" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka dan memegangi bahu Sungmin. "Selagi aku masih berada disini, kau harus sering menciumku" kata Kyuhyun jahil.

"Ide yang bodoh!" ejek Sungmin terkekeh.

"Aku tidak bercanda"

"Kalau begitu giliranmu yang menciumku," kata Sungmin. "dengan lumatan dan lidahmu, seperti yang kau suka" bisik Sungmin tersenyum.

'Rupanya perempuan ini berani menggodaku' gumam Kyuhyun tersenyum miring. Kyuhyun segera menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sungmin. Lagi-lagi mereka berciuman entah untuk keberapa kalinya dalam waktu dan tempat yang sama.

Kyuhyun meraih pinggang Sungmin. Bibirnya yang bergerak liar itu membuat Sungmin bergerak-gerak menyerongkan kepalanya kekanan dan kiri. Lumatan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tersenyum. Sungmin hanya mengalungkan tangannya dileher Kyuhyun dan membiarkan Kyuhyun memainkan bibirnya dengan liar.

Disaat keduanya sedang berciuman dengan mesra -dan liar- seseorang dari kejauhan memperhatikan mereka. Matanya menyipit begitu melihat Sungmin bersama seorang laki-laki asing.

"Sungmin ah!"

"Ngh?" Sungmin mendorong bahu Kyuhyun yang mulai memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menghentikan ciuman panas mereka. Keduanya bertatapan sejenak.

"Suara itu?"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC~

Suara siapa tuh? Hantu? Kkk~ mereka sih ciuman ditempat umum, gini deh akibatnya ^^

Mian lama menunggu, semesteran dimulai nih jd aku sibuk sama tugas2. Semoga ga garing ya part yang satu ini,

oh iya.. Direview readers~ gomawo ^^


	13. Chapter 12

**Cooking! Cooking!**

By Kimmy

.

Cho Kyuhyun (N), Lee Sungmin (Y), Cho Ahra (Y), Kim Heechul (Y), Lee Donghae (N)

.

Genderswitch

.

Romance NC 21+, Comedy -maybe- *mian kalo garing^^*

.

.

.

.

.

PART 12

.

_PART SEBELUMNYA_

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menghentikan ciuman panas mereka. Keduanya bertatapan sejenak.

"Suara itu?"

.

.

.

-0o0-

.

.

.

"Heechul!" Tebak Kyuhyun kaget. 'Mati aku! Aku tidak membawa wig!' gumam Kyuhyun panik.

"Sungmin ah!" Suara itu semakin mendekat. Heechul berdiri tepat dibelakang laki-laki yang asing itu.

"Hee…chul?" Sungmin terlihat sangat gugup.

Heechul terdiam. Ia memperhatikan laki-laki kurus yang membelakanginya itu dan melirik bibir Sungmin yang basah. "Ya!" Heechul melihat laki-laki itu, namun laki-laki tersebut tidak membalikkan badannya.

"Ya!" Heechul menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin semakin gugup. "Nuguya?!"

"Heechul ah, ki…kita pulang saja" Sungmin segera mengalihkan perhatian Heechul. Ia merangkul Heechul dan menariknya untuk pergi. namun Heechul langsung mengelaknya. Ia kembali mendekati laki-laki tadi dan sekarang Heechul berdiri didepan laki-laki itu.

'Shit! Kenapa perempuan ini tidak mau pergi' gumam Kyuhyun menunduk. Ia mengedepankan poninya namun tetap saja wajahnya terlihat.

"Chamkaman…" Heechul mulai menyadari sesuatu yang aneh dari laki-laki dihadapannya. Sungmin yang sudah terlanjur panik dan tidak tau harus berbuat apa hanya menggigit jarinya.

Heechul mengangkat wajah Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi menunduk. Ia terbelalak kaget mendapati sesosok Ahra tanpa rambut panjang dan payudara yang kempes. "A…Ah…ra...?"

"Bu…bukan…" Kyuhyun menggeleng. Ia berbicara dengan suara beratnya. "Aku bukan Ahra"

"Ta…tapi…" Heechul memperhatikan perawakan Kyuhyun, juga pakaian yang diyakininya adalah milik Ahra. 'Ini Ahra! Mana mungkin aku salah, tapi…kenapa…'

"Aku Kyuhyun" kata Kyuhyun mengaku.

"Kyu…hyun? Dongsaeng laki-laki Ahra?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Ia melirik Sungmin disebelahnya. Sungmin menggeleng pelan dengan pasrah. "N…ne" jawab Kyuhyun akhirnya.

"Aaaaaaaaa~!"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terbelalak tiba-tiba mendengar teriakan kencang nan menggelegar ala Heechul. Perempuan itu berteriak sangat keras hingga seakan-akan membuat angin topan yang merubuhkan bangunan asrama dan pepohonan di taman.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung mendorong Heechul sampai perempuan itu terjatuh terlentang. Kyuhyun menutupi mulut lebar perempuan itu sementara Sungmin memegangi kedua tangan Heechul yang sedang meronta-ronta. Seketika itu Sungmin dan Kyuhyun seperti sepasang penculik yang sedang menjalankan misi penculikan wanita cerewet.

"Ssstt!"

"Mmmmm!" Heechul masih saja berteriak namun suara sedikit tertahan karena tangan Kyuhyun yang menutupi mulut Heechul.

"Heechul ah, jangan teriak-teriak. Bisa-bisa semua orang bangun" ujar Sungmin sedikit berbisik.

"Mmm!" Heechul menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seperti orang yang akan diperkosa. Apalagi posisi Kyuhyun saat itu mengangkangi tubuh Heechul yang terlentang diatas rumput.

"Ya! Ya! Ada keributan apa itu?!"

Suara teriakan wanita paruh baya mengagetkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Keduanya terbelalak begitu menyadari bahwa itu adalah suara nyonya Shinhee.

'Mwo?! I…itu… nyonya Shinhee?! Aaaaakh~! Sekarang hidupku benar-benar berakhir ditangan nyonya gendut itu!' gumam Kyuhyun panik.

Nyonya Shinhee berdiri dibelakang Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Heechul yang sedang ditutup mulutnya dan dipegangi tangannya. Secepatnya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melepaskan Heechul dan berdiri tegak. Mereka tidak membalikkan badan karena takut melihat wajah menyeramkan nyonya Shinhee. Heechul langsung berdiri dari tidurnya, ia menghampiri nyonya Shinhee lalu berlindung dibalik tubuh besarnya.

"Nyonya! Dia! Dia laki-laki!" kata Heechul menunjuk Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terbelalak. Ia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menjelaskan. "Anio! Dia.. bukan laki-laki" kata Sungmin. "Eh, ma…maksudku… dia bisa jelaskan kenapa dia ada disini" kata Sungmin.

"Saya tidak suka basa-basi!" Nyonya Shinhee terlihat sangat geram dan marah. Ia melirik Kyuhyun dengan murka.

'Mati! Mati! Hidupku akan berakhir tidak bahagia~' pikir Kyuhyun pasrah sepenuhnya.

"Kau! Akan kulaporkan karena kau memalsukan identitas noonamu sendiri!" kata nyonya Shinhee geram. "Kau akan saya laporkan pada pihak yang berwajib!"

"Andwae! Jebal, andwaeyo~!" Kyuhyun kini beralih memegangi kaki besar nyonya Shinhee yang empuk.

"Lepaskan!"

"Kumohon nyonya! Saya akan keluar dari asrama ini tapi jangan laporkan saya ke polisi! Jebal~"

"Saya tidak peduli. Pokoknya saya akan laporkan atas tuduhan pemalsuan identitas!" nyonya Shinhee bersikeras untuk melaporkan Kyuhyun.

"Andwae! Andwae!"

"Andwaee! Andwaeyo jebal!"

"Ya! Kyuhyun ah!"

"Andwae!" Kyuhyun terus meronta-ronta.

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

Sepasang tangan menepuk bahu Kyuhyun yang sedang berjongkok disisi ranjang sambil memeluk guling.

"Andw…"

"Ireonaaa!"

"Ngh~" Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Nafasnya terengah-engah seakan baru saja lari pagi.

Kyuhyun melihat sesosok yang berada disebelahnya sedang berdiri memakai sebuah dress selutut berwarna merah yang roknya mengembang sampai diatas lutut. Perempuan cantik itu tampak manis dengan pakaiannya malam ini.

"Ng? Sungmin?" Kyuhyun membuka mata sepenuhnya ketika melihat Sungmin yang memakai pakaian tidak biasa malam ini.

Sungmin terkekeh. "Kau sedang apa?" tanya Sungmin berkacak pinggang.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi. Ia tidak menyadari posisinya saat ini. Kyuhyun tengah berjongkok memeluk gulingnya dengan boxer yang sedikit basah dan kaos polos yang dipakainya sejak selesai mengikuti kelas memasak di hari libur bersama Changmin seonsaengnim tadi siang.

"Kenapa aku ada disini?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Kau ini kenapa? Kau bermimpi?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun kembali melirik Sungmin. Ia pun segera berdiri. Kyuhyun memegangi kedua bahu Sungmin dan menatapnya lama. Sungmin terdiam, ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati tentang Kyuhyun yang baru saja bangun dari tidur siangnya yang panjang.

Sejak keluar dari acara mingguan yang diadakan Changmin seonsaengnim, Kyuhyun memang mencium Sungmin didepan pintu kamar mereka. Setelah itu Kyuhyun segera menyudahi aksinya karena takut seseorang melihat mereka. Kyuhyun akhirnya memilih tidur dan sampai malam datang Kyuhyun tak juga membuka mata.

"Kyu..?" Sekali lagi Sungmin bertanya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Sungmin ah?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangkat alisnya. Ia tertawa kecil. "Tidak ada yang terjadi selama kau tidur panjang." Jawab Sungmin. "Kau tidur pulas sekali, sampai tengah malam seperti ini kau baru bangun" kata Sungmin.

"Bukankah kita berada di taman tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Di taman?" Sungmin tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Ia mengelus-elus wajah Kyuhyun yang kusam. "Katakan padaku, kau bermimpi apa? Sampai-sampai kau membalas ciumanku saat aku menciummu diam-diam. Kau bermimpi mencium perempuan lain?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada kecewa.

Kyuhyun terbelalak 'menciumku diam-diam?' gumamnya. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Sungmin ah"

"Kau ini bodoh!" Sungmin mencubit hidung mancung Kyuhyun dengan gemas.

"Chamkamanyo!" Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi padanya dan Sungmin. "Kenapa kau menciumku, dan.. sepulang dari acara memasak di aula kita melakukan 'itu' bukan? Lalu kenapa kau memakai pakaian seperti ini sekarang?"

"Melakukan apa? Dasar mesum! Kita tidak melakukan apa-apa" jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi. 'Tidak melakukan apa-apa? Lalu yang tadi aku dan Sungmin lakukan?' Kyuhyun berpikir. 'Kenapa semua itu seperti nyata? Apa benar semua itu mimpi?'

"Jadi kau bermimpi apa? Kau bermimpi mencium perempuan lain, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin menekuk bibirnya.

"Anio, aku tidak pernah bermimpi mencium orang lain. Aku.." Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Matanya terlihat tidak fokus karena gugup. "aku.. bermimpi menciummu" katanya pelan.

Sungmin mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Jinjja?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. "Aih~ lupakanlah, itu ha..hanya mimpi" Kyuhyun seketika berubah gugup.

Sungmin sedikit menunduk dan tersenyum tipis. "Kau tau, Kyu.. sebenarnya, aku yang menciummu ketika kau tidur" ungkap Sungmin.

"Geuraeyo?" tanya Kyuhyun. 'Aih~ aku tidak menyangka dia berbuat nekad ketika aku tertidur' gumam Kyuhyun.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum menyeringai. Ia menatap Sungmin lebih dalam. Sementara Sungmin hanya diam terpaku. Kyuhyun melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggang Sungmin agar tubuh mereka mendekat. Kyuhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Sungmin.

Keduanya menutup mata kemudian berciuman. Kyuhyun memberikan ciuman panasnya pada Sungmin dan perempuan itu membalasnya. Kali ini Kyuhyun merasa ciuman itu benar-benar nyata. Kyuhyun semakin diselimuti nafsunya, ia memegangi pinggang Sungmin dan menempelkan pinggang perempuan itu padanya. Tiba-tiba…

"Ah?!"

Sungmin tiba-tiba saja mendesah kaget. Keduanya langsung membuka mata. Mereka menyudahi ciuman panas mereka. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan wajah bingung sementara Sungmin hanya diam dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ng… Kyu" kata Sungmin ragu.

"Ne?"

"Sepertinya aku tau kenapa kau bermimpi melakukan hal 'itu' denganku.."

"Mm?"

Sungmin melirik kebawah. Ia menunjuk pada bagian boxer Kyuhyun yang basah dan disana masih terdapat tonjolan yang tidak asing. Sungmin sedikit merinding karena saat berciuman tadi ujung dari tonjolan tersebut mengenai bagian privasinya. Ia segera mundur dari hadapan Kyuhyun. Semua orang dewasa mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi. Yap, ternyata Kyuhyun bermimpi basah tadi siang sampai-sampai tidurnya pulas dan tak menyadari bahwa boxernya sudah basah akibat mimpinya.

'Ya! Ya! Kenapa kau ikut bangun?! Aish~ memalukan saja!' Kyuhyun menggeram pada 'adik'nya sendiri.

"Ng.. aku harus ke kamar mandi" seketika wajah Kyuhyun memerah. Ia berjalan perlahan sambil menutupi bagian bawahnya dengan tangan kosong.

Sungmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi. Saat Kyuhyun sudah menutup pintunya, Sungmin tertawa dengan apa yang terjadi.

.

.

Di tempat lain..

"J..jadi, a…aku ha..rus pa..kai k..kem..meja y..yang m..mana?" tanya Yesung.

Donghae selalu bersabar jika berhubungan dengan Yesung. Sudah hampir dua puluh detik Donghae menunggu apa yang diucapkan Yesung tadi. Donghae menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah, menurutku kau pakai yang ini" Donghae memberikan sebuah kemeja putih lengan panjang dengan setelan jas hitam dua kancing pada Yesung.

Kedua sejoli ini sedang bertukar pendapat tentang baju prom nite yang akan diadakan besok malam. Setiap tahunnya para mahasiswa kreatif didalam asrama selalu mengadakan prom nite.

"T…tapi.. i..ini mi..likmu"

"Sudahlah pakai saja. Aku yang menyuruhmu memakainya, kau pasti terlihat keren!" usul Donghae.

"D…Dong..hae ssi.."

"Mm?" Donghae hanya berdehem. Ia tak memperhatikan Yesung karena sedang memilih pakaian lain didalam lemari untuk pakaiannya pada saat prom nite.

"Se..be…narny…nya a..aku i..ing..in bi..bic..cara"

"Sejak tadi kau sudah berbicara denganku" canda Donghae.

"A..aku se..r..rius.."

"Kau mau bicara apa?" Donghae kali ini membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Yesung.

"S..saat p..rom n..ni..te nn..nan..ti a…aku i..ing..in ber..da..dans..sa de..deng..an Su..Sung..min"

"Mwo?!" Donghae sedikit terbelalak. Jelas saja, karena Donghae tau tentang hubungan tersembunyi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. "kau menyukainya?" tanya Donghae.

Yesung diam. Ia hanya tersipu malu. "I..ia b..baik se..kali pa..pad..daku"

"Sungmin memang gadis yang baik pada semua orang"

"Ta…tapi a…aku… su..suka"

"Mwo?! Jinjja?"

"N..Ne.."

Donghae terdiam sejenak. 'Mati kau Kyuhyun! Ternyata Yesung juga menyukai Sungmin, bagaimana ini? Apa aku harus ceritakan hal ini' gumam Donghae bingung. Ia melirik Yesung. Laki-laki gagap itu terlihat sangat amat polos untuk menjadi saingan Kyuhyun yang keras kepala dan seenaknya. Donghae tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jjika Kyuhyun dan Yesung memperebutkan Sungmin dengan gaya mereka masing-masing.

"A…ada a..pa?" tanya Yesung membuyarkan lamunan absurd Donghae.

"Ng? Ah.. anio" Donghae menggeleng. "Saranku, sebaiknya kau mundur saja. Sungmin tidak cocok untukmu" kata Donghae.

Yesung menekuk bibirnya. "A..ku ter..lal..lu je..lek?"

"Bukan itu maksudku" Donghae langsung menggeleng cepat. "Sungmin itu…" Ia memutar bola matanya untuk mencari alasan. "Ah.. pokoknya dia tidak cocok untukmu. Kau bisa dapatkan perempuan yang lebih baik dari Sungmin."

Yesung terdiam. Donghae merasa bersalah karena membohongi sahabatnya sendiri. Terlihat dari raut wajah Yesung yang kecewa dengan ucapan Donghae.

"Sudahlah, masih banyak perempuan lain. Masih ada Wookie, kau tau kan? Dia itu manis loh.." Donghae berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"K…kau bi…lang k..kau me..menyu..kai…nya?"

Donghae terdiam sejenak. "I..itu dulu!" ia langsung membantahnya. "sekarang aku sudah punya Ahra. Wookie itu hanya masa lalu, lagipula dia tidak menyukaiku." Jelas Donghae.

.

.

.

Sementara itu…

"Aww! Pelan-pelan, Kyu! appo.." ringis Sungmin sedikit menjerit.

"Aish~ dress ini terlalu sempit untukmu, Sungmin ah" ujar Kyuhyun frustasi karena sulit menutup sleting belakang dress blue navy yang dikenakan Sungmin. "Lagipula untuk apa kau mengeluarkan gaun sebanyak ini? Kau dapat darimana?" tanya Kyuhyun menunjuk pada semua gaun berwarna-warni diatas ranjang Sungmin.

"Ini untuk prom nite, Kyu"

"Prom nite?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak tau prom nite?"

"Mengapa aku tidak tau akan diadakan prom nite?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan sambil melirik Kyuhyun. "Ketika kau tidur, aku pergi ke kamar Heechul lalu ia memberikan brosur tentang prom nite besok malam. Prom nite memang selalu diberitahukan sehari sebelum acara berlangsung." Jelas Sungmin. "Pokoknya prom nite tahun ini aku harus ikut"

"Memangnya kau tidak datang saat prom nite tahun lalu?"

"Prom nite tahun lalu aku belum punya gaun, aku hanya bisa diam di kamar bersama Ahra sambil menonton film"

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Pantas saja kau belum punya pacar" gumamnya pelan.

"Kau bilang apa?" Sungmin langsung melirik Kyuhyun.

"Anio, aku bilang, kau harusnya beruntung tidak ikut prom nite. Jika kau ikut dan berkencan dengan seseorang, kau tidak akan membuka hatimu untukku sekarang" jelas Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Sungmin hanya diam. Ia mengulum bibirnya untuk menyembunyikan senyumnya dari Kyuhyun. Meski sebenarnya Kyuhyun tau bahwa Sungmin tersenyum ketika Kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu.

"Aish~ kau ini bicara apa, sudah cepat bantu aku" Sungmin kembali membenarkan posisi dressnya dan menyuruh Kyuhyun menutup sleting dibelakang punggungnya.

"Mau diapakan lagi? Pakaian ini tidak akan muat untukmu, Sungmin ah"

"Tapi aku suka dress ini. Lihat!" Sungmin yang tengah berdiri didepan cermin melihat penampilannya yang dibalut dress biru itu.

"Tapi ini ukuran S. Kau tak sadar tubuhmu itu tidak kecil?!" ujar Kyuhyun kelepasan.

"Mwo?" Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mematikan. "Apa kau bilang?"

'Aih~ bodoh! Kenapa aku terlalu jujur!' gumam Kyuhyun kaku. "M..maksudku, kau lebih cocok memakai pakaian dengan ukuran M, seperti namamu, Minnie" katanya berusaha selembut mungkin dengan senyuman penuh damai.

"Kau mengatai aku gendut, hah?!"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu" Kyuhyun langsung menggeleng cepat.

"Aih~ benar kan' apa yang aku rasakan" Sungmin terduduk dengan dress yang sleting belakangnya terbuka. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya disisi ranjang. Wajahnya terlihat frustasi seketika.

Kyuhyun masih berdiri dihadapannya. Pakaian yang dipakainya sudah kembali normal, tidak dengan boxer yang basah, melainkan dengan sebuah celana panjang untuk tidur.

"Wae geuraeyo?"

"Tubuhku aneh. Aku tidak langsing lagi, Kyu" kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia duduk disebelah Sungmin sambil mengelus-elus rambut Sungmin ke belakang telinga.

"Kau tidak jelek. Kau juga tidak terlihat gendut, kenapa begitu khawatir?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak suka tubuhku seperti ini, Kyu. Kau tau kan' semua wanita mengidamkan tubuh yang langsing" kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Jadi itu masalahmu?"

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa? Tidak ada yang lucu!" Sungmin menjadi geram sambil melemparkan bantal pada wajah Kyuhyun.

Laki-laki itu menangkapnya dan menaruh bantal tersebut dipangkuannya. "Kau ini berlebihan" ucapnya. "Kau tidak terlihat gendut, tubuhmu bagus dan sudah ideal. Apalagi yang kau khawatirkan?"

"Tapi memakai dress ukuran S saja aku tidak muat, berarti aku gendut" Sungmin tetap pada ucapannya.

"dress ukuran S itu hanya untuk orang-orang yang kekurangan gizi, kau paham?! Kau tidak gendut, tubuhmu sangat ideal. Percayalah.." Kyuhyun meyakinkan Sungmin agar tidak pesimis dengan keadaan tubuhnya. Terkadang, Kyuhyun berpikir menjadi perempuan itu cukup rumit karena terus mementingkan penampilan mereka.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?" Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun dengan sedikit menilai.

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak. "Karena…" perlahan Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Sungmin dan membisikkan sesuatu. "aku sudah pernah melihat luar dan dalamnya"

Ucapan itu membuat Sungmin merinding seketika. "Aish! Kyu, aku serius!" Bukannya terhibur, Sungmin marah dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang sedang mengajaknya bercanda.

"Aku juga berkata serius. Aku memang sudah pernah melihatnya, kan?"

Kini Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Ingin sekali ia tersenyum karena ucapan Kyuhyun, namun Sungmin menahannya. Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya. Ia tersenyum menyeringai dan memeluk Sungmin dari belakang.

"Kyu~ lepaskan, Kyu" Sungmin meronta-ronta ketika Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya diperut Sungmin.

"Biarkan aku seperti ini, Sungmin ah" Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia menempelkan dagunya dibahu telanjang Sungmin yang masih memakai dress kekecilan itu.

"Kenapa kau memelukku?" tanya Sungmin.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Aku…" Sungmin melepaskan kedua tangan Kyuhyun diperutnya secara perlahan. Ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun. Laki-laki itu terlihat polos dan tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan Sungmin.

"Kau cantik memakai gaun kekecilan ini" canda Kyuhyun.

"Bukan itu, Kyu.."

"Lalu kenapa? Ada yang kau pikirkan?"

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. Ia melipat kakinya dan duduk di lantai. Tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk dan tangannya memegangi perutnya. Kyuhyun yang melihat tingkah Sungmin ikut berjongkok sambil mengangkat wajah Sungmin. Laki-laki itu mengelus pipi chubby Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Ada apa? Kau senang sekali membuatku khawatir" ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun dipipinya dengan lembut. Namun tetap saja itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin curiga dengan tingkahnya.

"Kyu.."

"Ne?"

"Apa yang terjadi kalau aku…" Sungmin menggantungkan perkataannya.

"Apa?"

"Kalau.. aku hamil?"

GLEK!

"A..apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun kaget.

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun yang terbelalak kaget. Keduanya saling bertatapan sejenak. Kyuhyun melirik perut Sungmin yang rata dan tertutupi gaun biru yang kekecilan.

"Kau..hamil?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Anio!" ia membantah. "Aku berpikir aku tidak langsing lagi, aku takut… aku hamil"

Kyuhyun langsung mendudukkan dirinya di lantai. 'Aih~ perempuan ini mengagetkan saja' gumam Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Sungmin ah, kau ini tidak gendut. Sudah berapa kali aku bilang tubuhmu ideal bukan gendut"

Sungmin tidak berbicara apa-apa lagi. Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan meraih sebuah dress berwarna merah yang dipakai Sungmin saat membangunkan Kyuhyun tadi.

"pakai ini, Sungmin ah. Kau cocok memakainya" kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya. Ia menatap gaun tersebut dengan wajah yang tidak senang. "gaun ini terlalu biasa, Kyu."

"Anio" Kyuhyun menggeleng pasti. "Kau sangat cantik memakai gaun ini. Meskipun orang lain tidak memujimu, aku yang akan melakukan itu" ucapnya.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. Ia menatap Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum tipis. Selalu Kyuhyun yang membuatnya merasa menjadi perempuan paling berharga di dunia. Sungmin mengambil gaun itu dari tangan Kyuhyun. Ia menatap gaun itu sejenak, kemudian melirik Kyuhyun lagi. "gomawoyo~"

Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. 'Dengan gaun apapun kau adalah perempuan yang paling cantik, Sungmin ah'

.

.

-0o0-

.

.

Malam prom nite…

"Sungmin ah! Sekarang sudah jam 8!" teriak Kyuhyun yang bersantai diatas ranjangnya sambil melirik jam dinding. Sebelumnya Kyuhyun memang ditugaskan Sungmin untuk memperingatinya jika waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8. Kyuhyun terlihat sedang menikmati permainan di PSP hitamnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi. Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin sejenak. Tiba-tiba wajahnya terpaku. Ia melihat Sungmin amat cantik malam ini. Dengan dress merah yang dipilihkannya dua hari yang lalu serta sepasang high heels merah berglitter yang membuat kakinya nampak cantik. Kyuhyun membeku, tanpa disadari game yang dimainkannya sudah game over.

"Bagaimana, Kyu? apa penampilanku berlebihan?" tanya Sungmin memutar tubuhnya dihadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih tidak berbicara. Mulutnya sedikit menganga. Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin dari atas sampai bawah. 'Cantik sekali kau, Sungmin ah' gumam Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya memuji Sungmin dalam hati.

"Ya! Aku bertanya padamu, Cho!" omel Sungmin.

"Ng?" Kyuhyun seketika itu sadar. "Sempurna! Benar-benar cantik, Sungmin ah"

Sungmin tertunduk dan tersipu malu. "Gomawoyo~"

"Aish! Coba aku ikut ke pesta dansa, kau pasti akan menjadi pasanganku" kata Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut saja, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin kecewa.

"Lalu aku harus memakai dress dan bersepatu tinggi yang bodoh itu? Yang benar saja, Min" Kyuhyun tidak pernah rela jika ia ikut ke prom nite dengan penampilan menjijikan itu.

Sungmin tertawa kecil. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan sendirian disini?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi"

"Kalau begitu, aku harus pergi. Aku takut Heechul menyusul kesini dan melihatmu seperti itu" kata Sungmin tersenyum.

"Sampai jumpa, Min!"

Sungmin keluar dari kamarnya dan menutup pintu rapat-rapat. Kyuhyun yang berada didalam kamar langsung menguncinya. Ia takut seseorang melihat keberadaannya didalam kamar tanpa wig. Kyuhyun bersandar pada pintu. Ia pun menghela nafas.

"Kenapa disaat seperti ini aku harus menjadi perempuan? Aish~ aku ingin sekali berpasangan dengan Sungmin di pesta itu" ujar Kyuhyun sambil berjalan mendekati ranjangnya.

Kyuhyun mematikan PSP yang sejak tadi ia mainkan. Setelah melihat tulisan game over didalamnya ia malas melanjutkan permainan. Kyuhyun mengambil remote TV dan menyalakannya. Sebuah siaran yang menarik malam ini.

"Aih! Kenapa di TV harus menyiarkan pesta malam juga sih?!" keluh Kyuhyun kesal.

Tak ada channel yang bisa membuat Kyuhyun betah menonton TV hingga akhirnya ia memilih acara pesta malam live report dari pusat kota. Beberapa pasangan mulai berdatangan dan terlihat sangat mesra. Kyuhyun sedikit melamun, membayangkan ia dan Sungmin yang bergandengan seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu melintas dipikiran Kyuhyun. 'bukankah prom nite itu berpasangan? Itu berarti…' Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak.

"bahaya!" ucapnya. "kalau Sungmin sampai menemukan laki-laki yang lebih tampan dariku bagaimana?!" Kyuhyun mulai panik.

Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan cukup keras keatas ranjang. Sungmin termasuk orang yang ramah pada semua orang. Siapapun yang akan melihat penampilan sempurnanya hari ini pasti langsung menjadikan Sungmin sebagai pasangan prom nite malam ini. Tidak! Bukan Kyuhyun namanya kalau ia tak punya ide untuk menyelematkan Sungmin dari laki-laki lain.

Kyuhyun melirik handphonenya yang berada diatas meja belajar. Ia meraih handphone itu dan mencari kontak Donghae. Beberapa minggu lalu Kyuhyun sempat bertukar nomor dengan Donghae agar mereka bisa saling berkomunikasi.

_"Yeoboseyo?"_

"Ya! Hyung! Eodiseo?"

_"Ah~ Kyuhyun ah, aku sedang bersiap-siap pergi prom nite"_ jawab Donghae.

"hyung! Bisakah kau tidak pergi dulu?"

_"Apa maksudmu?"_

"Ada hal penting yang harus kau lakukan sebelum kau pergi ke prom nite!" kata Kyuhyun.

_"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu bocah!"_ ujar Donghae. _"Hal penting apa?"_

"Aku tau kau punya banyak tuxedo" kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

.

.

.

Sementara itu…

Suasana aula sudah sangat ramai. Semua orang terlihat glamour dengan dandanannya masing-masing. Semua orang juga terlihat misterius dengan berbagai bentuk topeng yang sesuai dengan gaun dan tuxedo mereka.

Tak terkecuali Sungmin. Topeng hitam bermanik merah yang sederhana membuatnya tampak misterius. Bersamaan dengan seorang teman yang malam ini berpakaian dress deep pink dengan topeng berbulunya. Heechul tampak sangat menikmati musik yang diputar oleh seorang DJ diatas panggung. Sementara Sungmin terlihat sedikit risih dengan keramaian yang ada. Sebenarnya ia tak menyukai keramaian, apalagi jika semua orang sudah berteriak dan berjoget ria seperti didalam pub.

"Hooo! Kajja, Sungmin ah, kita ke depan" kata Heechul.

"Anio! Disini saja, Heechul.."

"Ini party kita, ayolah!"

"Ya! Kau tidak sadar pakaian kita terlalu anggun untuk melompat dan berjoget ditengah sana" omel Sungmin.

Heechul menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Kau ini belum pernah datang ke prom nite, eoh?" tanya Heechul. Sungmin pun menggeleng. "Akan tiba saatnya kita bersikap anggun ketika berdansa, sekarang kita nikmati dulu pesta ini! Kajja!" Heechul segera menarik Sungmin untuk berjalan ke tengah aula.

Sungmin hanya bisa menutup telinga sebelah kiri karena tangan kanannya ditarik Heechul yang lebih dulu berjalan. Ia diam ditengah kerumunan orang yang sedang berjoget sambil menikmati musik ceria dari sang DJ malam ini. Heechul pun tak kalah seru, ia ikut menikmatinya.

'Uuh! Kalau tau prom nite seperti ini mungkin aku diam saja di kamar bersama Kyuhyun' gumam Sungmin melirik Heechul dan orang lain disekelilingnya.

"Heechul ssi!" panggil Sungmin.

"Woohooo~!"

"Ya! Heechul!" teriak Sungmin lagi.

"Wae?!"

"Aku mau bicara! Kita keluar dulu dari kerumunan ini!" ujar Sungmin sedikit berteriak.

"Bicara saja disini! Ada apa?!"

"Daripada berjoget tidak jelas lebih baik kita mencari pasangan untuk bedansa! Kajja!" Sungmin menarik Heechul. Sebenarnya itu hanya alasan Sungmin agar ia bisa keluar dari kerumunan yang mulai menggila ini.

"Ya! Tenang saja, Sungmin ah. Semua orang disini pasti akan mendapat pasangannya masing-masing di waktu berdansa" kata Heechul. Ia tidak melirik Sungmin. Heechul sedang asyik berjoget bersama orang-orang lain disebelahnya.

Sungmin menekuk bibirnya. Ia kecewa dengan Heechul yang mulai seperti orang lain. Tanpa disadari, Sungmin pergi meninggalkan Heechul. Ia memilih untuk duduk didekat bar kecil yang tidak bising dan tidak banyak orang.

"Aish~ aku tidak suka acara seperti ini. Kukira prom nite akan berjalan romantis" gumam Sungmin duduk di bangku depan bar.

Sungmin memilih untuk memesan minuman dari bar dan duduk disana. Ketika sedang santai menikmati orange jus pesanannya, Sungmin melihat sosok yang familiar dari pintu masuk aula. Sungmin menyipitkan matanya, ia melihat dua laki-laki yang baru saja masuk kedalam aula. Seorang laki-laki itu berotot kacang dengan kemeja abu-abu dan rompi serta tuxedo hitam dan rambut yang dibuat klimis kebelakang kepala. Lelaki itu memakai topeng hitam dengan corak abu-abu. Laki-laki itu melihat keberadaan Sungmin di bar. Ia pun mengajak seorang temannya untuk menghampiri Sungmin.

"Sungmin ah!" laki-laki itu melambai dengan ramah.

Sungmin tersenyum begitu mengenal suaranya. "Donghae ah!"

Kedua lelaki itu menghampiri Sungmin. Mereka tersenyum pada Sungmin. "Ya! Untung aku bertemu denganmu, aku sendirian." Kata Sungmin.

"Kau tidak bersama Heechul?" tanya Donghae.

"Heechul berada ditengah sana. Aku tidak suka acara berjoget seperti ini" keluh Sungmin.

Donghae hanya tertawa kecil. Ia tidak menanyakan tentang Ahra karena ia sudah tau Sungmin akan kebingungan menjawabnya. "Hmm.. sepertinya asyik juga ke tengah sana" kata Donghae.

"Jangan pergi, Donghae ah. Aku sendirian" kata Sungmin menekuk bibirnya. Ia memegangi lengan Donghae seperti anak kecil.

Sungmin pun melirik seseorang disebelah Donghae. Laki-laki itu sungguh misterius. Sejak tadi laki-laki itu hanya diam sambil menunduk dengan topeng yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Sungmin mengerutkan dahi dan memperhatikan laki-laki itu.

'Siapa dia? Sepertinya tidak asing' gumam Sungmin menatap baik-baik laki-laki dibelakang Donghae.

"Ya! Kau kenapa, Sungmin ah?" Donghae membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin.

Sungmin sedikit mendekat pada telinga Donghae dan memberikan isyarat 'siapa dia?' sambil menunjuk laki-laki disebelah Donghae. Donghae hanya tersenyum. Laki-laki itu melirik Sungmin dengan ragu-ragu.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC^^

Nuguya~? Apa kalian bisa tebak? Siapa laki-laki yang bikin bunnyMing jadi bingung? Hihi~

Mian kalo garing readers. Saya lagi seneng nonton barbie, jadi kepikiran buat bikin chap yang ada prom dan dansa *curhatan author* tunggu lanjutan kisah barbie Min di chap selanjutnya^^

Oh iya jangan lupa direview ya readers~ gomawo ^^


End file.
